electric love (a naomily fanfic)
by dietcokeandlime
Summary: Naomi & Emily have been working in the same building for years and never encountered one another, until now. One look, one touch can change everything. You could say the feeling was mutual; it was electric
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first time writing fanfiction...well writing anything really. I am new to this so please be nice :)  
**

 **I fell in love with Skins and the Naomily Phenomenon and felt it obliged to try and write something of my own after Skins: Fire.**

 **Although I respect the writers and actors, the story left me shattered. The only way I could pick up the pieces of my beloved characters was to start writing my own fanfic and reading other aspiring fanfic writers' work. I must admit I was skeptical about fanfiction before I tried it, but as they say once you go fanfic, you never go back! Well "they" don't really say that, in fact who is this "they"?**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter as much as I did writing it. Remember this is still a work in progress (I am currently up to Chapter 5 in my draft) so I hope to be able to provide regular updates when my schedule and work allows, not to mention when I am as happy as I can be prior to posting.**

 **I have no real plan on when this story will end, so strap yourself in and enjoy the rollercoaster that is Naomily**

 **xx**

 **dietcokeandlime**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **~ Naomi ~**

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

That is undoubtedly, the only word in the English language that accurately describes the morning I have had so far _(hence the repetition)_.

Not only did I wake up late, burnt my toast to oblivion, spilt my fucking coffee all over the driveway whilst hurrying to my car, I just _had_ to get stuck in bloody traffic on the way to work! I should have known the _normally_ fifteen minute commute would turn into absolute bloody chaos on a rainy day like today, but then again I didn't really have a choice. I was late. It was raining. And I had to get to work as quickly as fucking possible. I'm not usually one for lateness. Mostly I arrive like exactly on time, never early; that's just not me. I'm more of a "I will always cut things fine" kinda girl, you know like living on the edge or whatever. But today, the sleazy big boss, _well one of them_ , had finally returned from some month-long sabbatical after his wife ran off with the family dentist. That meant he would either be in a good mood from, you know recharging his batteries…time to think/recover/heal…or a particularly shitty one…returning to work with his business partner…the dentist's mother; I'm going out on a whim here and say the latter.

When I finally evaded the morning traffic and reached Cabot Circus, do you think I could find a ruddy park? _Of course not!_ What do they say, things always get worse before they get better? _Gee I hope they get better soon, the day has only just started_. I spent at least eight minutes circling the block to trying to find somewhere to park my car that _did not_ involve forking out a finger and a toe for a few measly hours until my lunch break, when I could park closer to _Merchant Street_.

At last, praise the lord! My car park prayers were finally answered. I pulled into the vacant park, killed the engine, grabbed the door handle and…. _shit_ , I forgot my umbrella! Again, c _ould today get any worse?_ With my luck _, o_ f course it could. Now I had to walk _in the rain_ , all the way from Wilson Street to the office in Merchant Street. I'm sure you could imagine what I looked like after a ten minute walk in the pouring rain. A drowned water rat perhaps? Or maybe a drowned water rat _with_ a soaked blouse. By the time I neared my building, my top half was so wet that it was sticking to my chest and became practically see-through. _Great_ , just what I needed to top off my already _wonderful_ morning.

The closer I got to the office, the more apparent my situation came. _Wet top, no spare, air conditioning and a sleazy boss equals, a **very** unappealing entrance to work_. Note to self: _Naomi, bring a spare cardigan to keep at work for emergencies on rainy days_ _like today or heck remember your fucking umbrella, you twat!_

Approaching the main entry of the building, I noticed something _different_ about my place of work. When did **_this_** happen?

Right there in the, like foyer or whatever you call it, of my building, was a bloody coffee shop! It had been like Friday, what three days ago, where it was a busy travel kiosk or something, and today it was a fully renovated coffee shop? _How can people get things done that fast?_ Well I suppose that's just how it goes in the city and maybe it's a sign my day is starting to look up? Glancing down at my watch, I thought _well I guess I am already 20 minutes late for work anyway, with no coffee_ … Within three minutes, I was embracing a slightly steaming cup of coffee and sporting a goofy-looking smile on my face. The smile didn't last long, but it was a smile to say the least. I think I might come back for breakfast in the morning _. Like actually before work Naomi._ I crossed the foyer, delicious coffee in hand and began my ascent to _Carter-Milton Legal_ via the left staircase at the rear of the building.

I climbed stairs of impending doom, practically inhaling the remaining deliciousness of my fresh brew. Once I reached the third floor landing, I discarded the _evidence_ …okay fine…threw the empty coffee cup in my bag… _party poopers_. I could hardly walk in late with a takeaway coffee in my hand, could I? That would just fuel the furnace of my imminent demise. Pushing open the stairwell door, I proceeded down the corridor to the office. Reaching out for the handle, peering through the glass double doors of Carter-Milton Legal, I was greeted with the most confusing expression from none other than Harry Milton himself, my sabbatical-returning sleazy boss. Although I'm not entirely sure, I guess you could describe the look he gave me as angrily perverted? I know his wife may have just left him, but he was still the office sleaze nonetheless. Always lurking about, practically drooling over the women in the office, harassing them with his eyes and surly words. As I stepped through the Carter-Milton threshold, sopping tits and all, I immediately felt like I was being judged in a wet t-shirt completion with Milton's eyes salivating all over me.

After what felt like thirty seconds of him blatantly staring, and me holding back the coffee I had recently consumed, he finally averted his gaze from my obviously saturated chest and met my eyes with a scowl, "Miss Campbell, you are 25 minutes late, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I fought back an eye roll at his "lack of" staring when I answered, " _So_ sorry Mr. Milton, I had car trouble on the way to work. This weather wasn't much help and I left my phone at home, so I wasn't able to call ahead and announce my tardiness. I do apologise, it won't happen again". I could see Robert, our mardy _receptionist_ , suppress an unusual giggle at my line of defense; he very well knew I was lying through my teeth, but was wise to keep his mouth shut.

Seriously, every time I look at Robert, I have to resist the urge to go over to him, forcefully remove his stupid glasses and snap then in two! They are the weirdest, most irritating looking things I have ever seen someone willingly put on their face and the way they play tricks on my eyes with their pointless stripes and dots all over them, just fills me with rage. _Look I'm sorry about the outburst but this morning was seriously doing my head in. _All I wanted was to skive off home, devour a whole pizza and skull a bottle of the finest red I could find for under seven quid. But today was not going my way, well at least that's what I thought.

Anyway, I was pretty confident my little facade was convincing enough as Milton grumbled, "very well Miss Campbell, I trust it won't happen again. Please ensure you are not _late_ to our meeting in the Conference Room at 10am. We have a new client joining us and would like to exhibit a _united_ front. The details are in the email, so please prepare yourself prior." I _politely_ nodded in acknowledgment, as he stormed off to his corner office and I made a beeline for my cubicle.

Once in the safety of my cubicle (more like my _cell_ ), I let out a sigh of relief that I had been let off easy this time. I learnt a long time ago with Milton to say as little as possible, and never let him know your true intentions, he will exploit them…in front of everyone. The fifty-something, obnoxious tyrant really couldn't care less about anyone other than himself; manipulative self-righteous wanker. And when he is not doing that, he is always eyeballing me (and every other woman in the office) like I am some kind of tasty marinated meat; it's degrading and utterly revolting. Although he has never tried to seduce me officially, I keep my private interactions with him to a minimum; during _crowded_ office hours. The looks and snide remarks are certainly enough, in fact too much _...bleugh…_

For the sake of keeping my job, I constantly fight the internal battle of telling him what I really think; _that he is_ _a disgusting, obese, hairless man who preys on young women to satisfy his obvious lack of love life at home._ Despite my obvious dislike for the man, and with constant reassurance from my best friend Effy, I have no choice but to go about my day as if he isn't there, unless I actually have to speak to him regarding some work-related crap. I really need this job and as much as I would like to throw my hands up in the air and have it out with him, _I can't_. For three years I have put up with him, what's a few more? One day I'll I figure out what the hell I am doing, and when that day arrives, oh boy is Milton going to hear about it. Every. Last. Word.

 _Fucking piece of bollocky wank shite_ …I thought silently abusing my computer. After a few excruciating minutes it was finally ready to accept that it needed to turn on... _ppffttt technology these days_ …I opened my inbox and located the email Milton was referring to, briefly scanning through its contents. Classic Mushroom Management that, _you know keeping everyone in the dark, covered by shit until they're ready_. For the next twenty minutes I carefully read the contents of the email, _like a good little legal assistant I am_ and then made my way to the bathroom to try and make myself presentable for the meeting. Looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I suppose I didn't look that bad…makeup didn't run and my pants were relatively dry and my hair was wet but not unsalvageable without a brush. My blouse however was a different story, as you could imagine. Sopping wet and sticking to my chest, with a special appearance from my suggestive black bra to saying _hello look at me!_

I walked over and locked the bathroom door, before removing my dripping top and attempted to dry it the best I could under the air dryer. When I was satisfied it would do, I pulled my top back on and arranged it so it was not sticking to my pale skin. My bra was still visible but at least my top was _less_ see-through, so it would have to do until it dried out on its own. I ruffled my blonde shoulder-length hair under the air dryer for a minute and returned to the mirror to style it in the most manageable way I could, given the circumstances. I went with the I-walked-ten-minutes-in-the-rain-but-managed-to-make-myself-presentable-enough-for-a-meeting look. Returning to bathroom door, I glanced back to the mirror for one last check… _for the record I am not vain, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to look like a tit walking into the meeting all scruffy and what not, in front of our new clients_. I unlocked the door, collected my things from my desk and headed for the Conference Room; surprisingly early with a minute to spare… _suck eggs Milton!_

 **~ Emily ~**

I am so glad I literally live a stone's throw from work. It means that I can sleep in _every_ morning… _oh how I love to sleep_ …and gradually go about my routine before I walk to work. I usually sit out on the balcony with a steaming mug of english breakfast, overlooking the green that is Castle Park, but unfortunately today it's raining quite heavily and the balcony is on the receiving end of the current downpour. This morning I am confined to the inside of my apartment, where I have taken comfort on my two-seater couch, gazing out the window, watching the rain fall as I sip from my mug. My apartment is quite small and is basically open plan, so the bedroom, lounge and kitchen is one room, with a bathroom off to the side. It's certainly big enough for me and sure beats the mad house of the Fitch family home, in Brislington.

Although I have worked on Merchant Street for the past two years, I have only been in this apartment for a little over six months. It backs right onto Cabot Circus, so it's close to everything I need and much more. Due to the proximity, there is no need for a car, so I walk. Or ride my moped when I need to go slightly beyond the Circus. Any further and I just take the bus. I had been itching to move out of home since I graduated from college, but due to Dad's skiing accident not long after, I had no choice but to stay at home with the family. My twin sister Katie and I, had helped out around the house and started working for the family business, Fitch Fitness; _don't get fit, get Fitch_. Dad owns a rather successful gym and when he broke his leg in three places there was a lot he just couldn't do, so being the good daughters we are, we put our life on hold and pitched in to keep things running as smooth as possible during his recovery.

I'm not much of a fitness fanatic like Katie, so I took care of the paperwork, while she ran the classes. Once Dad had recovered enough to return to work full-time, I stayed on to help out. It was income and it wasn't terrible. I managed to save quite a bit during the three years I worked at Fitch Fitness. Soon enough I needed a change of scenery and decided to finally break free of the family business life and gain some long awaited independence. Being overshadowed by my older twin most of my life, I had grown to just accept it, having never really did (or said) what I wanted to. It was just easier that way. When I decided to leave the family business, everyone was shocked that I actually did something for myself for once. I felt liberated somehow, and that was a good feeling.

I had a few job offers but decided to take a position with _Bentley & Kent Corporate Training_, until I figured out what I really wanted to do with my life (two years later and I am still undecided). The pay isn't too bad and it's nice being in the hustle and bustle of the city district. After about year at Bentley & Kent, I decided to look for an apartment close by. It took about six months to find something suitable. When I found this apartment block less than five minutes' walk from work, I though it must have been meant to be, as this apartment block is nearly always full of tenants, mainly students who attend the nearby college. This little apartment of mine was in paramount position and offered further independence that I so desperately needed.

I glanced down at my phone sitting on the arm of the couch…8:50AM. Time to head to work I guess. I picked up my phone, slipped it inside my bag, made sure I had my keys, jacket and umbrella before leaving the apartment. I live on the fifth floor of the building. The ground and first floors are commercially occupied, parking on the second and residential on floors three to seven. I made my way down the hall to the stairs. I try and avoid the lifts as much as I can. Not only are the stairs the _healthier_ option, but the lifts in this building have a tendency to break down… a lot. I once got stuck in a lift for two hours with a really smelly man from the sixth floor, while maintenance completed their emergency repairs. I remember the moment the doors opened, I practically ran for my life, back to my apartment balcony for some fresh air before taking a well-deserved for a shower.

I bounded down the stairs, through the exit and out on to the cobbled footpath, opened my umbrella and scurried across Cutler's courtyard, only to find my usual route blocked by a movers van. Looks like one of the offices near my building was moving out. Instead of navigating through at least dozen people moving various pieces of office furniture, boxes and fixtures in the pouring rain, I turned around and headed back across Philadelphia Street to the corner and down Merchant Street towards the office. It's not really any further than the back entrance, but I get to avoid the morning foot traffic and you could say I'm just lazy. This morning wasn't too bad, I guess the rain had kept early shoppers away.

I glanced around at the nearby shops, cafes and business during the short walk along Merchant Street, only to be taken aback by an unfamiliar scene in the foyer of my office building. I know I don't use the front entrance often, but I am pretty sure there wasn't coffee shop here last week. Standing out the front, under the cover of my umbrella, the newly established coffee shop was seemed quite inviting. It's funny how quickly things change around here. Not that I am complaining or anything, the coffee shop looks pretty decent. It was full of early risers passing by and the smell of freshly ground coffee and hot baked goods was very tempting. I didn't have time this morning but thought to myself that I might swing by early tomorrow for a spot of breakfast before work.

Seeking refuge under the awning, I shook of the droplets of water from my umbrella, before heading inside to the stairs on the right. Once on the second floor, I walked down the corridor towards the back of the building and reached the glass front door which read _Bentley & Kent Corporate Training_ in fancy gold lettering. As usual I was the first one to arrive, even if it was only 8:55am. I unlocked the front door, keyed in my code for the security system which then activated the lights and air conditioning system. I left my umbrella and jacket on the coat rack and walked over to the reception desk, where I checked the answering machine…no new messages.

My desk is off to the right of reception, so I can keep an eye out if Claudette is away from her desk or on a break. I'm glad I don't have to be like the "official" face of Bentley & Kent Corporate Training _,_ but I still have to make an appearance when necessary. I may not be big cheese or close to around here, but at least I have more variety during the work day other than answering the phone and greeting clients as they enter. Just doing that would bore me to tears. It wasn't long after putting my bag away and taking a seat at my desk that Claudette and other staff filed into the office as I booted up my computer.

As I was signing onto the network, I looked up to see a familiar face greet me when he walked through reception.

"Good morning Miss Fitch, early bird as usual I see" announced Mr. Bentley, "hope you had a splendid weekend?"

"Morning sir. Yes I did thanks" I replied politely as I started to go through my emails. I'm not one for making friends in the office, so I keep chit chat to a minimum. I'm still courteous, but would rather keep my personal life private and just go about my day.

Being a Monday, there wasn't really anything new in my inbox. I flicked through the calendar and saw I had an appointment at 10am with Mr. Bentley and Ms. Kent upstairs at _Carter-Milton Legal_. I read through the details of the upcoming meeting and saw that they had taken us on as a new client and being that we were in the same building they were offering not only a discounted rate but a consultancy package for our firm. From what I heard, our previous legal firm a major privacy leak and therefore we ceased our contract and were forced to find a new firm at short notice. Luckily Carter-Milton Legal had their ears pricked and offered Bentley a package he couldn't refuse and well here we are.

Hopefully whomever we will be consulting with is more accommodating than the last firm's advisor. He was a rude prick and treated me like I was two and didn't speak English…this is fucking England for christ sake. I may only be a training assistant, but I still get involved in all facets of the business, so it's not like I don't know anything. One of my main tasks is ensuring company policy and the corresponding training frameworks are legally compliant and easily understood by all parties, so whomever the Carter-Milton consultant/s may be, I knew at the very least I would be working closely alongside them.

In the lead up to our meeting, I ran a few reports, photocopied some new training brochures and brewed a coffee for Bentley. Kent despised coffee. She always said the smell made her want to gag, so I was sure to steer clear of her when delivering Bentley his cup. Each to their own I suppose. Finally it was a few minutes before our meeting was due to start upstairs and the three of us made our way to the third floor and through the large glass doors of Carter-Milton Legal.

We were greeted in reception by a tall thin man with the strangest looking glasses I had ever seen, "Good Morning Mr. Bentley, Ms. Kent, and company". He was about 30 I'd say and one lens of his glasses was surrounded in bright blue with white stripes and the other was bright yellow with green dots. I couldn't help but stare at his very unusual taste in eyewear, until his eyes met mine. I immediately glanced down at my feet to avoid the awkwardness of his gaze. You could say I was a little shy. Not hard to be when Katie always had to be the outgoing outspoken one, always in the limelight she was. Although my confidence was getting better since moving out, I still had a long way to go, hence the glancing at my feet.

The receptionist introduced himself as Robert, and directed the three of us to the Conference Room down the hall, where we were seated around a large circular table with four other people. Olivia Carter, clearly one of the firm's partners, introduced herself and made the necessary introductions around the table. She was quite a muscly woman, around fifty with mousy brown hair and a stern look on her face. Next was Harry Milton, a big beefy looking man with thinning grey hair and glasses, of roughly similar age. He had a strange vibe about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it at the time. Then there was Jackson Dingle, a junior consultant; a middle aged guy with red hair and incredibly straight teeth. And finally… _her_. Tall and thin, with platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She looked as though she had obviously got caught in the rain on the way to work, as her top appeared to be in the process of drying out.

The moment I realised I was looking directly at her chest, I immediately averted my gaze to the wall, admiring the detail of the company logo. _It's not polite to stare Emily, especially at her tits_. _Give her a break, I'm sure every male in the room had noticed her sexy black bra under her practically see-through top and who am I to make things more embarrassing for…umm I must have missed her name during my not so obvious goggling._ I think I blushed _, gee I hope it wasn't obvious!_

 **~ Naomi ~**

Glad that meeting is over! I am pretty sure every guy in the room had stared at my tits at some point during the meeting. I spent the majority of the meeting engrossed at the lines on my notebook, pretending to write things down. Although I wasn't paying much attention in said meeting, but I certainly noticed the redhead from Bentley & Kent, _Emily_ , checking me out during the introductions and at various times during the meeting. She had smiled at me at one point or another, with her awkward but very cute smile. Dimples on full display, as she took her own notes. _Campbell what's wrong with you, you are straight remember?_ Ignoring my inner dialogue, I thought back to her entrance into the meeting room less than an hour ago…

 _There I was sitting around the circular conference table, waiting for our new clients to arrive. I always hate this part, meeting clients for the first time, face-to-face. I'd rather just speak to them on the phone and be done with it. It is rare that I am part of these meetings, it's usually when Jackson is out of the office, sick or on holidays, but as our new client was in the very same building on the floor below, Milton thought it was necessary for the face time. You know "just in case Jackson is away" or "we need more hands on deck" that sort of thing. I clearly wasn't in the mood after morning I had so far, but didn't really have a choice, it was my job to do as they asked; to "assist" when necessary._

 _I was staring at my notebook tapping my pen on the table when they arrived and didn't really even take much notice during the introductions. That was until I could feel eyes trained on me. More specifically, my chest. I looked up to see not a man goggling over me but a short petite girl, Emily, with undoubtedly the reddest hair I have ever seen. Not ginger red like Jackson. Like red hot flame red; fire engine red. Her hair was gorgeous and she was very pretty. Similar age to me, I think…_

 _I think when she had realised she was openly staring, she immediately averted her gaze from my chest. I caught a glimpse of her chocolate brown eyes before she looked away and became very interested in the company logo on the wall. I thought I detected a slight blush from the redhead, but it must have been my imagination. It's not hard for your mind to play tricks on you when you are eager flee. The rest of the meeting went fairly quickly. I glanced up every now and then from my notebook to a reassuring smile from Emily. It looked as though she really didn't want to be here either, but it seemed more likely she was just shy in the new environment, rather than being in a shitty mood like me._

Soon enough it was time for lunch. I usually escape to the rooftop for a bite to eat and maybe a quick fag if it has been a shit day. Well obviously you know I had a shit morning, but it was still raining so I elected to al desco dine at cublical a la Naomi (eat at my desk). Today was turkey sandwich day, okay most days are turkey sandwich days, since my mum left me for Cyrprus. After my sandwich, I had a quick cybernation (sleep at my desk) before getting back to work.

I spent the rest of the afternoon going over the consultancy package for Bentley & Kent. You see as a legal assistant, I get the menial jobs such as reading, typing up reports, getting coffee, you know _assisting…_ and making copies. And I HATE making copies! Standing at that stupid ancient machine that usually eats the paper _every time_ you make more than three copies of something, drives me insane. I spend more time with my ass in the air, reaching over the back of the machine to dislodge the paper jam, than I do actually photocopying anything. I swear Milton switches off when I constantly complain about the state of the machine and he appears to come up with any excuse to not get a new one. He probably just likes staring at my ass, sleazy bastard. Soon enough the work day was over and when the clock clicked over to 5PM, I was out the door like a rat up a drainpipe.

I rushed back to my car, eager to get home. I was seriously over today, but by now, it didn't even bother me that it was still raining. I guess the only highlights of my day was that glorious coffee from the new coffee shop downstairs, the quick siesta at lunch and… _Emily_. Oh and _Emily_. _Oh my god, did I just say that?_ I'm glad it was an internal thought and not a spoken one. I didn't realise just how taken aback I was by the redhead until she popped back into my thoughts on my way to my car.

I wasn't used to female attention or male attention for that matter, other than Milton… _gross_. It wasn't that I didn't date guys, but it hadn't really met anyone I really clicked with. It was just a shag here or a drunken kiss there. _Wait a minute did I just say female attention?_ Surely not. _Well she was checking out your tits during the meeting._ No she couldn't possibly have _. She was just feeling sorry for me about the fact that I was practically a runner up in a wet t-shirt completion. Yeah that's it! She obviously felt sorry for me. But the blush Naomi, what was that about?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realised I had walked about 10 meters past my parked car. I casually turned around and walked back to where my car was actually parked, unlocked it, jumped in and took off home, trying to leave the thoughts of the redhead on the footpath…

 **~ Emily ~**

When I left the office that afternoon, I took a detour to Sainsbury's on the way home and picked up a few groceries along with something for dinner. I selected some fresh ingredients that I could throw together in a stir-fry. It was an easy auto-pilot meal which didn't take a lot of effort, was relatively healthy and tasty. Before heading to the counter to pay for my groceries, I swung past the frozen desserts section and picked up a Sainsbury's Ice Cream Roll. _What? I am allowed a treat every now and then, and besides the whole roll lasts me like two months, no biggie_.

On the short walk home to my apartment, my thoughts resumed back to the meeting room and the platinum blonde with the stunning blue eyes. I still can't remember what her name was but I'm sure it's beautiful just like her. I don't usually gawk over people, especially girls. I just hadn't dated anyone really since college. I mean I had been on dates with guys and I suppose I had a drunken kiss or two with a girl at a party once, but I was hardly into girls was I? JJ and I had dated in our final year of college, but other than the fact that he was moving to Cambridge to study Astrophysics after graduation, we had decided we were better off friends than lovers, well at least I did. We still keep in touch as friends, but our lives are on a different path now so we don't have much in common anymore.

Once back at the apartment and unpacked the few groceries I had just purchased, I quickly cooked and single handedly devoured my stir-fry and two slices of the Sainsbury's Ice Cream Roll, in the space of like five minutes. _Look, I was famished okay?_ I watched TV for a bit, but got fed up flicking through the channels to try and find something interesting to watch, so I turned off the TV and threw the remote on the coffee table. I decided to have a quick shower and head to bed, I was a bit tired after today.

Showered, dried and brushed (my teeth, obviously), I felt refreshed and relaxed. I hung up my towel and turned off the light, crossing the bed "room". _No need for pajamas when you live alone, just one of the perks I guess._ I switched on the lamp on the bedside table, and grabbed my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ , before depositing myself in the comfort of my queen sized bed. I was only reading for about fifteen minutes when my mind drifted elsewhere…the blonde and…those eyes. I was confused as to why she had continued to infiltrate my thoughts and was starting to take prime real estate in my head. Maybe I was just lonely since I moved out of home. Looking for company in my world of newfound independence.

Katie and I were practically joined at the hip growing up, so it takes some getting used to being by myself. I mean we still see or talk to each other at least once during in the week and usually catch up for breakfast on a Sunday. I didn't have many friends around these days, in fact I didn't really have any friends since JJ moved away. I guess Katie is kind of my best friend, but most of the time just I enjoy my own company. There are times when it gets quite boring and sometimes lonely, but I manage. I guess when you always live in the shadow of someone else and finally break free, it takes a while to adjust. With that thought, I felt my eyes close and the last thing I remember was Wuthering Heights falling to the carpet…


	2. Chapter 2

**So here goes Chapter Two. I have been busy trying to find the time to edit. Today I literally rushed home from work just to try and upload something before the weekend.**

 **I have edited this chapter instead of writing a new one...I'm a bit stuck on Chapter Seven at the moment and don't want to stuff anything up by releasing chapters too soon.**

 **I hope you enjoy, please let me know how you are finding the story :)**

 **xx**

 **dietcokeandlime**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **~ Emily ~**

As I promised myself yesterday, I woke up early, got ready for work and walked down to the new coffee shop for breakfast. I was glad to see the sun out this morning, but the smell of yesterday's rain was still faintly lingering in the air. When I arrived at the coffee shop, I studied the menu on the chalk board behind the counter and settled on french toast, bacon and poached eggs with a caramel shot coffee (couldn't forget the caramel). I took the table number handed to me and turned around swiftly to find a table, when I almost ran into someone. I looked up only to be met by a set of striking blue eyes. These eyes belonged to none other than… _shit…I wish I remembered her name…_ the _blonde_ from the Carter & Milton Legal meeting.

"Sorry, I should really watch where I am going," I said nervously. _Why the hell was I nervous? Pull yourself together Emily, it's just a girl._

"No harm no foul Emily. I'm not much better in the morning without my coffee", smiled the blonde.

 _Oh my god, she remembered my name, how sweet._ I'm sure if I don't pull myself together soon I will start drooling all over her or make a complete dick of myself. I smiled and was just about walk off and find a table when she spoke again, "Sorry, I know this might seem a bit out of the blue, but would you care to sit with me for breakfast?"

I gulped unexpectedly and hoped to dear god I didn't express the stunned feeling I felt internally, "Sure". It wasn't exactly the most convincing reply, so I added a "love to" before I mentally started to slap myself for being such a tit. J _esus Emily why do you have to be so awkward around her?_ I waited for her to order…look I really need to find out her name before I say something embarrassing. She stepped up to the counter and placed her order; a slice of banana bread, with a large black coffee, double shot.

She pointed out a vacant table near the front window and muttered something about feeling the warmth of the morning sun, before sitting down. I sat opposite her and took a deep breath before I spoke, "look I am sorry, but I don't mean to be rude. I know we only sort of met yesterday but I cannot for the life of me recall your name".

The blonde suppressed a smile and answered graciously, "Naomi, my name is Naomi. And I really don't think we were formally introduced anyway so don't sweat it." She seemed pretty confident in her approach and I felt myself instantly relax at her reply.

 _Naomi_. It suits her I think, _beautifully_.

I held out my hand, "lovely to meet you Naomi, I'm Emily as you already know."

She extend her arm and grasped my hand in a firm, but warm handshake and that's when I felt it…like an electric shock. Okay more like a subtle tingle, but there was feeling nonetheless. Maybe it was my imagination, but from the mildly stunned look on her face it seemed as though she felt something too. I was brought back to reality when the waitress came over with our coffees, glanced down to our hands still firmly pressed together in a lingering handshake. I regrettably let go and grabbed for my coffee instead, trying not to draw attention to the fact that the handshake was lingering. I took a sip of my coffee and let out a small sigh. It was a good coffee.

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

Awww that cute little sigh almost melted my heart. I was clearly not thinking when I asked her to join me for breakfast. But those eyes and that voice, that _husky_ voice…it was….just *sigh*

When she almost knocked me off my feet (literally), I caught sight of those friendly chocolate brown eyes and I just felt like it was something I _had_ to do; like I didn't have a say in the matter. Once we had found a table and sat down, I spent the next minute or two, trying to convince myself not to stand up and walk off. Not because of Emily, _she seemed nice_. It was because I was scared shitless of my own confidence this morning. This was something I definitely didn't do.

I scooped up the thin layer of foam from the top of my coffee with my spoon and figured that I had to say something to break the silence…I was the one who invited her to breakfast after all… We were just sitting there, in silence, waiting for our breakfast and it was really the first thing that popped into my head, "did you know the plastic bit on the end of your shoelace is actually called an aglet?"

The redhead looked surprised for a second and then let out a small chuckle, "you really know how to break the ice don't you?" She paused for a second before continuing, eyes growing wide in what appeared to be embarrassment? Shock maybe? "I didn't mean that **this** ," she said pointing back and forth between us, "was cold, I just meant…umm…oh crap now I'm rambling…"

I didn't mean to cut her off I just thought I'd put her out of her misery, "Look its fine. I know it's a bit awkward having breakfast with a complete stranger, but it thought it would be nice, you know to meet someone new. I thought since we worked in the same building and would be seeing more of each other through work, that it might be nice to familiarise ourselves with one another". _At least I'm not the only one feeling the same way here_ , ponderedthe redhead.

Our breakfast arrived and we continued to chat away about nothing in particular really, just boring stuff like the weather, what we actually did at work and how nice the food was here. When the plates/cups were cleared away, Emily suggested it might be nice to do this again sometime. I agreed and gave her an encouraging smile as we stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Biting back the nerves, I started to twirl my hair in an obvious attempt to stop my voice from shaking, "Thank you for joining me for breakfast, I had a really nice time, even if it was just a quick bite before work."

"No, _thank you_ Naomi. It was very generous of you to offer. I haven't really met too many people since I moved into the city, so it was a nice change really. To actually spend time in someone else's company, I mean."

She seemed quite genuine and friendly, and I felt a slight relief knowing that asking her randomly to join me for breakfast was a good idea in the end.

We parted ways at the stairs and agreed we would see each other round. I took up the left set and Emily the right. I was halfway up the second flight of stairs when I realised we hadn't exchanged numbers or email addresses or _anything_. A slight coating of disappointment washed over me at the thought, oh well, we did say that we would see each other round. It's not like I couldn't find her if I wanted to, but maybe I'd leave it a day or two before I resorted to that. S _talker Naomi is just plain creepy_ , even to me. I continued up to the third floor and into the office, with the thought of the lovely time I had with Emily playing in my head. Even if it was only for half an hour, and we didn't really get to know each other during that time, it was a start…

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

It had been Tuesday when Naomi had asked me to share an impromptu breakfast with her, after I almost bowled her over in front of the counter. We hadn't spoken or seen each other since. I must admit it has been a busy few days and I hadn't really had the chance to think about it, _not that I didn't want to of course._ It's just work was busy and Katie had come over the last few nights to watch TV because theirs had blown up. Like literally _blown up_ blown up; sparks flying, cords smoking, the faint electric sizzle, accompanied by that worrying metallic smell. They were getting a new TV today, _thank god, there was a reason I moved out by myself._ And I wouldn't see her again until our usual Sunday breakfast. It was Friday, and I had just got back from my lunch break. Living so close to work, I usually just pop home and make myself a sandwich, maybe do a load of washing and then come back to the office.

There was an email from Bentley waiting for me when I got back to my desk, wanting me to deliver the signed consultancy papers to Carter-Milton. There was no point in mailing them, as it was just one floor up. Bentley had taken an early afternoon, so he wasn't in his office when I went to collect the paperwork. I told Claudette I was heading upstairs as requested and would be back shortly. With paperwork in hand, I strolled off to the third floor. When I got to those familiar glass double doors, I was surprised that Robert wasn't the one to greet me, it was Naomi. I felt my heart beat erratically as I opened the door. _I'm not sure why exactly..._

I was greeted with a warm smile that made my heart flutter, "Oh hey Emily, what brings you to the third floor?"

"Hi Naomi. I just have the signed paperwork for the consultancy package. Is Mr. Milton available?" _Professional much?_

"Sorry Emily, he's in a meeting for the rest of the afternoon, but I can take that for you," extending her hand out toward me.

I handed her the paperwork and she placed it in Milton's pigeon hole before turning back to me. "So…how's Bentley & Kent treating you these days? Is it as much of a mad house as it has been here the last few days?"

"You too hey? Yeah it's been pretty hectic the last few days. I had been meaning to catch up with you but I didn't you're your number." _Nice one Em. Smooth._

"Oh yeah, right. I realised after breakfast that we didn't exchange numbers, hang on a sec," she grabbed a scrap bit of paper and scribbled down her name and number before handing it to me. I briefly glanced at the paper, taking note that she used a little smiley face after her name, before slipping it into the pocket of my blazer.

"Thanks", I hesitated slightly before continuing, "Listen are you busy after work? I usually drop by this little bar on my way home…only on a Friday. It's called Coal, do you know it?" _I started to panic a bit. Why did you invite her out? You hardly know her….what if she says no?_

"Yeah, that sounds nice actually. I'm pretty sure there is a pint calling my name already! I get off at five…um…we…could meet downstairs and walk together if you like?"

"Sounds like a plan Naomi," _oh my god it worked, she said yes!_ I tried to contain my excitement and just offered a warm smile, _I didn't want to scare her off now did I?_ "Anyway I'd better get back to it. You know it's a long walk to the second floor and if I'm not back soon I think Claudette will either send a search party or get something other than paper stuck in the copier again…! I'll see you at five yeah?" _That's more like it Emily, brimming with confidence, it suits you._

Was it the trick of the light or did Naomi's teeth sparkle when she grinned back at me, "sure thing Em, see you downstairs later then." Without another word, I smiled and exited the office. Walking back to the office I grasped the fact that she called me Em. _Naomi called me Em…_

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

I glanced over at the clock…5:10pm… _shit, I was late to meet Em...shit I mean Emily. Shit I called her Em, before when she dropped by with the paperwork for Milton…shit...stop saying shit Naomi!_ I didn't even bother mentally slapping myself at that, I whacked my forehead instead. _Well_ _ **fuck**_ _then._ I was just finishing the last of the copies Kent left me to do and didn't realise the time. I quickly deposited the copies in Kent's pigeon hole, ran back to my desk, grabbed my bag and jacket and hurried down to meet Emily. Just before I got to the bottom of the stairs, I slowed down and caught my breath… _gee I don't want to seem too eager now do I?_ I had only been thinking about the redhead practically none stop since breakfast on Tuesday. _I was just excited I had made a new friend, nothing more right? Right Naomi?_ I was just about to push the door open and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw the message was from Mum.

 _Hi Naomi darling. Just checking in to see how you are. I'll call you tomorrow around noon, your time. Much love, Mum xo_

Mum, moved to Cyprus a few years ago, after we went on holiday there. She loved the place so much she didn't want to come back to Bristol, leaving me here by myself. She claims it had nothing to do with meeting a handsome local, _nothing at all_. _Bollocks in my opinion_. Her and Kostas had been happy together ever since. We usually speak to each other at least once a week, whether by text, call or email, just to keep up to date with each other's lives. I usually visit her at least every six months and she usually returns to Bristol at Christmas time.

 _I'm fine Mum, just about to meet up with a friend for a drink. I'll speak to you tomorrow. N_

I knew exactly what her reply would be " _who is this new friend, is it a boy? You never tell me anything Naomi._ " Sure enough the reply was instant.

 _You never told me you had a new friend…who is he and when can I meet him? Mum xo_

I ignored the last text from Mum and made a mental note to reply later, redepositing my phone in my pocket I was already fifteen minutes late to meet Emily, I couldn't keep her waiting any longer. I pushed open the door and walked through the foyer out to the front of the building. I looked around for the flaming red hair and couldn't see her anywhere. _Maybe she changed her mind and isn't coming._ I admit I felt a little hurt at the theory. I waited for another 5 minutes when my phone buzzed again. _Gosh Mum_ , I thought, t _ake a fucking hint. I will talk to you tomorrow, dammit._ As much as I love Gina Campbell, she can be a little overbearing, even more so since she doesn't live in the same town, let alone the same country. I was about withdraw my phone and type an angry reply to Mum, when I noticed the text was not from her, but an unknown number. I tapped the message icon.

 _Hi Naomi, it's Emily. I am so sorry I got a call from my sister and had to drop by home before meeting you. I live really close to work if you want to meet me at my place, otherwise I can meet you at Coal in thirty?_

Before I could stop myself, my fingers already started to reply… _fuck it_ , I was curious

 _It's okay, I just finished work and stepped outside thinking I was the late one :P I can swing by yours and pick you up if you like? N :)_

It was at least a minute, maybe even longer before I got a reply. Whilst I was waiting I started to freak out as to what her reply would be. _But wasn't she the one who invited me to meet her at her place? To pick her up, I mean._ The thought that _she_ suggested to meet her at her place, made me relax a little…just a _smidge_ …heck I was nervous. _I don't even know why…_

 _Philadelphia Place. Off Philadelphia Street. 5th Floor, Apartment 547. E_

Blimey she was close. That was literally around the corner.

 _See you in 5. N_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I am actually quite surprised people are even reading this, let alone how quickly they are reading it. I am trying to not post to quickly or leave it too long between chapters, but I guess I am yet to find a rhythm.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **~ Emily ~**

I was furious with Katie, what was she _thinking_?

I was about to head downstairs to meet Naomi after work when I got a frantic call from my twin sister.

 _"_ _Em, Em, Em…I really need your help! Meet me at your apartment ASAP!"_

"Katie I have plans, whatever it is it will have to wait"

 _"_ _Em, I need you to come home. I have a date tonight and promised to cook him dinner"_

"Kay, what does this have to do with me?"

 _"_ _Well…you see, I couldn't exactly bring Damon back to my place could I? Not with James lurking around, being…well James"_

"For fuck's sake Katie, you're in my kitchen aren't you?"

" _Well duh! And they call you the brains in the family._ _ **Please**_ _Em I…really need you."_

Must be important to her if she uses the word _please_. If I know Katie, that's her practically _begging_. "Fine, but you owe me big time and I can only give you half an hour then I _really_ have to go… And Katie, you better not have burnt my apartment down when I get there…" I hung up and rushed out of the office, down the stairs and out of the building.

I was home within about three minutes, not bad considering I'm not a runner, but with Katie in my kitchen it was run or else! I was just about to detangle my keys from my headphones, t _hey must have got twisted up in my bag_ , when the front door flung open and Katie pulled me inside, "Oh! You're here! Thank you Em" she hugged me all dramatic like.

"This better be good sis, this is going to cost you _**big**_ time."

"Oh Emily, I am so glad you're here and…of course for _letting me use_ your apartment." Obviously I wasn't _okay_ with her using my apartment, but with the state of the kitchen, I was not going to throw her out was I? The place was a mess, and my kitchen is really small…and she was my twin sister after all. _*Internal sigh* things you do for family right?_

I rolled my eyes at her in an attempt to convey a _minute_ part of how pissed off I was, "Katie, how on earth did you manage to mess this place up so quickly? Here give me **_that_** ", I grabbed the wooden spoon she was holding and went over to the pot on the stove to try and save whatever it was she was attempting to cook. "What is _**this**_?"

"Gee Em, don't you know anything? That is choux pastry…" pointing to the pot I was stirring, "…and they are creamy mushrooms to go with", indicating to the small fry pan alongside. "I'm making savoury choux buns"

I crossed my arms, clearly annoyed at her for practically calling me the dumb twin, "And why are you making _'savoury choux buns'_ Katie? And why are you making them in _my_ kitchen?" _I knew Katie was like upmarket and fancy, but Savoury Choux Buns, what the fuck? She must really want to impress whoever she going to this much effort for…_

"Well, there is this really fit guy, who has been coming to my Box-Fitch class. His name is Damon. _Oh_ he is super-hot by the way, big arms and tanned skin…"

I couldn't hold off the crossed arms, tapping foot and grilling expression as I cut her off, "Get to the point _**Katie**_ "

"Alright, alright keep ya vagina on Em… Well I asked Damon out on a date and said I would cook for him."

"Yeah and…? I get why you are here in my apartment, to escape from James and Casa De Fitch, but why the hysterical phone call for _Operation: Emily to the rescue?_ " _This was not the first time I had to step in for Katie and I doubt it would be the last._

"I was getting to that party Emily, _Jesus_! Well just before I called you, I got off the phone with Jess and she had overheard Damon talking to one of his mates this afternoon after I had left the gym. Jess said she heard Damon talking about his job…his _chef_ job! I totally freaked Em, so I called you, because you are a really good cook and could totally fix this shit. Please help me, he will be here in less than an hour." Most of what she said came out in a mumbled string of words. If it had been anyone else I probably wouldn't have understood… _again must be a twin thing._

"Fine!" throwing my hands up in defeat, "But like I said when you called, I can only give you _**half an hour**_ because I am meeting a friend." _Shit! I forgot about Naomi_. I quickly took out my phone and sent her a text to let her know I didn't intentionally ditch her.

 _Hi Naomi, it's Emily. I am so sorry I got a call from my sister and had to drop by home before meeting you. I live really close to work if you want to meet me at my place, otherwise I can meet you at Coal in thirty?_

I continued to rectify the choux pastry issue, adding a salt and a few spices to taste, while Katie tended to the mushrooms. It was only seconds before I got a reply.

 _It's okay, I just finished work and stepped outside thinking I was the late one :P I can swing by yours and pick you up if you like? N :)_

Gee she is so understanding. I will have to shout her a drink or dinner or something to make it up to her. "Katie, take the mushrooms off, and take this," handing her the other pot, "you will need a freezer bag so we can pipe up the buns. Mum hasn't given me back my piping bag since Gran's birthday dinner."

I replied to Naomi's text with my address and began to line the baking tray for the choux buns. "Look Naomi will be here any minute, so you better be on you best behaviour Katie. She is my friend and you owe me remember?" Katie can be a little, okay maybe very intimidating, to people when she first meets them, particularly women. I think she likes to show who's in charge. _And believe me when I say_ , you don't want to get on the wrong side of Katie **_or_** a Fitch for that matter.

"Yes Emily, sure Emily, I will be on my _best_ behaviour Emily" the tone just oozing with sarcasm.

I had constructed a makeshift piping bag from a plastic freezer bag Katie handed me, added the mixture and began to pipe the pastry according to the recipe. I was onto piping the third small bun, when there was a knock at the door, "Katie, can you please do something, like answer the door?" She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, and poked out her tongue at me before she opened the door. _Real mature Katie_.

 _"_ _I guess this time I am the delivery then?" I heard Naomi joke from the doorway._

"Huh?"

There was a brief pause before Naomi spoke again, clearly confused. I didn't tell her I was a twin, I mean we hadn't even got to really talking about anything other than work and the weather, "Oh sorry, you must be the um _sister_?"

" _Twin_ sister"

"Oh…I can see that…makes sense. Great. Um, I'm Naomi is Emily in?"

"Come through Naomi, don't mind Katie, she… _never mind_."

I was on the last bun when she walked into the kitchen, well basically the apartment. "Hey look thanks for coming by, I shouldn't be too long. I'm just trying to save Katie from a disastrous date. Please take a seat. Katie will get you a glass of wine, won't you _Katie_?" She soundlessly reached for another wine glass and poured one for Naomi, before handing it to her on the couch.

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

I sat down on Emily's couch when Katie, her _twin_ , passed me a glass of wine. I took a big swig of the wine…I am **_definitely_** going to need more alcohol. _There are two of them_? Well not really two, but they are somewhat identical. I mean after the initial shock at the door, I could kind of tell them apart. They both have red hair, and are similar height. Katie is a little curvier than Emily, but still quite thin. Emily is obviously the nicer twin, you can totally tell by the resting bitch-face that seems to permanently occupy Katie's expression. Emily seems to be the smarter twin too and she can obviously cook a decent meal by the way she smoothly operates in the kitchen. _I wonder if she would ever cook for me_. Don't be daft Naomi.

I watched the two of them silently bicker in the kitchen, must be a twin thing, you know, non-verbally communicating and knowing exactly what the other is thinking. That would be pretty cool, but then again maybe a little invading. I'm glad no one knows what I am thinking, that would be embarrassing. I am so nervous. I really don't know why. I took another sip of wine and looked back at Emily… _Emily…yeah I know exactly why…_

A few minutes had passed when Emily announced that dinner was in the oven and pulled Katie aside with strict instructions on what she needed to do before her date arrived. "…that also involves you cleaning the kitchen _tonight_. I will not come home to a messy kitchen and **_I_** …will…not…come home to messy sheets and naked people, do you _understand_ that Katie? That means do not fuck him in my bed okay? Or anywhere else in my apartment for that matter…do I make myself clear?"

I suppressed a laugh, because that was pretty darn funny coming from shy little Emily. If this is what she was like out of work, I think we were in for a fun night ahead.

" _Crystal_. Sure thing Em, I wouldn't dream of coming in your bed before you get the chance to." I could see Emily go bright red in response to her sister's snarky comment. "Besides after dinner, Damon is taking me to that new cocktail bar in Clifton. Then I guess _dessert_ will be back at his place, if the date goes well."

"Enough Katie, I don't need any more insight into how you and _Damon_ are going to spend your Friday evening. Are you ready Naomi?" _I had almost forgotten that I was actually in the room and not watching the TV or something._

I nodded towards Emily, clearly lost for words during that little sisterly chat. I swallowed the rest of my wine and followed Emily to the door.

"Have a nice night you too," Katie said with a really obvious _wink_ towards Emily. What was that for? Have I missed something?

"Yeah we _will_ Katie," her face showing slight confusion in response to her sister, "Don't forget to turn off the oven, clean up and lock up when you leave. I'll see you Sunday for breakfast."

Once we were in the hall, door closed behind us, Emily expressed her sincere apology, "I am so sorry Naomi, Katie called out of the blue and I was worried for my apartment...I didn't mean to keep you waiting, you must be starved."

"Emily calm down its fine. I am a little peckish but this Coal place has food yeah?"

"It sure does. Come on let's go," she grabbed my hand and quickly lead me down the hallway to the stairs. The contact was really… _nice_. Her small hand was soft and smooth, and really warm. It wasn't until we got to the stairwell that she must have realised she had unknowingly grabbed my hand, as she'd let go as quickly as she'd held it in the first place. I was a little hurt when she let go, but decided to push the thought to the back of my head and followed her swiftly down the stairs until we reached the cobbled footpath of Philadelphia Street.

Night had covered the central arterial lane of Cabot Circus, as lights from nearby restaurants and bars lined the street with warm light as distant sounds of the city nightlife filled the air. We slowed to a walking pace enjoying the crisp evening air. I'm glad it wasn't raining, it would have been particularly cold if it had, but for now it was a pleasant evening. Suddenly Emily started giggling and blurted out "Did you know that banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour?"

I couldn't contain my laughter at that. It was incredibly hilarious. I wasn't just the fact that it was totally random, but she was having good go at my aglet fact from breakfast earlier in the week. "That's not fair, I was just trying to make conversation. You are just having a good right go at me now."

"I am not. _I'm just breaking the ice_ "

We continued to giggle for the next minute or so, until we arrived in front of the bar Emily had suggested, _Coal_. It was a quaint little bar off the street. Being a clear night, there were tables and bar stools out front, under a glow of little solar lights. It was actually quite _romantic_ … _hmmm I think we should totally sit inside tonight_. I was just about offer this thought aloud, when Emily obviously had the same idea, " _ah_ inside then?" I nodded in agreement and followed her inside.

We got to the bar, and grabbed a couple of menus before looking around for a table. It wasn't that busy for a Friday night, I mean it was only 6pm and it was a bar after all. I'm sure by 10pm the place will be booming with hipsters getting their drink on. For the time being we could enjoy the relaxed atmosphere. Emily led us over to a two-seater table by the window. I took a seat opposite her, sat down and began to ponder the menu. After a few minutes, I was decided on sweet potato rostis with salmon and rocket. It would be enough to line my stomach for the evening. If I get peckish later on, there are a couple of 24 hour takeaway places nearby; this is Cabot Circus after all.

 _Look I don't know how long we will be out for but hey if the night goes well, I will end up with a new friend_. I glanced up at Emily, who was totally engrossed in the menu, twirling a loose strand of flaming red hair. Gee she was beautiful. I don't usually take too much notice of girls, but I could tell that there was certainly something about the redhead that drew me in.

The waiter came over to collect our order. Emily asked what I would like to drink so she could shout me, given the fact she "practically stood me up earlier"… _her words not mine_. "Two pints of cider please" I gave Emily a genuine smile…okay my _best_ genuine smile and thanked her for the drink.

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

Naomi and I were getting along really well. She seemed much more laid back outside of work. Not that she wasn't laid back from what I knew, but I guess she seemed happier? Less angry. Less grumpy even. She had this thing about her, like a magnetism. I felt quite comfortable in her presence and it wasn't long before my shy casing began to fall away. We talked and laughed as we ate dinner. I had fish tacos and she had sweet potato rostis with salmon. The food was absolutely delicious and not too taxing on the pocket for a bar meal. _Gee some places can be quite pricey for what we just had_.

The conversation seemed to flow freely. I got to know a little more about her a the night went on; she lived by herself, her mum lived in Cyprus with her boyfriend, she had been planning on studying law, after graduating college, but ended up traveling with her mum for a few years. When she got back to Bristol, she wasn't quite ready to return to studying, so she took a job at Carter-Milton Legal instead. She said her favourite food was Garibaldis', as in the biscuit. She hated injustice and didn't really have many friends that still lived in Bristol, except Effy.

"It's actually a funny story of how Effy and I met. I kinda got myself in detention after I expressed my opinion of how Hamlet was full of _wanking_ to my English teacher, Josie. She said that there was no ' _wanking_ ' in Hamlet and I said 'mmm. Yeah, there is. Loads. Only they call it _soliloquizing_ '. Somehow I don't think she appreciated me ' _sexualizing a remarkable piece of English literature_ '. Anyway, I was sitting in detention that afternoon, minding my own business mind you, when Effy barged on in shouting at me, saying my brother was in a car accident and we had to go to the hospital right now. We both knew I didn't have a brother, but the detention supervisor didn't know that. He told me to get going to the hospital 'quick smart' but not to speed or take any dangerous short cuts along the way. Effy and I went out behind the sports center, had sneaky spliff and laughed hysterically for about ten minutes after. Apparently she was impressed with my rendition of Hamlet the horny teenager and it didn't seem fair that I should have been in detention alone, for practically being the only one in the fucking class to have read the damn book. Pretty much we were inseparable after that."

Wanting to know more about this mysterious friend, without giving her the wrong idea and being subtle in my approach I probed, "Do you catch up with Effy often?"

"Yeah, normally. But she is on a boat in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean at the moment. Her parents had this 'great idea' to 'leave all forms of communication behind and go bond' or something on the open sea. They have been gone for two weeks and will be back the middle of next month. For the time being I'm _friendless_ , just plain old Naomi Campbell."

I felt a bit stupid saying "Well you aren't friendless, I'm your _friend_ ", but it was true and I didn't regret it after the words left my lips. Did she just say her name was _Campbell_? Poor Naomi, I could only imagine all of the jokes she got growing up. I'll keep my opinions to myself. I wouldn't want to embarrass her or make her feel insecure about it or anything.

We continued on into the night; drinking, laughing and generally getting to know each other. I was having a wonderful time, but then I realised just how much we had to drink. "Naoms, I completely forgot that you _drove_ to work today. Here I was thinking we could go for a few drinks together after work and now I have gotten you quite drunk, _I think_ , and its late and I'm pretty sure you cannot drive home….safely." I honestly felt really bad. A taxi at this time of night would be expensive and would take ages, even if you called ahead. I didn't feel too intoxicated, but even I wouldn't be able to drive anywhere without failing an RBT.

"Oh Ems, you just called me _Naoms_ ….that's cute, _you're cute_ ; I like you. You can call me whatever you want, but don't drink me call….I mean call me drunk! Ba haha! There is certainly no driving for me tonight, I'd better order myself a taxi." She pulled out her phone and began scrolling for a taxi company. _I could feel myself blushing at the realisation that she had called me cute_. Without thinking, I reached over, lightly brushing against her hand as I retrieved her phone. _Gee her skin was so soft, just like when I accidentally held it earlier._

Once I had her phone in hand, dialed a number. I waited patiently for the call to connect and held Naomi's phone up to my ear when my own phone started ringing. I answered my phone and played out an unrehearsed conversation between both phones, while Naomi listened intently, " _Fitch Taxi Service, how may I direct your call_ " "Pic _kup please…Hi its Naomi Campbell here, no not the supermodel. I am the original Campbell thank you very much! I need to order a taxi for collection from Cabot Circus, location Coal bar_ " " _We will have a taxi at your destination shortly. Please confirm drop off location_ " " _Thank you muchly. I require delivery to Philadelphia Place. Off Philadelphia Street. 5_ th Floor, Apartment 547" " _We can only take you as far as Philadelphia Street as our service is unable to accommodate internal building requests_ " " _That's fine. I can walk inside the building from that drop off point_ …" I had to stop as Naomi was in stitches and unable to contain herself. If she hadn't cut me off, I am pretty sure she would have pissed herself and fallen A over T from the bar stool…now there's a thought… _fuckin stop it Emily_. _Get your mind out of the gutter_. _What is wrong with me_? I couldn't help but join in with her (laughing that is).

When our laughing finally subsided, I returned Naomi's phone, our hands lingering for a moment, before I regretfully pulled away again, "Seriously Naoms, you can stay at mine. Katie should be gone by now and it's too late to stay up waiting for a taxi now." I looked down at my phone, I couldn't believe it was 2am already. We had talked all night and would probably continue to do so if we both weren't so tired.

"Is this just a ploy Em, to get me alone in your apartment? I am a lady you know, I need a bit of romancing before I jump into bed with someone, perhaps some flowers before you have your way with me?" Naomi said jokingly. From the expression on her face, I could tell she was only half joking… _was she flirting with me_? If she was, _I wasn't complaining_.

I don't know what came over me but I felt comfortable with the blonde, so comfortable in fact that I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine and flirt right back. "Ha ha, very funny Naomi. No, I don't **_fuck_** on first dates and besides you can have _my_ bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Whatever expression Naomi was holding was soon wiped of her face, _completely_. I couldn't tell if she was speechless because she thought I was being serious, nervous or genuinely surprised.

There was a slight pause as Naomi considered her words, "Come on then Emily, _take me back to your house, your house, why don't you take me back to your house_ " she sang quite terribly mind you.

We got up giggling at her obviously terrible version of a _Basement Jaxx_ song, as we exited the bar. We strolled back towards my place and at one point we were linked arm-in-arm and skipping drunkenly along. I haven't had this much fun in like… _ever_. I really enjoyed spending time with Naomi, _being_ with her. Well not _with_ with her but you get the idea. It was nice to have a new friend.

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

 _Why the fuck were we skipping? How old am I? Two? Who skips arm-in-arm these days?_ Emily and Naomi that's who.

If I wasn't so wasted, it probably would have bothered the shit outta me, making such a tit of myself in public; _in front of Emily_. But tonight I didn't care. I was out with my new friend Emily and we were having a ball.

I'm glad it was only a short walk back to Emily's apartment, but those stairs were murder. By the time we had reached the 5th floor, my feet were killing me. I almost felt the need to crawl up the hallway to her front door. I'm not sure if it was the feet hurting thing or the fact I was a drunken mess. It didn't look like Emily minded at all. She smiled at me all the way back to the apartment. It felt… _nice_.

"So then, I guess another drink is out of the question? Do you want a cup of tea?" as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. She could obviously see how unsuccessfully I was at trying conceal my drunkenness.

"Yeah, tea sounds perfect Emily. Just what I need."

I made a beeline for the couch, basically flumped myself face down horizontally and made myself right at home. Ahh that felt nice. Even if my feet were hanging over the armrest it was still pretty comfortable for a couch.

I jumped at the sound of Emily's raised voice, not expecting it, "for fuck's sake Katie, you are dead…so dead!"

"What's the matter Ems?" _I have got to stop calling her that…_

"Look at this mess, she didn't clean up or anything!" as she started stacking plates on the sink.

"Just leave it Emily, it's too late for that. I'll help you in the morning, I don't mind"

"You a guest Naomi, I can't let you do that."

"It's no problem and I _insist_. Besides it's the least I can do for letting me crash here tonight."

"Okay, thank you Naoms," her voice returned to its normal huskiness, as she set about to make the tea.

While Emily was making tea, I rolled over on my back and stared at ceiling…it was _spinning_. _Yeah not good_. I sat myself up to get my bearings as she sat down beside me with two cups of hot tea. She handed me one and I started sipping away. _Yes, this is exactly what I needed_. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, enjoying our tea. Finishing my tea, I placed the empty cup on the coffee table, looked over at Emily and said, "Look thanks for asking me out tonight… _I mean for a drink_." _It sounds just plain awkward now. Why did you even 'try' to elaborate on that you tosser; way to go Drunk Naomi_. "I had a really nice time though. It was nice to let my hair down. It's been a while you know?"

Cutely smirking and nodding in agreement, "I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel as though all I ever do is work and spend time either with family or myself. It's nice to get out with good company" shouldering me playfully.

I stretched out my arms and yawned quite loudly, "didn't realise I was so tired. I suppose I should get some shut eye. Do you have a spare pillow and a blanket?"

"Don't be silly. Like I said you take my bed and I'll take the couch. You are the guest, you should be the most comfortable and besides the couch is a little small for your long legs." _Was it just me or did she just check out my legs?_

"I can't do that. Let you give up your bed and make you sleep on your own couch, even if it is quite comfy."

"Fine we will share the bed, I _insist_ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone...me again. I still haven't really found a rhythm for posting yet...but I may as well post while I can. There could be a gap in between this chapter and the next, as I can only really write/edit during the day which leaves me weekends only.**

 **It's too hard to post during the week, as my day job is in an office sitting in front of a computer all day, so when I actually get home, I try to avoid spending another few hours in front of the computer screen.**

 **So far I am ahead a couple of chapters...at the moment I am about halfway through Chapter Eight. Like I said in the beginning (well I think I did...hmmm...did I?) I have no real plan for how many chapters this story will be. I have ideas at the moment up to sixteen, but that is just a guide to keep me moving forward. I am pretty sure I can exceed that.**

 **I even have a few ideas for other Naomily stories after this one is finished...so that is a little exciting. Who knew writing FF could be as exciting as reading it?**

 **Would love to hear what you think of the story so far and any tips would be greatly appreciated, so please review :)**

 **I bet you are dying to read what happened after Emily** ** _insisted_** **they both sleep in her bed after a night out drinking cider? I won't keep you waiting any longer...enjoy...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **~ Emily ~**

At first, I felt hands playfully stroking the side of my stomach. Then long thin fingers tracing circles on the side of my body, moving up towards my face. I opened my eyes to a sea of beautiful blue… _her_ eyes. I was captivated in that blue; a blue like no other. Her eyes filled with hunger, growing darker with desire with every second. I saw them glance back and forth between my eyes and my lips. I cast my own down at her _completely_ naked body, then slowly scanning up her delicate features settling her thin red lips, absent-mindedly licking my own. _She_ saw this as an invitation, instantly cupping my face with her soft hands, drawing me in for an indulgent but sweet kiss. Her lips were smooth, soft and tasted of cider…strawberry and lime cider… _my favourite_.

We lay there together in my bed both totally naked, lost in a sea of stolen kisses, when she opened her mouth granting me entrance. I willingly accepted and thrust my tongue in her mouth, where she caressed it with her own. I could feel my feel my heart beating erratically in my chest, before circulating throughout my whole body. She seemed to always have this effect on me without even laying a finger on my body, but her lips magnified it tenfold. She released her hands on my face and I pulled her on top of me, whilst sliding my hands down her perfectly arching back. She was perfect; _just fucking perfect_.

She straddled me and pulled me deeper into _her_ kiss… _yeah she had kissed me first_. Our lips crashed together in a sweet tangle of lust; tongues dancing in our mouths. Gee she tastes so good. Slight moans escaped from our lips, each enjoying the display of passion; each engaging deeper in the kiss. I felt fire erupting everywhere; _she_ was igniting this feeling in me. I could feel how much she wanted me and how much I wanted her. The kiss was _very_ descriptive. I felt hands begin to wonder, hers; mine. I could feel her hands tracing back down my body, towards my… _well you get the picture_ …She was just about to feel the heat that had been building in between my thighs when I realised… _Naomi_? _NAOMI_!

I was suddenly forced awake out of my… _dream_? My eyes shooting open, only to be blinded by the morning light. I found myself lying on my back staring at the ceiling, feeling like I had run a mile. I felt hot, like really hot, with sweat dripping off my face. It was then I realised I was not alone… _Naomi_ was sound asleep next to me on her stomach… _fully clothed_. Just to confirm that I had just woken up from a dream, I lifted the covers and glanced down at my… _also fully clothed body…phew…thank god_! I let out a deep sigh, remembering the night before. We were both totally drunk and I was pretty sure we just went to bed…to sleep.

A second realisation hit me…you were dreaming about having sex with Naomi and you… _you liked it. I did, didn't I?_ Shit, hit again…I was… _wet_ …down there. Oh fuckity fuck fuck fuck. If I hadn't have woken up, I probably would of….with her in _my_ bed! _Oh my god Emily!_ With that thought, I sprang out of bed and rushed into the bathroom and hastily shut the door behind me. I turned on the shower and stepped under the steady stream of cold water without undressing.

The cold water started to seep through my clothes down to my skin, relinquishing the fire that had erupted throughout my body, extinguishing the heat that had minutes ago been building in between my legs…in both dream and reality. After a few minutes standing in the cold shower, I took off my clothes and placed them in the sink and began to wash away the mix of emotions running around in my head; fear, lust, confusion, longing and anxiety. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and shaved my legs. Afterwards, feeling much better and a calmness passing over my body/mind.

As I was drying, I agreed to not think anything more of what happened before I had woken up. And then… _another hit_. I was now highly aware that I had ran to the shower so quickly and drenched the clothes I was wearing, that I didn't bring any with me… "fuck Emily"…use your fucking _brain_ next time, will you? Yeah, _that_ brain. With that I had no choice, I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and peaked out the door… _good Naomi was still asleep_. I tiptoed out the door in search of a change of clothes…

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

 _What the actual fuck…was that?_

I felt Emily suddenly jump out of bed and run for the bathroom, the slamming of the door in her wake, then sound of running water… _the shower_. I lay there for the next few minutes, before I peeled my stomach off the bed and rolled over onto my back, staring at the ceiling for a short time. Gee I felt like crap… _you are hungover you twat_ …that I was. I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and a muffled, " _fuck Emily_ " and decided to close my eyes and pretend I was asleep. I didn't want her to think she had been rude waking me up like that, even if she was rude. There was obviously a reason why she gunned for the bathroom like that.

With my eyes closed, I heard the bathroom door creak open. I could feel movement pass the bed and I opened one eye slowly to see…that's when I saw what she was wearing…a towel… _just a towel_. She was tiptoeing across _the carpet_ … _who does that, its freaking carpet_?…stopping in front of her cupboard. She started to slowly open the door when I snapped my eye shut… _fuck she has a mirror_ …I am pretty sure she just caught me checking her out… _I mean looking at her_.

I lay there, eyes shut pretending to snore softly and after a minute or two I heard the creak of the bathroom door again…she was back in the bathroom, getting dressed…getting _dressed_ Naomi. _Fuck up you twat_ , stop thinking about your _friend_ like that…your _female_ friend. _Remember cock-cruncher, not muff muncher_? When I figured the coast was clear, I opened my eyes and expressed a sigh of relief that Emily _had_ retreated to the bathroom. I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs, surprised at how stiff my muscles were. Despite how comfortable Emily's bed was, I think sleeping in the same position all night…well all morning I suppose and possibly the fact that I was… _um never mind_ , made me feel like an old woman. _Heck if I feel like this at 24, how on earth am I going to feel when I'm 80?_

I rolled over to Emily's vacated side of the bed, before swinging my legs over and pulling myself up, so I was seated; legs dangling over the side. Okay they weren't really _dangling_ , Emily's bed was quite low to the ground… _probably_ _because she is so sho_ rt. I sat there for a few minutes looking out the window, dragging my feet back and forth through the soft carpet, amazed at the welcoming view of Castle Park. The beautiful green sheet of perfectly kempt grass in the distance contained by those carved stone walls, with the trees lining Broad Weir…was…

"… _breathtaking_ isn't it?"

I jumped at the sudden awareness of someone else in the room, but kept my gaze towards the park, "Christ Emily, you scared the shit out of me!" Once I had caught my breath, my eyes still fixated on the breathtaking sight I continued, "But yes it is rather beautiful. You are so lucky to have found this place. Quite the gem in the Circus, if I don't say so myself."

Emily giggled, "Yeah, from where I'm standing the whole scene is _beautiful_ …"

Did she just call me… _beautiful_? Surely not. Swallowing back hard, I turned around as she walked over and handed me a fresh towel, "thank you, I think I hear the shower calling my name…"

I stood up stretched again…felt the cracking of my body in that pleasurable way… _ahh that felt good_ and walked over into the bathroom. I was just about to close the door when I recognized wet clothes in the sink… "um Emily, did you um…shower fully clothed this morning?"

I heard a _chink_ of falling cutlery from the kitchen before her reply, "umm… _no_." There was a slight pause, "Gosh this is so embarrassing. I um well, I woke up and wasn't feeling to crash hot…I sort of ran for it and…threw up in the shower."

I popped my head out of the bathroom, "Oh Em, are you alright?"

She blushed slightly, redness creeping up on her cheeks, "what? um…yeah I feel much better now, must have been the cider or something. Don't worry I…um… cleaned up and there is no like _smell_ or anything."

"What? I don't care about the vomit _Emily_ , I care that you are okay. If you are not feeling well, leave the kitchen to me and I'll sort it once I get cleaned up."

"Nah its fine Naomi, thanks for the offer. I am a big girl…I can clean up my own…I mean Katie's messes…arrgghhh…I am so going to kill her…where is my fucking phone?" She scuttled off to the bed to locate her phone, whilst I closed the bathroom door.

I turned on the shower, undressed and felt the water warm water wash over me as I stepped in. I closed my eyes, lent my head back and let the stream work its magic. As much I would have liked to just stand there with the water washing over me, I realised this isn't my shower. I quickly washed myself and got out to dry. As I was drying off, I heard a muffled one-sided conversation coming from the kitchen…Emily must be talking to Katie…

"…Fucking hell Katie, do you ever do anything properly? I told you before I left to make sure you cleaned up the kitchen, so I wouldn't come home to… _this_! …Now I have to clean up _your_ _mess_ _by_ _myself_ … We came home last night and I was embarrassed that my apartment was left this way by my _own_ sister… _what_?...Yes Naomi stayed over last night, so what?...She was drunk…we _both_ had too much to drink and I wasn't going to let her drive home…hang on…I don't have to explain myself to _you_ …Anyway I've gotta go, clean up this bombsite. Goodbye Katie…"

Once I was fully clothed again, I waited a minute before leaving the bathroom. _What was that all about, why would Emily have to explain herself to her sister? I'm pretty sure that Emily wasn't into girls…she said the last person she had officially dated was JJ and that was back in college…JJ…that's a guy's name isn't it?_ I pushed my thoughts aside and exited the bathroom. "Where would you like me to leave my towel?"

I think I made Emily jump in surprise this time, she almost dropped a plate on the floor, "Fuck, you nearly gave me a heart attack Naomi" clutching her chest with one hand and plate in the other

"I wouldn't want to do that, attack your heart", _what the fuck Naomi? What did you say that for? Think before you open your month for christ sake…_

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

…"Erm, sink is fine… _thanks_. I have to go to the laundry mat later anyway"

Sometimes I just don't know how to gauge Naomi. One minute I think we are friends, just been _friendly_ and the next minute, I think she is like… _into_ me. I swear I caught her checking me out when I walked out in a towel before but when I turned around she was fast asleep snoring soundly. _Talk about making a girl feel confused_. I thought it was only guys who did that, you know? Playing games and messing with your head like that. Sometimes I wonder what the hell is going in their dense heads…it didn't say _Naomi_ was dense, it was just a generalization given the situation at hand. I have only known her a week, but every time we talk, I feel like I have known her all my life.

It wasn't long before Naomi returned from putting her towel back in the bathroom, I mean my apartment is like a shoe box. She slid in beside me at the kitchen sink and started wiping up the dishes in the rack. "You don't have to do that you know, it's not your mess."

"Well, _technically_ it's not yours either…its Katie's" as she continued to help clean up.

"Well if you're sure…the help is appreciated. The quicker this is cleaned up the quicker I can cook you breakfast," I glanced down at my watch, "…make that lunch, I'll cook you lunch."

We cleaned in silence, I think we were both just enjoying the quiet and the company of each other. Making most of the peacefulness, I started plotting all the ways to make Katie return the favour…but still had not come up with anything concrete. Within ten minutes, the kitchen was tidy and I could hear a stomach grumble nearby…to be honest, I'm not sure if it was mine or Naomi's, _but either way I knew I was starving._

I opened the fridge and began pulling out random ingredients that I could use to whip up a delicious lunch for Naomi and me. Finally deciding on a frittata with rocket salad, I pulled out the eggs, bacon, left over mushrooms from Katie, rocket, tomatoes, milk and cheese and put them on the bench. I raided the pantry for some dried herbs, olive oil, vinaigrette and an onion.

"What do we have here _chef_ Em?"

"I'm thinking frittata with rocket salad. Would that tickle your fancy?"

"Emily Fitch, there are _plenty_ of things that would tickle my fancy, but Frittata and rocket salad sounds superb"

I must have taken a large gulp of air because I almost choked at her freshly expressed comment. I tried to disguise it as fake yawn, but I'm not sure if it was convincing enough, as Naomi just giggled. So I just pretended nothing happened and moved on. "Is there anything here you don't or can't eat? I'm not going to force you to eat anything you don't want to."

"Everything is fine…well accept maybe _**those**_ ," as she pointed to Katie's left over mushrooms.

I picked them up and threw them in the nearby bin.

"Wait a second, what did you do that for? You could have eaten them if you wanted to, no need to _waste_ them."

I couldn't help but laugh at her concern. She just looked at me with her mouth open. I retreated back towards Naomi, slowly coming to stand directly in front of her. I raised my hand and closed her mouth gently, "Naomi, I _hate_ mushrooms".

I deliberately backed away from her, realising how much I had just invaded her personal space.

" _Oh_ …well why do you…umm…have them in your bloody fridge then?"

"They were Katie's from last night."

"Ahh well that makes sense. So I guess your aren't completely identical then?"

Oh the things I could tell her, "no, not _completely_ identical…and besides I'm more fun". _Oh I'm sure you are Emily,_ thought the blonde, _I'm sure you are…_

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

A short while later, we were sitting out on the balcony with our lunch and a small glass of red each, looking out over Castle Green.

"Oh my god Em, this frittata is delicious. You really know how to cook", _it seriously was the best thing I ever tasted_. I'm really glad she cooked for me.

"It was nothing, just stuff I had in the fridge. I'm used to whipping things together, especially when Katie can't cook and James practically eats everything in sight; you know teenaged boys…"

I had polished off the frittata and rocket salad in a matter of minutes. I was sitting back finishing my glass of red, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I retrieved it and saw _Caller ID: Mum_ on the screen, "Sorry Em, it's my mum."

"Hi Mum….yeah good thanks…look I'm out at the moment, but will be home shortly…just out okay? …Look, can I call you back in like half an hour?...yeah sure…okay great…bye". _Gosh why did she have to be so inquisitive all the time, a girl is allowed to have secrets…not that this is a secret…Emily and I are just friends. But either way what's my business is my business_. "Sorry about that. I really should get going…you know mum" pointing at my phone before returning it to my pocket.

"Oh yeah sure, no problem. Look thanks for coming out last night. I had a really nice time with you and was able to let my hair down. We should do it again some time, maybe perhaps with less cider?"

"Ha ha, yeah sure sounds like a plan" smiling in her direction as I rose from the table.

Emily was looking at me with her mouth partly open, as if she wanted to ask me something.

"Well go on then…spit it out"

"I...um…well, I know it sounds stupid, but do you want a lift to your car? You know save the legs?" _I was right about last night, she must have noticed my inability to walk straight, her concern was a sweet thought though._

"What do you mean a lift, Emily you don't have a _car_?"

"No but I have a moped…"

"What the hell, why not…Thanks Ems," grabbing my jacket and bag, thinking it was nice of her to offer me a lift… _I really didn't feel like walking to my car_. I had to park a few blocks away yesterday morning, as there was nothing close to the office, due to some art expedition at the gallery.

Emily grabbed her keys, opened the door and gestured me to follow, "Let's G-O."

She led me down to level two, which was reserved for residential parking. We walked through the parking garage to her allotted space, where I discovered the infamous moped. The colour struck me first; very bright orange. It was a little beat up, but it looked like she took good care of it; paintwork polished and the leather seats looked well-conditioned. Emily walked behind the parked moped to a small storage locker, where she pulled out two open-faced helmets, one silver and one orange; same shade as the moped.

She held out the helmets, one in each hand "any preference on colour?"

"Orange please. Need to be matching duh…" I joked. She passed me the helmet, and I pulled in on. I had a little difficulty getting the strap to clip up as I mumbled to myself, "fuckin strap."

"Here, allow me," Emily walked closer and reached out for the strap. I found myself captivated by those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Before I knew it, Emily had untwisted the strap and fastened it under my chin. She stepped back a smidge and tapped me on the nose and smiled, "all set". That smile almost made me lose function of all my limbs… _Why does this girl make me lose all sense of control? I feel like a wobbly plate of jelly._ I returned her smile, forced back control of my legs and followed her to the moped. Emily in front of course, and I sat behind her on the passenger seat.

"Now hold tight Naomi, I'll go easy but I don't want to lose you okay?" she grabbed both hands and placed them securely around her middle.

She started the engine, and with a few quick revs of the throttle, we were off through the parking garage. I felt my grip tighten right under her… _oh my god Naomi_ , snap out of it. You are going to drive yourself crazy… _too late_. She drove so carefully, as I gave instructions as to where I had parked my car. I held her tightly not wanting to let go, not because of her driving, it was fine…I just loved the warmth of her…being close to her… _holding_ her. Soon enough I pointed out my navy blue Ford Fusion and she pulled over alongside the driver's side door.

I leapt off, removing my helmet and clipped it to the back of the seat. "Thanks Em, I probably would have crawled back here and would still be here on Monday!" I leant over to her and gave her a quick hug…oh it felt so… _good_ … _so_ right…and I could smell her hair; sweet like strawberries. Regretfully I pulled away but the grin she gave me made it worth ending the hug.

"No problems Nai. Drive safe and let me know when you get home safely. I guess I'll see you round?"

"Of course you will. I'll text you when I get home. Catch ya Em."

And with that she was off, scooting back to her apartment on her little orange moped with her little cute toosh…NAOMI… _fucking stop it alright_? I mentally slapped myself before unlocking my car and getting comfortable in the driver's seat. Key in ignition, engine turning over and radio coming on… "… _gotta get with you, girl like girls like boys do, nothing new_ …" for fucks sake _Hayley Kiyoko_ , give me a fucking break! I pressed play on my CD player, "… _Now then Mardy Bum, I see your frown and it's like looking down the barrel of a gun and it goes off_ …" I exhaled deeply, you too _Arctic Monkeys_?

What is the universe trying to tell me I thought to myself, raising my hands in the air… _like I didn't already know the answer to that question...FUCK!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So..mid week chapter post...I must say this is an achievement for me. I was too excited to see what you guys think and had to post something. I hope it won' disappoint and for the hardcore Naomily fans out there I don't think it will (the power of positive thinking)**

 **There is some good stuff coming up...but this should keep you all going until the weekend, when I hope to be able to post another and continue writing a few chapters ahead.**

 **Thanks again for all of the reviews, I appreciate the feedback.**

 **A shout out to fragrantlily90 who will be posting the last *dies inside* chapter of Corporate Sellout soon. If you haven't read it, you are fucking missing out, so do yourself a favour and read it! As much as I am dreading the end of the story, hopefully it will wrap up nicely for our favourite couple? Please fragrantlily90...?**

 **I was going to put an Adele joke in here...since she is in Australia at the moment,** ** _sadly I didn't get to see her :(_** **but I did resist the urge to, see if you can pick where it should be...**

 **Anyway on with Chapter Five...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **~ Emily**

The next week went by pretty quickly. Naomi and I meet up for lunch a few times. She likes to have lunch on the rooftop. It's like this hidden sanctuary that obviously no one knows about…I mean I've worked in the building for like two years and never even noticed there _was_ roof access. I mean I hardly go up to the fourth floor anyway, actually I don't think I have ever been up to the fourth floor, like ever...well until now… _obviously_. We also had lunch at my place on Wednesday, I had leftover spaghetti from the night before when Mum, Dad and Katie dropped by for dinner. James was at Gordon McPhearson's house, they both are creepy little shits, always perving on me and Katie… I mean its gross really, he is our little brother….

Anyway, Naomi and I had planned to go see a movie at lunch time on Saturday, _Me Him Her_. I don't really know what it's about but it's supposed to be a romantic comedy or something. I'm actually looking forward to hanging out with her again on the weekend. We just…click you know? Like get each other. We can be ourselves around each other….it's like a breath of fresh air really. I'm always having to tone myself down when I'm around Katie and my family. I'm still me, but more reserved I guess. It's not like I can't be like out there or what not, but it's always _Katie this_ and _Katie that_. You'd think after 24 years that it either wouldn't bother me or would have been like a phase, but obviously not. Even as an independent adult, I am still the younger twin of Katie Fitch…and I doubt that anything ever will change completely.

Naomi and I found out yesterday that we would be working together under the consultancy arrangement, as Jackson had to go on personal leave or something; apparently his grandma was in hospital in Scotland. They were unsure if she would make it, so he was on the first flight out when he heard the news. As much as I feel for the guy and his grandma, I was maybe a _little_ chuffed that Naomi and I would be spending more time together. At least it would make work more… _enjoyable_. We would start pairing up next week.

I glanced down at the clock on my computer screen, and realised it was lunch time. I grabbed my bag and packed lunch (today was corned meat and mustard relish on rye), and decided to head to the third floor to see if Naomi wanted to join me. We hadn't planned anything but there was no harm in a friend dropping by seeing if the other friend would like to join them for lunch…was there? When I got to reception at Carter-Milton Legal, Robert informed me that Naomi had just left on her break and would be back in an hours' time. _Oh well I tried_. I decided to go up to the rooftop anyway, it was becoming one of my favourite places, the view was amazing, it was quiet and there was privacy; something I am getting used to now I live alone…remember the _twin thing_? I swear we used to do everything together; eat together; sleep together, heck we even took a dump at the same time until we were nine.

As I pushed open the rooftop door I could hear someone crying… _Naomi crying_. I hesitated, contemplating if I should leave her be and go home for lunch _or_ if I should go see if she was okay; comfort her if she needed someone. Of course you know what I did, I couldn't just leave her there crying, all by herself. I'm sure she would tell me if she didn't want me there. I walked up to her slowly and spoke softly, I didn't want to startle her, "Umm Naomi, is everything alright?".

"Oh shit, Em..." she sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes with her fingers, "I didn't think anyone would come up here. I thought I would be alone."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I can leave if you'd rather be alone?"

"If you wouldn't mind Emily, I just…can't right now…" trying to suppress further tears.

Suddenly my mouth went dry, like next level dry…I had to force out my words "Oh sure, no problem…I'll ah…see you round then". I turned and started to head back to the stairwell…when I was cut off.

"Emily wait…I'm sorry. Please don't go. I ah…don't really want to talk about it, but can you sit a while? I could so with some company, you know if you don't mind. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, it's just…"

I could see she was uncomfortable; torn between telling me what was obviously bothering her and avoiding it.

"Hey you're not a bitch, and you don't need to say anything."

I walked over and sat beside her. I was reluctant at first to put my arm around her, but when she started sobbing into my shoulder, I figured it would be okay. "Naoms its okay, just let it out. You will feel better soon, I promise."

I couldn't handle her crying like this and not knowing what to say. I wanted to make her feel better; I wanted her to be okay. I pulled her into a big cuddle and started to soothe her by rubbing her back. After a few minutes, the crying subsided and she leaned further into the cuddle, pulling me closer. It felt right hugging Naomi, although she had been crying and shaking, she felt warm and genuinely happy at the gesture.

"Are you okay, Naomi? Is there anything I can do?"

She pulled away slightly from the warm embrace and her stunning blue eyes just inches from mine. She wasn't just looking at me, she was _really_ looking at me. _Like see-into-your-soul looking at me_. I could feel her breath on my face. I could see her eyes dart down towards my lips…next minute it was like the world stopped spinning and everything started moving in slow motion…I felt Naomi press her lips against my own…her soft supple lips. Her sweet tasting lips. I didn't even hesitate, like it was the most natural thing to do…I kissed her back…I mean _really_ kissed her back.

I felt my heart pumping in my chest. I felt a fire in my veins, and it felt just like… _my dream_. We sat there for the next thirty seconds lost in that kiss. That wonderful…there are no other words to describe it… _kiss_. At that moment I sure as hell realised that we were kissing, and judging by the way she pulled away, Naomi did too. She was in shock, her mouth open, her hand reached up to touch her lips; her lips that had just kissed mine…She kissed me, oh my god _she kissed…me_.

"Oh my, what have I done…Emily I didn't mean to…" she paused slightly and inhaled deeply "… oh who the fuck am I kidding…" and like that she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in for… _another_ kiss.

If I wasn't shocked before, I'm sure as hell that I was now. Naomi Campbell was kissing me, Emily Fitch with her lips…and holy fuck her _tongue_! That sneaky bitch…She pulled my waist even closer towards her as she deepened the kiss. I had unknowingly parted my lips just slightly and… _bam_ …there was her tongue. Our lips crashed together, tongues dancing, hands… _caressing_. This was no mistake…she meant it… _every last bit_. My heart felt like it was going to explode, I then I felt it…like a power-driven shock…this time it was… _electric_ …like a thunder storm; like lightning. We kissed, and kissed and kissed and there was some moaning and enjoyment being felt by both parties. And then just like that it stopped; only this time, to my surprise, _it wasn't Naomi who pulled away…_

"I'm sorry, I ah…have to go…" and like that I got up, walked to the door and descended the stairs without glancing back at the blonde, who just taken my breath away, locked up my heart and threw away the key... I descended every flight of stairs, even past my floor. I kept walking all the way through the foyer, out onto the street and back to…my apartment. When I got inside, I dialed the office and briefly told Claudette I was not feeling well and would not be returning that afternoon. I walked over to my bed and fell into it and the rest was lost until the following morning…

* * *

 **~ Naomi**

What did I just do? _You kissed Emily_. What have I done? _You, Naomi Campbell kissed her…twice_ …and now she is gone! Fuck Naomi! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!

 _I had come up to the rooftop at lunch, just to get away. Work was stressing me out and I just needed some time, by myself…to think, by myself. Ever since I left Emily's apartment last weekend something felt…different…like I…_ _knew_ _. We had met up for lunch a few times this week and that was okay. I enjoyed myself and was my usual self I guess. Then yesterday, Milton announced that Jackson had taken urgent personal leave, as his grandmother was ill and taken to hospital in Scotland, and that I would be taking his place with the Bentley Kent consultancy. I felt extremely overwhelmed at the news and that's when it hit me, like a fucking freight-train travelling at full speed; I would be working…with Emily. Like spending_ _more_ _time with her…I was scared. I just knew I couldn't do it without monumentally fucking things up. That's why I hadn't planned to meet her for lunch today… I couldn't bear to see her…those chocolate brown eyes, those rosy lips…_

 _I knew a cigarette would fill the void...momentarily while I was trying to think about the best way to handle this new development; the one staring me in the face and the one tugging at the back of my mind (and in the pit of my stomach). I needed something to calm me down. I searched throughout my entire bag, checking every pocket but couldn't find one…that's right you didn't get any yesterday when you…ran out, duh! That was it the tipping point…next thing I knew the flood gates were open and the tears were falling freely. As if it couldn't get any worse, I could feel a thousand questions spinning around in my head…why do you feel like this? Emily. Why can't you just let it go? Emily. I am pretty sure every question I asked myself started and ended with Emily. I was a mess. Sitting alone crying on the rooftop. At least I was alone for the first few minutes then…Emily…I didn't even hear her come up…_

 _Oh shit, Em..." wiping my face…fuck I am really crying, "I didn't think anyone would come up here. I thought I would be alone."_

 _Oh…I'm sorry, I can leave if you'd rather be alone?"_

 _If you wouldn't mind Emily, I just can't right now…" I'm looking at you and not wanting to touch you…well of course I do but…I won't be able to control myself_

 _Her concerned face was replaced with…sadness…she genuinely appeared upset that I told her to leave. "Oh sure, no problem…I'll ah…see you round then". She turned back and started walking back towards the door when…I just couldn't let her leave me…_

 _Emily wait…I'm sorry. Please don't go. I ah…don't really want to talk about it, but can you sit a while? I could so with some company, if you don't mind? I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, it's just…" I think I'm falling in love with you Emily…there I said it Naomi (well thought it), are you happy now?_

 _I really wanted to say something, to tell her…but it was too hard. I'm not supposed to feel this way, I am supposed to like boys…not girls…well a girl. I'm not supposed to_ _like_ _Emily in that way; she is my friend._

 _Hey you're not a bitch, and you don't need to say anything."_

 _Next thing I knew she was sitting next to me with one arm around me comforting me. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I just let go dropping my head to her shoulder._

 _Naoms its okay, just let it out. You will feel better soon, I promise."_

 _I cried for what appeared to be ages. She just sat there quietly comforting me. It's what I needed; wanted even. At that thought, the crying got worse; I couldn't stop it. It was like I was on an emotional rollercoaster that hadn't got to that high point yet…and then she…hugged me…likely properly; with two arms. She started to rub my back to calm me down and then everything started to feel better. Like her body was healing my wounds. Like she was repairing the damage I had been emotionally inflicting on myself in the last few days._

 _Are you okay, Naomi? Is there anything I can do?"_

 _Her words are what done it. I stopped sobbing almost immediately, and pulled away slightly from her cuddle. I looked up into her eyes…those warm, friendly, comforting, beautiful chocolate brown orbs. I got lost in her eyes, like that's when I knew…that's when I finally admitted defeat. I couldn't stand it any longer, that when I glanced down at her rosy lips…those cute…so fucking kissable lips. That was the final straw…I pressed my lips against hers…it felt so right. Then she, Emily, started to…kiss me back!_

 _I pulled away realising what I had done…I've ruined it; I've lost her. I KISSED her. "Oh my, what have I done…Emily I didn't mean to…"Naomi Campbell…me...kissed Emily Fitch on the lips and…and…she kissed me back, "… oh who the fuck am I kidding…"_

 _I grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer and began kissing her again. This time I didn't hold back; not in the slightest. I injected everything I had into this kiss. As I was monumentally fucking up our friendship, I may as well give it everything I've got. Emily parted her lips slightly and I didn't hold back one bit, I thrust my tongue in her mouth, pulled her even closer to me and got lost in a deep sensual kiss. Our tongues caressed each other, explored even. She tasted sweet; sexy, absolutely fucking delicious._

 _I could feel her heart beating against mine. It felt as though we were going to spontaneously combust and set the rooftop on fire! I had never kissed or been kissed like this before. It was magical. It was special. It felt like an electric shock to the system. She, Emily Fitch, she was making me feel this way. I moaned into her mouth and she kissed me back harder before…pulling away…If I wasn't ready for the loss of contact, I certainly wasn't ready for what came next._

 _I'm sorry, I ah…have to go…" and with that she disappeared. Gone. She didn't even look at me when she practically ran away._

I was so angry with myself, _what have I done?_ I have really fucked up things now. I pushed her away. She's gone. I had sat in silence for the rest of my lunch break on the rooftop, alone. I couldn't even pick up my phone to check on her; to see if she was okay after what I'd done. I felt the guilt and selfishness cover me in darkness. I didn't even consider how she felt, before I… _before I had fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Leaving the roof, I returned to work and practically stared at my computer for the rest of the afternoon. I tried not to think about it but it was impossible to forget the sight of her walking away; running away. Leaving me there on the rooftop alone. I ended up leaving work fifteen minutes early; I couldn't torture myself another second longer. I don't even know how I got to my car, let alone to my house. I just appeared at my front door, with my keys in the lock. I went upstairs and fell into the comfort of my bed. I didn't eat, I didn't shower. I cried hysterically until the tears were gone and sleep took over.

* * *

 **~ Emily**

I didn't go to work on Friday. I didn't even call in to say I wasn't coming. I shut myself up in my room; well my apartment. Windows closed, curtains pulled. I dead bolted the door so if Katie came over…which I knew she would at some point (it was a twin thing I guess) she wouldn't be able to get in with her key. I turned off my phone and threw it in my drawer. I couldn't talk to anyone, in fact I hadn't spoken a word since…yesterday lunch time…when… _well you know what happened._

I tried to enjoy the silence and ignored the thoughts running through my head. I didn't really do anything. I sat in the shower for a while in the morning, hot water washing away…well nothing really. I sat there hoping the water would wash away my fears and insecurities, but who was I kidding, nothing could do that. When I finally vacated the shower, I found the most comfortable pair of pajamas I had…I couldn't stand being naked today. I needed comfort. I needed something soft against my skin, hugging me in its warmth. I didn't eat anything, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything more than a cup of weak tea in my stomach.

It was about lunch time when I heard someone trying to unlock the door…it had to be Katie…sure enough…

"Emily open this door…right now" as she banged on the door, hoping to raise my attention. I didn't respond. I sat there in silence staring at the door from the comfort of my queen size bed.

"This isn't funny Emily. I am really worried!" Bang, bang, bang "Your office called Mum, but she left her phone at home and I just happened to be there, so I answered it. They said you left work yesterday at lunch, said you weren't feeling well and didn't come in this morning. No call, no nothing. They were worried."

Silence… "I know something is wrong Emily. This isn't like you, please open the door. I have been trying to call you all morning…I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and talk to me."

Another half an hour passed... "Emily please open this door right now…I know you are in there…"… _She is still here then?_

Another hour or so…. "Emily if you don't open this door right now, I am going to call the Police or Fire Brigade or a….a Locksmith or a…a…Emily open this door right…" Gee was a persistent little Fitch wasn't she…I had cut her off by unbolting, unlocking and opening the door.

As I opened the door, she almost fell on top of me; my twin sister dressed in her signature leopard print top, today accompanied by a short black shirt with black fishnets and gold heels. She must have been leaning against the door for the better part of two hours, waiting for me to give in and open the damn thing. I suppose I gave in because despite the fact I would have probably had the whole floor witnessing various professionals and tradesmen attempting to unlock my door, Katie does love me and she would never leave me alone, especially when she and I both knew, I needed her.

I walked back over to the bed and crumbled into the sheets in silence. After she closed the door, she followed me over, kicked off her shoes and lay down next to me. I had been crying on and off since yesterday afternoon. My face was still pretty puffy and blotchy. Katie knew better than to ask what was wrong at this point. She just lay down beside me and offered me silent comfort, while tears began to fall…I couldn't help it. It was the only thing I felt like doing; letting go, draining my eyes, in hope that the last of the tears would fall and end this miserable state I was in.

After a while, I had rolled over into her side as she cuddled me in silence. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours until the last of the tears fell. I fell asleep in her arms; a deep, dreamless, thoughtless sleep. I woke a few hours later alone…I started to freak out a bit until I heard Katie call out from the kitchen, "it's okay Emsie, I'm right here."

I dragged myself out of bed, over to the couch and plonked myself down on the arm rest, watching Katie in the kitchen. She must have popped out to the shops while I was asleep as she was making pizza…chicken, prosciutto and rocket…my favourite. Katie is a terrible cook if you remember the savoury choux bun incident, but… "for fuck's sake Em….I'm making a fucking pizza…you aren't going to die."

I spoke for the first time in 24 hours…okay well I didn't speak; I laughed. It felt good to express another emotion that wasn't self-deprecating or mentally draining. Katie smiled at me, I mean really smiled. It filled my heart with warmth, "thanks Kay."

"That's what I'm here for, innit?", she walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead muttering "silly bitch" before returning to the pizzas.

We again, sat in silence in front of the TV, eating pizza. I wasn't even paying attention to what was on; some sitcom I think. My head was too busy trying to process the words I needed to let out. The ones I needed to admit to myself and to Katie. Katie was really supportive before I even said anything. She knew whatever it was I needed time, so she didn't push me. Katie might be a bitch, but like I said she really does love me and will do anything to make sure I am safe, protected and happy. She may have a hardened exterior but deep (like really deep) down she was one of the most caring people I have ever met...

Enough is enough, I cleared my throat, "Katie, I'm…I'm…"

"…into girls…I know…"

"Whhaaa? How did you know?" I swallowed hard, "…Katie…even I didn't know, how could you possibly…"

"Emily, you are my sister. My twin. How could I not know?"

I just stared at her…trying to understand what I had just heard from the lips of my sister.

"You have to say the words _Emsie_ "

"I'm...I'm…I think I'm **_gay_** " relief at last.

"About fucking time…what took you so long?"

"You're not mad? Or disappointed? Or disgusted with me?"

"Of course not. I love you remember? I have known for a while now anyway."

"How? I didn't even know until yesterday…well for sure anyway"

"Em. I had suspicions ever since you wanted to move out and like take hold of your ' _independence_ '. I think deep down I knew you weren't into boys…I mean look at JJ? And I still don't know how you lasted a year with him…the weirdo"

"Leave JJ alone. He was nice to me and cared for me"

"Yes but he wasn't _her_ , was he?"

"Wasn't who Katie? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't be daft Em. You know exactly _who_ I am talking about. It was written all over your face when I met her that night Damon came around…You may think you're gay, but I am almost certain that you are only lezza for one girl…"

"… _Naomi_ " it wasn't a question, but a solid answer. Katie and I both knew and there was no point in denying it any longer.

"Mhmmm, 10 points for Gryffindor there Em, finally you are being honest with yourself. So why didn't you go to work today Em? Why are you here?"

"Because Naomi… _kissed me_ , I ran away because I couldn't process anything"

Katie didn't say anything, she just waited…

"I…I think she feels the same way too. But I was scared, heck I _am_ scared. What if it was, you know…experimental? What if it didn't mean anything?"

"Emily, answer this for me. What happened when she kissed you?"

"Um…I kissed her back, then she pulled away"

"Then?" cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"She apologised then said ' _who the fuck am I kidding_ ' and kissed me again"

"With tongue?"

"Yep"

"Handsy?"

"Sort of"

"What did you feel, Em? I mean the kiss. I don't want to know anything gropey"

"I felt something… _spectacular_ … and I think…I think I'm in _love_ with her." My hand flew up to my mouth, _what the fuck did I say…how can I be in love with her?_

"Well I rest my case then" crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But that doesn't mean anything? Does it?"

"Are you kidding Emsie? It means everything. She likes you, you like her…just admit it and go be happily ever after lesbians"

"How can it be that simple?"

"Why can't it? Have you spoken to her since yesterday?"

"No"

"Has she called or texted you?"

"No…I mean I don't know. I turned my phone off yesterday…avoidance remember?"

"Well go and check it you loser and call her"

I left Katie sitting on the couch as I went to retrieve my phone from the drawer I threw it in. I returned to the couch, took a deep breath and turned my phone back on. After about a minute of loading there was…nothing…no missed calls, no voicemail, no texts…no nothing…

"See Katie _nothing_ " waving my phone in her face "…it meant nothing to her… absolutely noth.." I was cut off by repetitive buzzing of my phone.

"See Emily… _something_..." grabbing my phone, "actually quite a lot of somethings."

I snatched my phone back and couldn't believe my eyes… along with 2 missed calls and 2 voicemails from work, about 12 text messages, 5 voicemails and 10 missed calls from Katie, there was 9 missed calls (every hour I should have been at work), 9 voicemail messages and…14 text messages from… _Naomi_.

* * *

 **~ Naomi**

I slept, but didn't sleep. I stayed up most of the night looking out the window; thinking, crying, hating myself. I tried to eat, but couldn't keep it down. By morning I felt defeated. I had never in my life felt this low, this hurt and it wasn't anyone else's fault but mine. I fucked up big time with Emily and I am pretty sure by the way she ran out on me yesterday, that she wasn't ever going to speak to me again.

I showered, dressed and tried to hide the puffy aftermath of like 12 hours of crying and pulled my ass to work. I needed the distraction and I figured work would help, besides I could always imagine all the ways I can snap Robert's stupid-ass glasses to keep my mind off... _Emily_. I tried to call her just before I arrived at the office but she didn't answer; it went straight to voicemail. When I heard her voicemail greeting, I almost started crying again; that cheery husky voice on the other end of the line, left me weak. I left a quick "Hey its Nai, please call me" and hung up.

By 9.30am, I couldn't take it, so I excused myself from the office and scurried off to the second floor. I asked for Emily at reception and they said that she had gone home sick yesterday lunch time and hadn't showed up for work yet. I left a message for her to call me when she arrived.

At 10am, still nothing…no call, no text. I called again and left another voicemail. Every hour I tried to call her, left a message and sent a few texts saying things like "I _'m sorry, I fucked up. Can we talk_ ", "I _'m so sorry, I'm an idiot please call me_ ", " _No one at work has heard from you and now I'm worried…please Em. Call me…I…I…miss you_ ". I know it was excessive but I was worried for her. I didn't want to see her hurt; but it was obviously too late for that. I really care about her…no…I…I _love_ her…I really do.

At 5pm I tried one last time…voicemail again. At that I switched my own phone off and took off home. I promised myself to just leave her alone. I was going home to raid my vodka stash and eat my backup supply of Garibaldis. I'd fucked up so majorly that I had to punish myself. It was the only way I knew how without severely hurting myself or disappointing my mother.

When I finally got home, _traffic had been murder even for a Friday_ , there was someone sitting on my door step… _what the fuck is she doing here?_

"What the fuck _Naoms_? I have been trying to call you for the past half hour. What did you do, turn your phone off?"

I ran to her and embraced her in a hug as the tears began to fall…like Niagara Falls fall. "Eff, I am so glad you are here…I fucked everything up…like _major_ 'Naomi has fucked up' fucked up".

Without a word, Effy used my keys to unlock the house and brought me inside. I was only just over the threshold when I just lost all function in my legs and fell flat to the floor. She tried to move me but I couldn't; I wouldn't. Effy asked me what I needed… "Vodka…I need vodka. Lots of it"

Just like that she raided my stash and brought me vodka. I sat up against the wall and began to drink straight from the bottle. I swear I got halfway through the damn thing within 15 mins. Then Effy dragged me and my vodka upstairs to my room. She deposited me on the bed, removed my shoes and jacket, and just lay there beside me while I drank and sobbed into her side. It took me about an hour to calm down and I think it was only because I had cried most of my tears last night. Effy waited until the very last sob, before removing the Vodka from my hand, replacing the cap and putting the bottle on my bedside table.

"Nai, you need to tell me what's wrong? I have never seen you this bad before".

I glossed over her question as if I didn't hear her speak it, "What are you doing here Effy? You were supposed to be back next week."

"Fucking hell Naomi, this isn't the time to think about me. The reason why I came back a week earlier doesn't matter. We need to talk about you. What's going on?"

"Just drop it okay, I can't talk about it…hurts too much" taking a swig of jolly vodka and slightly cringing since it the effects had started to really kick in.

"Naomi Campbell you have exactly ten seconds to start talking otherwise I'm leaving and I'm calling Gina"

"Okay okay. Please don't call Gina. This is me begging…see" I had pulled myself up to my knees on the bed, hands pressed together to show her I meant what I said.

Effy knew the last person I wanted to see me this way was my mother. And so I told her…everything; _absolutely_ everything. Effy and I have no secrets. I may not always be forthcoming about mine, but eventually I will tell her, mostly through coaxing, threats or extreme persistence. Today the threat card was successful. Well anything where my mother is involved in speaking about feelings and stuff is a sure way to get me talking to Effy.

"…see what I mean Eff? There is absolutely no way she is ever going to want to see me or talk to me ever again. And you know what the worst part is? I fucking _love_ her Effy. _I love Emily Fitch_."

It's like Effy wasn't surprised in the slightest that I just admitted that I think I might be gay and totally in love with a girl.

"Then turn on your fucking phone and call her," she passed me my phone and slapped it down in my palm, "don't be such a fucking pussy."

I did what I was told. Effy has this like stare that will pretty much make you do anything. She sat there on the bed, with her dark grey eyes peering deep into my subconscious, telling me what I needed to do. When my phone turned on I saw no messages; no missed calls, no texts and no voicemail from Emily; just 2 missed calls from Effy, not long after I had switched off my phone.

"What's the point Eff? She hasn't even returned any of my calls, texts or voicemails" as I threw the phone against the wall. It hit the door way and ricocheted out into the hall. I put my head in my hands and started to cry, but there were no tears left; just pain… _it's what I deserve anyway_.

Effy went out into the hall to retrieve my phone. When she re-entered the room she said, "um Naomi…your phone is ringing, do you want me to answer it?"

I couldn't speak, I knew it was her. I nodded and Effy pressed _answer_.

"Hey, its Effy…yeah she's here…um I'll check", she held the phone against her chest and whispered, "Nai its Emily, she wants to speak to you."

"I can't Eff…what if I say something wrong?" whispering or really mouthing back in fear.

She returned the phone to her ear, "Look Emily, she can't really talk right now. Can I get her to call you later?...Yeah okay thanks I will. Take care." Effy ended the call and put the phone on the bed next to me.

"What did she say?"

"She said she _really_ needs to speak to you and to give her a call later tonight. She said she would wait up for a bit until you are willing to talk."

"What is wrong with me Effy? I have been trying to talk to her all day and now I couldn't even answer my own damn phone."

"Naomi, it's not easy realising you are or could be gay, let alone that you are in love with someone; especially _you_. Just go have a warm shower and I'll go get something for us to eat. Then we can call her together alright?"

I nodded and walked over towards the door, "and Nai…stop beating yourself up. If she didn't feel the same way she wouldn't have kissed you back, called you and asked to talk. Stop assuming the worst."

I felt better after a warm shower and something in my stomach. Effy had made me some dry toast with a small amount of butter and poured me a glass of orange juice. Although I couldn't eat much, having something in my stomach was better than nothing. When I couldn't avoid it any longer, I picked up my phone and dialed Emily's number.

" _Hello_?" she answered

"Um hi, it's me…Um Naomi"

 _Yeah I figured. Look can we talk? I mean face to face?"_

I hesitated and when I didn't speak, Emily mumbled " _please Naoms, we_ _need_ _to do this_ "

"…Okay, when?" I don't think my mouth had ever been so dry. It hurt to speak those words

 _Now is a good a time as any I guess. Can you come to mine?"_

"Umm, Emily I can't… _I um can't drive_ "

Effy snatched the phone and started speaking instead, "Hey Emily, it's Effy again. What's your address? I'll drive her myself….mhmm…mhmm…yeah okay…yep see you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow..Chapter Six already...I am surprised that I have made it this far. The reviews make it worth it. Thank you all for the support, it's what keeps me writing...always trying to impress and keep things** ** _interesting.._**

 **This chapter reminds me of a song I am listening to at the moment. I usually cannot listen to music and write at the same time (it can be awfully distracting, although normally I am pretty good at multitasking ;D ), but background music is soothing when editing...tonight is an Arctic Monkeys cover** ** _'Do I Wanna Know' by Chvurches._** **If you are an Arctic Monkeys fan or want to listen to something a bit...** ** _different_** **...certainly give it a listen. Might help set the scene for this chapter for you anyway.**

 **This one is a _little_ shorter than the others, but it's essential for setting up the next/future chapters.**

 **As usual I like a slow and almost painful build up, so I hope I do this chapter justice. Oh and I decided to bring in Effy and Katie's POVs to put a delightful** ** _spin_** **on things.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter in 'electric love'...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **~ Effy**

I have known Naomi since college but in those eight years, I have _never_ seen her this way; totally and utterly shattered… _broken_. And you know what? It scared the absolutely fucking shit out of me…yes _me_ Elizabeth Stonem gets scared… _occasionally_.

I know she can be a stubborn tosspot but _never_ like this before. I know this whole thing with Emily is new and I haven't exactly been able to contact her while I was away on my technology-free family trip, but she was _Naomi_ after all; she didn't do feelings and when she had to deal with them, her main coping mechanism was to run away and drown her sorrows… _with vodka_. In all the years I have known her, it took a lot, to get her to open up to me, let alone anyone. I think she found comfort in sharing her deepest and darkest secrets with me, because I had my own troubles if not darker, and more disturbing.

When I saw her get out of the car, swearing her way up the driveway, I could see she was broken in a way that I had never seen her before. It was mainly because if her eyes. They are usually bright blue, like bluer than the sky; something that always pissed me off, being so _bright_. Today they we colourless; they weren't anything. It's like they had been drained of all emotion; all feeling, leaving nothing behind. With that I knew whatever was bothering her had shattered her to the very core. I mean Naomi has been through a lot of crap, especially after her Dad left, but she was still… _Naomi_ , my best friend. The girl I saw was almost a shell of her former self…and this scared _even_ me.

After Naomi had stopped crying and finally told me everything, I felt _relieved_ actually. For once, she finally admitted something. She finally opened up that part of her that had been locked away for well over a decade, when her Dad fucked off for good. She had finally admitted something I had known ever since I met her…that _she was into girls_. It was never obvious really to anyone else, but I had always known she might be gay; even before she did. I had never said anything or teased her about it, well I did but she was oblivious to that fact. I knew she would need to figure it out on her own and accept it when she was ready.

Naomi being the way she is, strong, independent, and opinionated, would never be satisfied with a man. She wasn't dykey or butchy like other lesbians I had known. She was just...well _Naomi_. It's hard to explain really, but I knew it and now she did too so that was enough. When I had spoken to Emily the first time, I could just hear it in her voice, however short the conversation was, that she had stolen my best friend's heart. I mean call me inquisitive beyond realms, but this _Emily_ , sounded perfect for my Naomi. My thoughts were confirmed when I _saw_ her. Yes Naomi you fucked up, but there is _**no doubt**_ in my mind that she loves you too. Again it's all in the eyes; the windows to the soul.

 _"_ _Get in the car Naomi", it's really fucking pissing me off, she is acting like a two year old._

 _"_ _I can't, it's too much too soon," through crossed arms and pouty lips._

 _"_ _Last time Naomi, get in the_ _fucking_ _car…otherwise there will be more ways than one you will regret this", I shot her one of my well…_ _signature_ _stares and she instantly obeyed and got in the car. Yep,_ _that_ _look always works a charm._

 _Once she was seated, she just…sat there, unwilling to buckle her seatbelt, like a small child throwing a tantrum. This behaviour wasn't new for Naomi; she can be a right stubborn cow when she was in a mood. After little debate, I leant over buckled up her seatbelt and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She seemed to relax a smidge; like that of an ink blot. Naomi and I always had this…_ _connection_ _…I really couldn't explain what it was really, but we seemed to be able to pick up on things like we could read minds and convey unspoken words between us. Sometimes though, I thought I had more of a knack for it than she did…gee Naomi could be daft sometimes. I think sometimes the most intelligent people can be so dumb; then again maybe it was all that peroxide finally seeping into her brain after all this time._

 _We finally arrived outside of Emily's apartment building, obviously being a Friday night, we were able to get a park right out front; a near impossible task during the day, this is Cabot freakin Circus after all._

* * *

 **~ Katie**

"Emily stop pacing and come sit down. You will be put out of your misery soon, when she _gets_ here"

Emily continued to pace back and forth across the tiny apartment, until I actually had to physically stop her and drag her back to the couch.

"Em, just _breathe_ …everything will be okay," as I rubbed the side of her arms to comfort her.

"What if…"

"…not going to happen Emsie"

"But how can I… _we_ …?"

"…for fuck's sake Emily, calm the fuck down…here have _**this**_ …" I handed her my half-drunk glass of vodka and lemonade. She took the glass skulled the remains; expressing a sigh as she put the empty glass down on the coffee table. "Better?"

"A little."

There was a knock at the door and Emily went as pale as the apartment walls. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Show time Emily… _hello_?" waving my hands in front of her pale face, "...snap out of it and get the fucking door already."

Emily didn't move she just sat there somewhat shaking; pale-faced and fixated on the door.

"Oh for fuck's sake Em" getting up to answer the door "she is just a _girl_." No Katie, not **_just_** a girl, reflected Emily….still fixated on the door.

I opened the front door to find a tall thin brunette, with deep grey eyes, standing in the hall. I must admit I was taken aback by her appearance; she was wearing dark shadowy eye make-up ( _a little dark for my taste_ , but it suited her I think), her hair, like a dark brown/almost black colour, loosely fell down to her shoulders, and was dressed in a black Megadeth tee and dark skinnies, accompanied by a pair of black sneakers. I shook my head and remembered that I didn't know who this chick was and that I hadn't asked. I was just about to say 'who the fuck are you and what do you want' when I noticed Naomi cowering behind her about two meters down the hall.

"Um…hi…you must be _her_ friend then", gesturing towards the cowering blonde behind her, "Ellie or something?"

"Effy"

" _Right_ …well come on in then you rock concert groupie and you too Blondie" gesturing them inside the apartment like some fucking housemaid. _Anything for Emily, anything for Emily_ I repeated…

I turned around to look at Em as they entered, I immediately saw all of the colour return to Emily's face and a small smile occupy her lips until it disappeared as quickly as it came. _Fuck sake Emily, pull yourself together already_ , trying my absolute hardest to suppress an eye roll. _Anything for Emily, anything for Emily…_

"Take a seat… _ladies_ …I'm not sure where though…Emily you could have rented a bigger apartment or at least got a table and chairs or something…I mean you can't even have more than two people over at a time…" I stopped when I realised that there was no point going on about it; Emily was a bit shy, didn't have many friends (if any aside from Blondie over there) and so her tiny apartment made complete sense.

"Nai, floor now" demanded Effy as she plonked herself down sitting on the carpet opposite the lounge where Emily and I were seated. This _Effy_ character seemed a bit…well intimidating… _obviously not to me_ …as Naomi did what she was told and sat down next to her, without even the slightest glance towards my sister.

We all sat in silence for the next few minutes until it was up to yourself truly to finally break the silence, "Jesus fucking Christ on a bike, I need a drink. This moment is too awkward, _even for me_." I got up and walked the few feet over to the kitchen and pulled out two bottles from the pantry; vodka and gin.

Holding up and lightly shaking the bottles to the room "any takers?"

Effy shot up her hand, "Gin. Straight up. Double shot". My kinda girl ( _no_ not like that…I'm the _straight_ twin… _remember_?). Knows what she wants, doesn't hesitate and is straight to the point.

I looked to the others and as if on cue they both said at precisely the same time " _Vodka_ , just vodka". I almost pissed myself laughing, but decided to swallow it for the sake of my twin sister.

Once everyone had a drink in hand, we all looked at each other "bottoms up then girls" I said taking the lead; as per _fuckin usual_. When the first round was finished, we moved on to the second, then the third before the seemingly impenetrable quiet was broken, by non-other than my beautiful copy, _Emily_.

"Um…Katie, Effy? I think Naoms and I need to…um… _talk_ …in _private_."

I saw Effy raise an eyebrow at Ems nickname for Blondie, she got up and motioned me to follow her.

"Come on then Leopard-Print Lizzy, where is the nearest bar? I think you and I need to leave these girls to _it_."

"My name is Katie, fool… Second Floor or TGI Fridays?"

"TGI Fridays, I am staaaaarrrved for both liquids and solids" Effy said patting her petite stomach.

"Come on then loser, best we leave these two to get _reacquainted_."

* * *

 **~ Emily**

Shortly after Effy and Katie left, I could feel myself starting to relax; not much, but I was on my way…it was just me and _Naomi_ after all. Then again it could be the all alcohol I'd literally consumed in the last few minutes; liquid courage and all that…

"Naomi? Could you please come sit here" as I patted the empty space on the couch next to me. Without a word, Naomi rose from the floor and took two steps with her long, lovely legs… _jesus Emily get a grip_ , you need to talk to her, not stare at _those_ …I mean her legs… _just legs_ …you use them to _walk_ you know…and sat down beside me.

It was apparent we were both thinking the same thing as we both spoke in unison "I'm sorry". We both suppressed the _slightest_ giggle and shared a small smile with each other.

"Look Em…I...umm. Fuck this isn't going to be easy…" Naomi took a deep breath before continuing and I didn't want to interrupt her as we both really needed to talk this through, "I know I have fucked up big time, like monumentally fucked up and I am sorry to have destroyed our friendship. I…"

"Naomi stop. You haven't _destroyed_ anything okay?" placing my hand on her knee. I am pretty sure she almost jumped ten feet high at my touch, but I pretended I didn't notice; the mood was tense after all. So tense in fact you could slice it with a spoon for fuck's sake.

"I… **_I_** haven't?" looking utterly shocked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Of course not. I mean I know we have only just met and haven't been friends for very long, but I feel like I have known you my whole life."

"Really?" I nodded in response, "me too Em, very much so" with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Look when you…umm..." I had the sudden urge to swallow all the salvia in my mouth before continuing, without meeting her gaze "kissed me, I admit I was shocked. I didn't… _umm_ …know you felt that way…I mean the… _same_ as me," the last three words very quietly whispered, as I finally caught her eye.

"You what Em? Did you just say you *cough* feel the… _same_?"

I bit my lip and nodded like a shy child.

"You aren't joking are you?"

Again I sat there silently and shook my head, agreeing with her…and those now bright blue eyes. We sat in silence for another minute or so, I think processing what had just been said, when Naomi picked up my hand and wrapped it in both of hers. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling at her touch which spread rapidly from my fingers all the way to my heart.

I took a deep breath and verbally affirmed "I…ah really care for you Naomi. I am so sorry I ran. I was more shocked with myself when I willingly kissed you back. I freaked out and left you there. I shouldn't have done that and I am so sorry." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Hey Ems, don't cry. It's okay..." wiping away my tears with her thumb, "I shouldn't have pounced on you like that…umm… _twice_."

"You didn't 'pounce' on me like some kind of animal or something, you lead with your heart and that's quite okay. I need to know though…" I'm not sure if I was biting my lip because I was nervous as hell or trying to hold back the tears from falling, "why…why did you… _why did you kiss me_?"

Naomi didn't even think before she answered, like she already knew what she wanted to say, "Because I _wanted_ to. And the second time as well…" now she was the one avoiding my eye, "did you…umm… _did you_ really want to kiss me back or did you like….get lost in the moment or something?"

"Not all…I… ** _I_** have been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you, you know that day in the meeting?"

"Emily!" she exclaimed slapping my shoulder, "…that day my tits were in full bloom!"

"I didn't mean it like that…" blushing heavily, "I meant that it was your eyes. The first thing I noticed about you was your eyes…they were, they _are_ so beautiful… _you_ are beautiful."

"Again you aren't kidding are you? You're serious!"

Shaking my head and nodding seemed to be easier, less awkward, then I mumbled out loud, "what does **_this_** " pointing between us, "mean Nai?"

"I think it means we are both… _into girls or at least each other_ …and…I think I ah…might be **_gay_** …"

"Now you're not kidding are you?"

Now Naomi's turn to blush and shake her head in agreement.

"Well I guess that makes two of us then…might be **_gay_** I mean"

We stared at each other, like seeing each other for the first time… _like really seeing each other_. We continued to gaze into each others eyes, until Naomi broke the silence, "Em, can I…ah ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" I'm pretty sure my nervousness was lit up like the red light district.

"Umm do you still want to go to the movies tomorrow?...like a…like a…date?"

"Like a _date_ date?" My eyes felt like they were going to explode inside my head, _did Naomi Campbell just ask me out_? Like all proper?

"Yeah…" she sat up more confidently, cleared her throat and asked, "would you like to go out with me like on a date…to the movies… _tomorrow_?"

* * *

 **~ Naomi**

My heart was beating so fast, I thought Emily might be able to hear it and feel it vibrating through the two-seater couch.

It felt like an eternity before she replied to my…my… _oh my god, I just asked her out on a date, didn't I_? Like a ' _date_ ' date, like ones girls and boys go on…. _fu_ ck _Naomi what are you…twelve_? I must have been in so deep in my inner dialogue that I didn't even hear Emily's reply.

There I was looking at her lips and nothing was registering? It wasn't until I felt a quick peck on the lips, did I realise that she has said yes.

Pulling away from the quick, but meaningful peck on the lips Emily said all matter-of-factly, with her husky voice and lightly blushed cheeks, "Yes Naomi. I would _love_ to go on a date with _you_ ".

I didn't even try to hide my ear to ear grin from being plastered on my face. I felt so undeniably happy and she made me feel this way. The least I could do was show her with the biggest (non-creepy) smile I could muster. A thought occurred to me and the smile fell from my face, "you aren't joking are you?... ** _Ow_**!"

Emily actually punched me in the arm, like full on punched me. Gee this Fitch has got an arm on her…I wonder… _STOP IT NAOMI_! Don't get too far ahead of yourself… "Of course not, silly. I cannot wait" with a smile as equally beaming as my own just moments ago.

"Um…Emily? I ah…don't want this to sound… _weird_ , but do you mind if I stay here tonight? I mean Effy drove me here, I have already had like a whole bottle of Vodka…I kinda had quite a bit before I even got here…and I don't think I can walk down the stairs without ending up in hospital…"

"Of course. No trouble at all", looking at her watch. "It is late, let's go to bed… _to sleep_." _Crap she saw that raised eyebrow didn't she?_

Emily stood up and led me to the bed where we resumed our positions from the previous Friday evening. Only this time we were facing each other holding hands until we both fell asleep smiling. _How on earth can one person make me feel this way?_


	7. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE...me again!**

 **Like I said, still haven't gotten into a rhythm for posting regular updates, but I am sure you all won't mind :D and if you are like me...I love surprises (well good one anyway).  
**

 **Just for the record, given that I live in Australia and have never been to Bristol or set foot in the UK, I have had to do my research and try to make it sound as "British" as possible without over-doing it. I must admit there are probably some more "Australian" terms in this chapter but I hope it sounds believable and helps set the scene properly.**

 **When I first decided to write, I was surprised at how much I knew about British slang (obviously being in a country founded by the British helped) and then how much I didn't know in general about the way of the British. Its always hard writing about a different country and culture (well from their POV anyway), but it has been quite entertaining finding out to say the least. Like in this chapter about the club and the chewing gum is apparently a real thing!**

 **Anyway thanks again for the reviews and follows. I love opening my inbox and finding a new review or follower.**

 **We are getting closer to the good part I promise...the next chapter will blow your mind I think (it certainly blew mine when I wrote it!), but will still keep you wanting more...who do you think I am?  
**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **~ Emily ~**

"… _aww_ aren't they cute all cuddled up over there…obviously kissed and made up then?"

"Yeah Leopard-Print Lizzy, picture perfect, don't you think?"

I was woken up by Katie and Effy talking (and giggling like adolescent school girls) in the lounge, not far from the foot of the bed; the one that Naomi and I fell asleep in late last night, after our… _talk_. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, pretending I was still asleep. I felt a slight squeeze of my hand, so I opened my eyes slowly, but didn't move my head, so Katie and Effy didn't notice me stirring from my slumber.

I was met with those beautiful blues and a little side smirk from none other than…Naomi…my _date_ for today. I returned her smile and gently squeezed her hand in return. We lay like that for a few minutes, holding hands and getting lost in each other's eyes, until I had had enough of the giggling. I swiftly picked up my pillow and threw it in the direction of the couch where it hit Katie square in the face.

"Fucking hell Emily! What was **_that_** for?"

"No you fucking hell Katie. What the fuck are you doing back at my apartment? And why…" noticing the time "… _why_ the fuck are you waking me up at 5:30am on a _Saturday_ morning?" I sat up in the bed, still holding Naomi's hand, receiving a snigger from Effy, "you too Effy. What the fuck?"

"We only got back about half an hour ago. Your sister and I had quite enough to drink…well _she did_ " pointing to my sister "…last night and were in no state to drive home".

"That still doesn't explain why you woke us up giggling like school girls does it? Talk about a _rude_ awakening…don't start with me Katie, not the time or the place." I knew what Katie was going to say, trying to extinguish it before it became embarrassing.

"I wasn't going to _say_ anything my beloved little twin," as she returned my pillow with a huff, narrowly missing Naomi's head.

"arrggghh, for fuck's sake Katie! Here's what's going to happen. We are going back to sleep for a few hours, and so are you two," angrily pointing in their direction, "then Effy or Naomi, whoever is less hungover… _so Naoms but that might be Effy_ …is going to drive home and I'll pick Naomi up later okay?" no answer from anyone, "okay?! Comprende?"

As if in unison, three "Yes Emilys'" were returned.

 _I really like this independent Emily_ , I thought to myself. _She is strong and opinionated, and a little more honest with herself, yeah I like it_.

"Great, back to sleep then… _all of you_." I resumed my place next to Naomi only this time she held out her arms for me to join her. Who was I to say 'no'? Gorgeous blonde gesturing me to go hug her and fall asleep in her arms, there was no other way but to comply, smiling fiercely. Naomi smiled at me as I cuddled into her shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you' before closing her eyes and snuggling into me. Giggles heard from Katie and Effy from the lounge.

When I finally roused a few hours later, still snuggled up to Naomi mind you, I had to fight the urge to just stay there, in her arms forever… _oh she is so beautiful_ …and warm…and cuddly… I slowly released myself from her embrace, sitting up and just about to go have a shower, when Naomi pulled me back down for one last cuddle before she and Effy made their way home. I was practically lying on top of her until she rolled me off and gave me a warm sweet cuddle and kissed me on the top of the head. I looked up into her eyes and could see her pupils dilate larger and larger and I'm pretty sure the only thing stopping her from…*shivers*...was my sister and Effy, only a few feet away in the lounge, starting to stir from their brief slumber. I could fucking kill them right now you know, for just… _being there_.

After Naomi and Effy left for home, I kicked Katie out, so I could get ready for my date with Naomi.

 _"_ _Fucking go home Katie...I don't care if you want to help me get dressed for my date. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself and besides it a fucking movie, not a fancy dinner or something."_

 _"_ _Alright then you lezza…whoops shit…sorry…too soon?" joked Katie, without the slightest touch of malice in her voice. I wonder how long that will last…I'm sure she will be screaming it from the hills sooner or later._

 _"_ _Katie, I know you're only joking, but I need you to keep this to yourself okay? I don't really know if this is what I think it is. I need time to find out on my own. I'm not ready to tell Mum and Dad yet and especially_ _not_ _James. Naomi and I need to get to know each other first and I need to get a little more comfortable with myself before I…you know…_ _come out_ _. Can you respect that Kay?"_

 _"_ _Emsy for you…anything. I promise." She peeled herself off the couch and gave me a hug before leaving the apartment. See Katie does have a hidden heart of gold,_ _even if I am the only one who gets to see it_ _._

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

I'm glad Eff just dropped me off and was on her way. I needed to have some time alone, to wrap my head around what actually happened last night and the fact that in a few hours, Emily and I would be going on our _first_ _date_.

I made myself a coffee and sat out the back with a cigarette, trying to calm myself, whilst sending off a quick text to Emily with my home address. I was pretty nervous, but you know what else I was? _Pretty fucking horny_. Emily brings out the angel and the devil in me.

A short while later, I was standing in the shower under the warm steady stream, thinking about the recent turn of events and I didn't realise how waking up from cuddling her all night (well all morning) could make me feel like a ball of goo and a sexual fiend at the same time… _talk about oxymorons_. I think it had something to do with her standing up for herself, well _us_ I guess. _Gee so was so fucking sexy when she did that_. The bit that got me going, is when I pulled her back down to me for one last cuddle, before I left and she was lying on top of me. Like boobs pressed to mine, on top of me. I mean Katie and Effy were just there. If they weren't there I am pretty sure nothing would have stopped me from ripping off Emily's shirt and...*shivers*…

It was that moment, I realised that I was _alone_ in _my shower_ , with images of a half-naked Emily rushing through my head. Before I knew it, my hands had already started to travel south of the border, slipping inside me. I know I was in the shower, but _fuck_ was I wet…I propped myself against the shower wall and sought to indulge myself. One finger, then two. Slow and steady pace, whilst images of my gorgeous date, with her red hair and rosy lips flooded through my brain. I tried to picture what was hidden to the eye; under her clothes. Her tits, her arse…her _tight_ pussy. I started to pick up speed with my self-penetration, feeling my orgasm close. I pictured touching her, tasting her…OH MY GOD…fuck…I was really getting close now, _good thing I live alone then_ …I started circling my clit with my thumb, whilst still keeping my two fingers in good pace for the finish line. It was remembering the kiss (well two) we shared that done it. Her soft lips…oh fuck…her tongue caressing mine…oh…oh...oh…YES…YES…OH EMILY FUCK YES!

I seriously hadn't wanked off in some time and it felt so good to relieve some of the frustration and I suppose the visions of a beautiful redhead helping me get off just topped my orgasm off nicely. Well that will keep me satisfied until… _well probably not for very long knowing the effect Emily has on me_ …

Looking through my wardrobe for something to wear for our movie date wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I figured we are going on a casual date to the movies, so I went for comfortable…something _me_ I guess. I elected for black skinnies with a blue and black check button-up top, and my favourite pair of red vans. I didn't really do anything with my hair except scrunch some product in it to keep my natural wavy curls. I applied a very small amount of makeup. I didn't want to go overboard, but I wanted Emily to see I had made an effort. I cleaned my teeth and grabbed my wallet, phone and keys I scuttled downstairs to wait for Emily to pick me up for our date.

I wasn't waiting for long when I heard a cute little honk and then a knock at the door. That must be Ems on her moped. I made sure I didn't rush to open the door, didn't want to seem too eager and come off as a tit. I took a deep breath before opening the door where I found a gorgeous little redhead sporting black tee, with an open buttoned bright yellow cardigan, with black tights and a pair of short… _very short_ denim pants, topped off with some black flats. _For someone so short, she does have quite long legs_ …She looked adorable and like me, she looked comfortably casual.

"You are looking adorable today" feeling confident with a ridiculously big smile. I was on a date after all, _it's okay to complement and flirt with your date, isn't it?_

"Naomi, you saw me like two hours ago…you tit" she giggled smiling back at me. "Umm… I got you something… **_here_** ," passing me a single red rose and a packet of…

"Garibaldi's! OMG you are the best…can't believe you remembered!" leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. I planted a light peck there and noticed, pulling away, a slight blush glaze across her face.

"I remember _everything_ about you Naoms, you are perhaps my favourite person".

Oh she was so cute saying that, not just because she said I was her _favourite_ , but she did this cute little twisting thing with her feet and hips… _and there goes Naomi into a ball of goo._

"Wait a second, I asked you on a date and here you are with a flower, Garibaldis and are picking me up? How does that work? I guess I'm already crap at this dating thing…"

"Nonsense. I couldn't exactly let you drive given your… _state_ …but this is still your date. I'm just the taxi driver"

"Okay well leave the rest of the date to me _Emily Fitch_ …it might be a casual movie date, but I plan to knock your socks off with flattery."

"I'm sure you will" giving me a wink complemented by the cutest little smile I think I have witnessed on the little Fitch… _scratch that ever witnessed…period…_

I left the rose and pack of Garibaldis on the hallstand as Emily took me by the hand and led me out to the moped. She offered me the same orange helmet as my last ride, and helped me fasten the clip. I sat behind her on the moped and suddenly started to feel nervous again… _so nervous in fact I forgot where to put my hands_. I froze slightly until she grabbed my hands and rested them around her waist. She felt so warm and cuddly once again and I had to switch off the fact she was between my legs. I turned my thoughts to some mundane subject... _ahh the beach will do_ …the relaxing, sandy, **_hot_** beach… _yeah not really helping Naomi_. Let's just say I tried to not think about anything other than holding the fuck on whilst we rode to the Cinemas.

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

Considering it was a Saturday, traffic was pretty mild.

We made good time and got to Showcase Cinemas in Avonmeads in about 20 minutes. We decided Cabot Circus gets a bit old when you spend nearly all of your time there, so we chose this cinema instead. There is this little… _well little compared to Circus anyway_ …shopping complex that has a variety of shops including; coffee shops, a bowling alley and Krispy Kremes! Oh how I love donuts…especially Krispy Kremes….mmmmm…

We were a little early for the screening of _Me Him Her_. So we thought we would buy our tickets and hit the arcade. And by 'buy our tickets' I mean Naomi bought them…she insisted because it was her date.

"…I _insist_ Emily. _My date; my rules_ , okay?" She does this little scowling thing with her eyebrows followed by her signature Naomi side smirk thing. I figure it's her 'I am being serious' look…it makes me melt like butter…

"Well if you _insist_ , how can I resist?" *mental slap* _rhyming? You are rhyming now?_ Rhyming has never been and will never be cool _Emily_.

"You are so cute, even when you don't try to be…one of the many things I like about you" she joked tapping my nose before strolling over to the ticket booth to purchase our tickets. Somehow I think she picked up that habit from me…

It wasn't long before she had come back to where I was sitting on the red lounge chairs in the foyer. It took me a while to realise she had actually returned, as I was transfixed on the carpet…why do cinemas and movie theatres always have such trippy carpet? Like 'make-your-eyes dance' trippy with all of the strange, yet mesmerizing patterns and colours? The neons around didn't help either...I mean I could have been sitting there for like ten minutes before I looked up to find Naomi sitting next to me with the tickets. She had held this expression, like she was enjoying watching me being a weirdo staring at the carpet… _I mean who does that?_ Stare at the carpet I mean. Naomi can look at me all she likes, I will _never_ complain about that.

"I always find the carpet in these sorts of places quite hypnotic. Looks like you do to…apparently." Again with the side smirk, _you are killing me Naomi_. "I was only sitting here for like ten minutes watching you stare at the carpet in bewilderment…"

"Sorry, I got lost for a moment, you know? The patterns, the colours and **_those_** neons don't really help" pointing in the direction of the pretty fluorescent light. "It is on a rare occasion that something beautiful catches my eye and everything else just ceases to exist for a small moment in time…" looking into those magnificently stunning blue eyes and the process starts all over again. At least I think Naomi let me indulge for a minute or two until she obviously found it necessary for me to stop staring.

"Was that your way of calling me beautiful or am I imagining things?"

"Was that your way before, when you said I was cute, you telling me that you like more about me?"

"Was that a rhetorical question or are you messing with me?"

Managing to replicate her side smirk as best as I could to add to the suspense of her clearly confused expression "what do you think?"

"I think I am absolutely confused and slightly still hungover from last night…so I have no idea what we are even _talking_ about." She honestly looked confused and even a bit upset, it made my heart sink a little.

"I'm sorry, _I didn't mean to_ …come here silly" I pulled her in for a hug to try and calm her. I think it worked a treat as she slowly exhaled a deep breath and sighed…could she get any cuter? "Better now?" she nodded "how bout we hit the arcade before the session starts?"

"Emily, what do I keep telling you? This is my date remember? I am supposed to be the one in charge and calling the shots" from the look on her face she only seemed half serious, so I didn't push the envelope on that one. Besides I like her bossing me around…it's…well kind of a turn on really.

"Okay, okay" pulling away from our embrace and defensively raising my hands "fine. I'll stop. I promise." Another side smirk from Naomi and everything was right in the world once more.

Naomi grabbed my hand and led me to the arcade; well it wasn't a full blown arcade, more like a small pod of arcade games. They had a Pacman retro game, a set of racing games and two skill tester machines. We had enough time for one round on a skill tester machine, before lining up for popcorn and setting off to our allocated cinema.

"Wow Naoms you are a pro at this. I always thought these games were rigged?" watching Naomi collect a stuffed pink teddy bear from the bottom of the machine.

"They are. You just have to know how to beat the system" raising an eyebrow in my direction " ** _here_** , for you" handing me the small stuffed toy.

I didn't know what to say…this girl was so sweet…she was making me feel so uncontrollably smitten with her by the second. "For me? But you won it…it's _yours_ "

Shaking the small stuffed teddy bear in front of me, "I won it for you Ems. Remember the date thing? And how I said I'd knock your socks off with flattery? _Ring any bells_?"

If I wasn't blushing before, I swear my whole body was now. Accepting the toy I gave it a cuddle and kissed the top of its head, "I shall call him… _GB_."

"GB?"

" _Garibaldi_ …"

"Aw that's cute. And hey where's _mine_?"

I knew exactly what she was implying and I leant over, stood up on my tippy toes and kissed her softly on the cheek, "thank you" whispering in her ear as I pulled away. I guess it was her turn to blush now.

I could see her visibly shake herself and swallow deeply already offering to get some popcorn and stuff from the candy bar. Again she tapped me on the nose, turning on her heel and walking over to the candy bar to get a few things, only this time I watched her intently instead of the carpet. I couldn't help but smile to myself, if this was only the start of our first date I wonder what she has instore for me later? Or what the _next_ date will be like…well that's if there will be a next date. I felt the smile subside and I tried to push that thought out of my mind. Naomi was distracting enough and the smile soon returned when she came back with two drinks, a large bucket of popcorn and a packet of Malteasers.

"Here is a Diet Coke for you and a Sugar-Free Irn-Bru for me, you know best hangover cure in Scotland…and the popcorn to share…and oh I hope you like Malteasers?"

"Perfect, just perfect" grinning ear to ear.

"What is?"

"You. You are just perfect." What more can I say she is…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there. If you are reading this, I suppose its a good thing and you have actually got this far...so thanks :)**

 **Hopefully this is the chapter you have been waiting for, to you know...get things rolling. Things can only get better from here right? Well I hope so, obviously a few twists and turns along the way.**

 **The movie I mentioned here, _Me Him Her,_ if you haven't seen it, watch it...its pretty good and a good laugh at that and you may get the inside joke from Naomi at the start of this chapter. **

**There are some references in here that are like based on me. Like one, because I have this thing about sitting in the middle of the middle, of the middle of a movie theater. I don't know if its because I wear glasses and sitting on the side makes it awkward, or if I just like being "in" the movie. Two, I love bowling and the sound the pins make when you listen carefully with your eyes closed... _ahhh_. I was actually supposed to go bowling tonight (I bowl in a league every Monday), but because my brain is retarded today (kept fucking things up at work, which is very unlike me) I really didn't want to not pay attention to bowling and either end up face first halfway down the lane or with a broken ankle (I recently only just came out of a moonboot and off crutches because I fell out my house...long story and no alcohol involved) so I decided to stay home instead.**

 **Lucky I did because I wrote a new chapter (surprisingly) and edited this one (whilst listening to _Golden_ by Kingswood).**

 **I now actually have to go to bed and take care of my sick Fiance and now my sick Labrador...I think the heat is getting to us all here in Australia!**

 **Anyway enough about me, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **~ Naomi ~**

 _Me Him Her_. If I had actually watched the trailer for this movie or read past 'comedy' in the review, I think I would have died from laughter when I asked Emily to see it, even before the _outing_ was considered a date. I'm guessing Emily didn't know the storyline either but… _fuck_ it must have been one of those uncanny coincidences… _right_?

 _Emily followed me to my chosen section in the cinema. I kinda have this ritual when choosing where to sit. I gauge the middle of the middle, of the middle, before taking a seat. If the cinema is full, I will make it my mission sit next to some random just to get my favourite view of the screen. I mean, you know how you go to the tax accountant or doctors surgery or something and people avoid sitting next to you like it's customary to not get up in their personal space or whatever, even if the seat next to them is free? Well I may not do that in doctors surgeries…you know sick people and all that…but the cinema is a different story; the middle of the middle, of the middle is my seat or in this case, mine and Emily's._

 _Watching the trailers, I could feel her gaze on me, but when I would look over she would turn back to the screen and pretend she wasn't just staring at me. It was kind of cute that she was trying to hide it, but when she tried to do it when the lights went down for the main movie, I caught her and shot her a flirtatious smile. Although it was dark, I could have sworn I saw her blush._

 _We sat in silence watching the movie, eating our popcorn and Malteasers and quietly slurping away at our drinks. The movie was basically about a guy who finally realises he is gay and asks his friend, who lives on the other side of the country, to come and help him deal with coming out. Along the way his friend ends up turning a lesbian straight and they all live happily ever after. See what I mean…uncanny right? Although there were some really weird scenes and almost random things happening it wasn't a bad movie._

 _Anyway, we were about halfway through the movie when I thought Emily was reaching for the last of the popcorn, when she grazed my leg with her hand. I mean she was obviously after the Malteasers sitting on my lap but still the feeling that came over me was…uncharted territory. I froze at the contact of her hand on my leg and started to burn up from the inside out. She quickly grabbed the Malteasers and started munching away. I am sure it was an accident, but I am sure she took note of my reaction._

 _Later on I noticed Emily's hand resting palm up on the armrest. Her fingers were relaxed. I saw this as a prime opportunity to take her hand, entwining her fingers in my own. I felt her body move and exhale deeply, as if she was now actually relaxed, holding my hand. It felt good to hold her hand properly, not just a grab and drop like the few times before. We sat like that, hand-in-hand for about fifteen minutes, and then she started tracing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. Oh my goodness…it sent shockwaves up my spine. The feeling was amazing…she was amazing…oh I am in so deep already and it's scaring the absolute shit outta me, but you know what? I couldn't give a damn right now, because I am holding hands with a drop dead gorgeous redhead named Emily and we are on our first (hopefully more to come) date._

 _For the rest of the movie we sat there holding hands, both smiling broadly to ourselves, not to mention to each other. When the final credits came up, I made sure we sat just a little longer just to prolong the perfect moment. Funny thing though, just as we were about to vacate our seats and head outside, one of those credit easter egg things came up. It was about the sword fighting in the movie and the actors basically saying don't try this at home; words not swords. It was freaking hilarious, we both left the cinema in a fit of giggles, still hand-in-hand mind you…_

By the time the movie had finished, it was already midafternoon and I remembered that I didn't eat breakfast…no a fag and a coffee is not breakfast and popcorn and chocolate is definitely not lunch.

"Do you wanna grab a burger and some lattice fries?" indicating to the Tenpin Bristol across the lot.

Emily's stomach grumbled at the exact right moment and again we were in stiches.

"That hungry huh?"

"Naoms one thing you should know about me is I am always hungry and two, never get in the way of me and food."

"Fair enough" I made a mental note of the warning, _you never know might come in handy_. "Come on then you" crossing the lot, still holding hands with my date and feeling on top of the world.

I regretfully let go of her hand as we went to order at The Lanes bistro. I couldn't navigate my wallet without letting go, much our disappointment. I could see it in her eyes. Those beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes. I placed an order for two Southern Fried Chicken Burgers (with bacon) and aside of lattice fries and onion rings followed by two diet cokes. I had a burger, a few lattice fries and like two onion rings and Emily devoured the rest herself. Gee did she have an appetite or what, the girl can eat. It's kind of a turn on…maybe this is how guys feel when girls can hold their own. I had never understood that until now; until Emily.

"Far out Emily, can you eat or what? To be honest I am kind of impressed, considering you practically ate all of the popcorn before and half a bag of Malteasers less than an hour ago. Where do you put it all?" gesturing her petite figure.

She was on her last bite of her burger, swallowed and announced nonchalantly "hollow legs".

Emily ' _Impressive_ ' Fitch just kept getting more interesting by the second…

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

"I know it's _your_ date, but can we have a game while we are here? I really like bowling and haven't played in ages"

I was prepared to go as far as begging Naomi for a game…bowling is so much fun.

"Why should I? Like you said it is _my_ date after all…" crossing her arms and taking the last few sips of her diet coke.

"Please I am begging you, just one game? Please Naomi?"

"Begging huh?" she gave me this almost seductive look as if she wanted me on my hands and knees… _Naomi_ …

"Yes. _Pretty please_ Naomi with Garibaldis on top?" Now was the time to pull out my signature look, the Fitch eyes...I suppose you could call it puppy eyes, but it's a family trait and it's almost _always_ achieves the desired outcome.

She let out a breathily sigh "Alright then how could I deny my little…I mean deny you. How could I deny you, when you brought me my favourite biscuits today?"

"So…that's a yes then?" with a little grin.

"Of course." When she smiled at me her eyes light up something fierce. _She just keeps getting better and better doesn't she…?_

A few minutes later our bowling shoes were on, lane set up and bowling balls at the ready. I always find it hard to find a pair of bowling shoes that fit, because I have ah… _small_ feet. I was just about to grab my ball for the first frame when…

"Woah Em a 10 pounder?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Naomi?" couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"No nothing, nothing. I just thought…"

"You just thought that because of my frame I couldn't handle a big ball?"

Naomi burst into laughter and almost fell over. "Oh my Emily, you are hilarious…I…can't… _breathe_ …"

"You have a dirty mind Campbell, and unless you are neglecting to tell me something, big balls don't really do it for our…ah…situation do they?" I couldn't help myself and joined in with her fit of laughter. I love it how we always poke fun at each other and laugh together so easily.

 _A short while later…_

"Goal!" shrieked Naomi, turning around from the lane, walking back over to the seats by the ball return, smug little look on her face.

"Ah Naoms? It's called a _strike_ when you knock over all ten pins. Have you never bowled before?"

"Yeah like maybe _twice_ …when I was little...and I never really followed the rules…"

"Are you _serious_?" suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah why?"

"I mean…never mind…you're just… _cute_ …yeah cute…You aren't too bad by the way… _at bowling I mean_...A strike is a pretty good effort." I gave her an encouraging smile, stepping up the lane to retrieve my ball for the last frame.

I love the feeling of stepping up on the lane, getting ready to bowl. Sometimes I shut my eyes and just listen for a moment; the sounds in the alley are therapeutic. My favourite part is when the ball hits the pins and you hear the crash of resin on wood. I was in the zone. Getting ready to bowl; arm half raised, just about to step forward for a running start and…

"…did I tell you I'm off to Cyprus Monday week Ems?"

Suddenly the ball dropped mid swing and fell into the gutter… " _What_?"

"Oh shit, _bad_ timing. I didn't mean to fuck up your last frame…"

I turned around, walked back and sat down beside her, "…you're leaving?"

"Hey Ems, don't be upset. It's just 2 weeks, you know visiting Mum and Kostas?"

I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes. I didn't want her to go, _how could I not see her for two weeks?_

"Hey look it's my fault, I should have told you sooner, but it sort of slipped my mind. Effy and I just book dates in advance so Mum can plan and shit..."

" _Effy_ is going with you?" I couldn't help it tears began to fall. I didn't even really know why I was crying. It's like I was missing her already and she hadn't even left yet…

"Yeah, she always comes with me…please don't cry…I'm sorry Ems," she wiped her thumbs across my face, attempting to get rid of the tears, then she pulled me into her arms and hugged me really tight.

"Sorry I don't mean to be all _emotional_ …I'm just….I'm just going to miss you is all…" that was all I managed to get out, whilst sobbing into her shoulder. Soothing me with her hand on my back, it only took a few minutes until I stopped crying. Pulling away I looked up into her eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry for being an emotional wet blanket…I just…"

Naomi lifted my chin and slid her hand around the side of my face, "It's perfectly understandable…me too. I'll miss you too Emily" and brought me back into a hug.

My face was tucked into the side of her neck. She was holding me tightly, as if she never really wanted to leave me. I felt relieved, _again I was not the only one_ , feeling this way so soon. I could smell her hair; _vanilla and coconut?_ Whatever it was it was, her smell and it was hypnotic; _everything about her is…_

As much as I wanted to pull away and kiss Naomi, I held myself back. I didn't want our first…well third first kiss to be one that was just comforting me after I cried my eyes out, let alone in front of half the bowling alley. I gently left her embrace, stood up and whispered "thank you" and went and bowled the remaining ball in of the tenth frame…

"Strike!"

I smiled back at her, "Well no it's actually a spare, because I… _missed_ …the first time. Now being the tenth frame I get one more ball given that I got a spare…so I am not cheating…it's the rules okay?" She nodded and let me bowl my last ball…

"Ahh… _strike_?"

"Yes, Naomi…a _strike_ …let get out of here."

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

Not that we could actually talk on the ride home…it was a moped after all…but I felt Emily was silent towards me. It wasn't surprising considering how I dropped the news that I was going to visit Mum and Kostas with Effy in a weeks' time.

Arriving back at my place she walked me to the door gave me a hug and… _left_.

 _"_ _Thanks Naomi for a wonderful date…sorry I had to ruin it on you…" She looked defeated somehow and I felt sad._

 _"_ _Don't be silly Emily, you couldn't ruin it even if you tried, it was a successful date, don't you think?" I smiled at her and she returned it with a small warm smile, her chocolate brown eyes feeling less warm than normal._

 _"_ _Yeah. Well I'd better go. I have to go and organise something for dinner and get ready for tomorrow. I guess I'll see you at work?" Oh yeah that's right Emily and I start that stupid joint consultancy thing on Monday._

 _"_ _Right. I guess I'll see you Monday then" She stood up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on my cheek and…_ _left_ _._

Right after Emily sped off on her moped, I went inside and poured myself a glass of wine… _why did you have to ruin the date like that Naomi?_ You could have waited until tomorrow or even Monday to tell her about Cyprus and not ruin your _first_ date… _you saw how defeated she was when she left._ It's like the spark left her…she probably doesn't even want to go on another date…maybe were better off being _friends_.

I couldn't help but beat myself up about it. I skulled the glass of wine and was going back for another, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and a small redheaded figure launched herself on me, her lips connecting with mine. It was a light but pleasant kiss, obviously I was surprised to open the door to… ** _that_** , but I didn't mind in the slightest.

"I am sorry Naomi for being such a tit" pulling away from the surprise welcome kiss "I got halfway home and realised what an idiot I was for leaving our date like that. I am sorry I was upset and I let it ruin the end of our date…"

I put my finger on her lips to stop her from talking, " _my_ date, _my_ rules remember?" she nodded biting her lip "which means I'm the one who gets to kiss you goodbye" I pulled her by the waist towards me and drew her in for a real first date goodbye kiss.

The moment my lips touched hers I felt the urgency to just go with it, not caring about soft and sweet. I wanted to feel her feel my kiss. I placed open mouthed kisses on her lips, caressing her bottom lip while she matched kiss for kiss. I could feel her want to take over the kiss, but she was sticking to our agreement that this was my date; my rules. Without breaking our kiss, I pulled her inside and closed the door behind her.

Once inside I drove her back into the closed door, my hands resting on the door either side of her head, pinning her there, kissing her...kissing _Emily_. She opened her mouth in response and I thrust my tongue in her mouth, hearing her moan on entrance. We stood there kissing, just getting lost in each other. _Oh my,_ _can this girl kiss_ _or what?_ I was playfully biting at her bottom lip then soothing it with quick swipes of my tongue. I could feel her shiver at the motion. I slowly dropped my hands from the door and moved them down her side, placing them back on her hips, drawing her body closer to mine. Her body just seemed to fit in perfectly against mine; like she was meant to be there with me, kissing me.

I think she finally had enough of me kissing her, as in one swift movement she flipped us, so she was pinning me against the door, taking control of the kiss. I felt so turned on right now, her taking control like that and she was strong too. She drove her tongue deeper in my mouth, and I couldn't suppress the guttural sound that escaped my lips. She was just so fucking good at that; at kissing me. She tasted like… _delicious_.

Caressing tongues, smacking lips, moans, groans and plenty of saliva swapping occupied the next… _fuck I don't know how long we were kissing for_ …I just know we got lost in each other and it was so fucking wonderful. I could feel her sliding her hands sliding up my back, under my shirt. Her hands on my skin was almost enough to get me off then and there. _Oh my fucking lord was this kiss heaven_ , a fucking horny heaven. As much as I wanted to just stay there with her pinning me against the door forever, I knew we would have to break for air eventually, so I took back control…

I flipped her back against the door, this time kissing her much slower and softly winding down our kiss. I gave her one last swipe of my tongue across hers then slowly pulled away…not before planting one last peck on her lips… "Fuck."

"Yeah… _fuck_ " catching her breath.

"Oh my _god_ Emily…" exhaling slowly to try and get my breathing back to normal.

"Back at you _Campbell_."

We were just staring at each other, for the next minute or two, when I couldn't help it, it just sort of fell out of my mouth, "I am the luckiest girl in the world right now. I had the most wonderful first date today and I opened my door to a feisty little redhead who just took my breath away, locking up my heart and throwing away the key…I think I am in serious trouble."

She smiled. Just smiled…okay I mean REALLY smiled. _Oh I love it when she smiles_. Without another word, she kissed me on the lips one last time before opening the door and returning to her moped parked outside, placing her helmet back on her head.

"Hey not fair Fitch," I called after her, "it was my date! I should have got the last kiss."

She turned back, looking over her shoulder with the sexiest fucking smirk/wink combination known to mankind and simply said, "All's fair in love and war" and with that she got on her moped and… _left_. At least this time I was smiling and happily content at the end of our first date.

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

To be honest, I don't even remember riding back to my apartment after leaving Naomi's. All I could think about was her; and me and that fucking amazing kiss we shared just now.

I was speechless, thoughtless even. I couldn't think about anything else for the next… _fuck how long have I been standing here?_ I looked down at my hand, resting the key in the lock. I shook my head, smiling to myself as I opened the door and entered the apartment.

For the next hour or so I was oblivious to everything. It was literally on autopilot making dinner, I don't even remember what I was cooking or that I had even sat down to eat. I looked down at my plate and saw bacon, eggs and toast. _Fuck I think Naomi sucked out some of my brain cells during that kiss_. No one has _ever_ had that effect on me before, not even JJ and we dated for a like year. I finished my dinner, placed the empty plate, knife and fork in the sink and wandered over to the bathroom. _Maybe a hot shower might fuse my brain cells back together._

I undressed, dropping my clothes to the floor, set the faucet for a hot shower, testing the temperature against my open palm. When the temperature was perfect I slipped in the shower, closed my eyes and let the hot water trickle down my body. Closing my eyes probably wasn't the best idea in an attempt to fuse my brain cells back together... All I could see was her eyes and her fucking sexy lips teasing me. The _kiss_ , if that's was you call it… _personally I think it was more like mouth fucking to be honest_. If I had known what lesbians actually do in bed, I probably would have ripped her clothes off and taken her right then and there in her entry hallway. She made me so fucking horny… _well I am still pretty turned on right now_ …and completely _alone_ in my shower…

I slowly lifted my leg up on the shower ledge, kicked off the shampoo bottles and rested my leg there. The positioning was perfect; enough leverage I think. Eyes still closed, I started rubbing my tits. Flashes of blonde and blue, lips and tits…ah... _she was beautiful and sexy and…perfect._ Nipples hardening at my own touch. Slowly moving one hand slowly down the length of my body until arriving at its destination.

The tip of my index finger teasing myself, feeling the wetness from… _well from Naomi_ …this was _all_ her doing. I slipped my index finger inside, circling my clit. _Oh yeah, that feels good_. I supposed now was a good a time as any to fantasize someone else pleasuring me… _well not just anyone_ …Naomi Campbell of course. Eyes still closed, I pictured it was Naomi's finger teasing me…her long…smooth finger…now two fingers. Two fingers pulsing in and out of me; first slow and steady and then eager to please…

I could feel my orgasm close, I mean Naomi had practically set me up to fail earlier with her lips and…and her… _oh_ …her tongue. It didn't take me long to come when I started thinking her the pleasures her tongue could ensue; if she can kiss me like that on my mouth… _she sure as hell can kiss me down below_ …using her …her …oh… yes… Naomi… yes… **_tongue_** … oh… OH...OH…FUCK…YES FUCK ME NAOMI….AAAAAAHHHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

**Seriously, I don't know if this is getting better or worse, but you are about to find out...I guess.**

 **I have been writing and editing from an apartment in a resort. I thought I would get away for the weekend with my laptop, some Naomily and some wine and cheese and here we are...Chapter 9. I did take a bit out of time this morning and went for a long walk (like nearly 6km) in my chucks! I now have some seriously sore feet and a giant blister on my little toe :( not to mention the blisters under my feet, but it was worth it. The walk along the esplanade and the pier was AMAZEBALLS. I know I live like not far away from the beach, but I specifically left work early on Friday, drove about 100km (roughly about an hour and a half) to get out of the norm and spend some time by myself (remind you of anyone, sorry Naomi I borrowed that idea for the weekend xx).**

 **It has been lovely to get away and I was excited to post tonight, but again not sure if it turned out okay, so let me know yeah? Really loving the fact that people are taking the time to review and comment, it's nice that you guys are liking the story.**

 **This chapter sees the return of KFF and Effy...so I hope you like it.**

 **On with it then...duh**

 **xx**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **~ Emily ~**

I woke up Sunday morning feeling pretty fucking great…one guess why… _Naomi_ … I still couldn't get over that kiss and the way she made me feel you know…today everything was sunshine and fucking rainbows for one Miss Emily Fitch. Nothing could darken my day today, not even having breakfast with Katie Fucking Fitch.

As usual Katie arrived at mine around 8am, letting herself in with her key. I know she's my sister and I did give her a key…you know for _emergencies_ , but she needs to learn to knock already. I know she has seen me in all my morning glory but a little privacy wouldn't hurt… _hello independence remember_?

We usually walk to this little deli on the corner of Victoria Street, about a half a mile from my apartment when the weather holds up and thankfully today it was; sunshine and clear skies. Must be my lucky day, thank you Bristol. Smiling to myself as Katie and I strolled through Castle Park, I felt good…no I felt…fucking fantastic.

"Gee Ems, why on earth do you look like a fucking Cheshire cat…wait a minute it's her isn't it?" shooting me a cocked eyebrow.

"Yep, sure is Katiekins… ** _this_** smile was proudly donated and distributed by one Miss Naomi Campbell."

" _Yay_ , does this mean that is all you are going to be talking about at breakfast today? Your little date?" _Never a dull moment with Katie_ , sarcasm all round this morning.

"Nope…but you are going to have to put up with the smile, 'cos I'm pretty sure it's permanently etched there," increasing the size of the grin just to piss her off. I can be _sarcastic_ too, you know?

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah whatever. How did your _date_ go anyway?"

"Pretty fucking good. Best date I have ever been on," no joke, _did I tell you how perfect it was? How perfect Naomi is?_

"Really? Gee she must be some date then…"

"Mmmhmm yeah…some _date"_

It must have been because of the stupid sunshine and fucking rainbows look plastered all over my face, because suddenly Katie stopped in the middle of the path in Castle Park, nearly causing an early morning cyclist to catapult in the air in an effort to avoid her. She then turned on her heel (well plural, considering her bright red pumps today) and stared at me with her mouth like _wide open_ , arms on her hips, all serious like. I don't know if she was frightened or intrigued, but it was enough for me to let go of the stupid look on my face and replace it with an equally stupid 'what the fuck' look. It's not like Katie to make a scene… _wait a minute this is Katie Fitch we are talking about_ , of course she is making a scene…

"What?"

"You didn't… _did_ you?"

"Didn't _what_ Katie?"

"You…you didn't… _sleep_ with her did you?"

"What kinda girl do you think I am Kay?! I'm not a slag, like _some_. For the record, I did not _shag_ her. I am not like you, I don't fuck on first dates Katie…"

"Okay, okay keep your vagina on Ems…I wasn't teasing… ** _Ow_**!" I whacked her shoulder on purpose when we started walking again. "Bitch! You didn't have to shoulder me Ems. I was being _honest_ , I really wasn't teasing you. Just _curious_ , 'cos you are so fucking happy. I don't think I have ever seen you like this. It's freaking me out a bit yeah"

"Well no you haven't, because I have never felt like this before."

If there is anything good about us being twins, is that we know when the other doesn't want to talk. Katie kept quiet until we rounded the deli. Although it was Sunday morning, it was still quite busy for 8:20am, but we managed to secure a place on one of the long bench tables. The deli is styled all industrial like; polished cement floors, exposed piping and brickwork, raw-look tables with table runners that looked like newspaper pages and my favourite part, the lights. They had really cool vintage style lights; you know the ones with exposed wiring and intricate glowing filaments inside. It made the place feel so warm and bright; _welcoming_. It was quite the contrast to the busy overcast city of Bristol. The atmosphere was really relaxed, which is something hard to find so close to Cabot Circus.

 _Katie and I stumbled across this place one late one night…_ _well morning actually_ _…quite literally. I had just moved out of home and had been gone for less than a week, when Katie said she missed me (which she will not openly admit very often, if at all) and wanted to hang out. We ended up hitting this club,_ _Basement 45_ _. We were dancing away until about 2am, when Katie decided to pull out a stick of gum and start chewing away. Next minute we were thrown out of the club. Apparently it's like some_ _policy_ _of theirs that they do not allow chewing gum on the premises,_ not joking right _._

 _It was cold out, and didn't really feel like catching a cab; the wait would have been way too long, even if it was only a short drive back to my apartment. It was easier just to walk really. The only problem was we were both quite drunk, stumbling around in heels trying to pinpoint the direction home. We had our general bearings, but got a bit lost on the way, what should only be a like 15-20 minute walk turned into almost an hour._

 _Anyway we literally ended up stumbling in front of this deli on Victoria Street. Katie wasn't looking where she was going, tripped up on her heels and fell to the pavement, taking me down with her of course. We exploded with laughter in our drunken state, looking up to see the deli and a sign out front that said 'Now Open for Sunday Breakfast from 6am'. Obviously 3am was way too early for breakfast drunk or not and clearly they didn't open for another three hours. We decided to come back around 8am-ish after we had a quick nap back at mine. Fitch's, breakfast and hangovers go hand in hand._

 _We came back around 9am, as I slept past Katie's alarm. I really like my sleep, but the deli looked too good to miss and we were both pretty hungry, not to mention hungover from the night before, and I hadn't really gone shopping, so there wasn't really anything for us to eat. I'm glad we went back because the food…it was_ _amazing_ _, not to mention pretty cheap. The staff are nice and sometimes they have live music in the mornings. Nothing like loud, usually just someone playing guitar or piano; you know relaxing and chilled for a Sunday morning._

Those were the days.

* * *

 **~ Katie ~**

"Drop the doe-eyed look _Bambi_ …can we like order already?"

I'm pretty sure we had been sitting at the deli for like 10 minutes while my sister stared into thin air with that stupid like happy look back on her face. Obviously her date went well then, but she wasn't going to tell me what went down and I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to know exactly all the details. I know she is my sister, but this girl-on-girl stuff isn't exactly like my thing…its _Emily's_.

"What…? Oh food yeah. What do you feel like?"

"Um I dunno, something greasy yeah?"

" _Greasy_ , you only eat greasy shit when you had too much to drink the night before."

"Yeah well, we had a few drinks last night, but nothing like wild or anything. Greasy would just make my stomach feel…better…must be something about tequila yeah?"

"Who's we Kay? You go out with Damon again?"

"Nah he was like so last week Ems, keep up to day yeah? Nah Effy and I went out for a bit."

"What you and _Effy_ , Effy?"

"Mm yeah, what's the big deal?"

"She isn't really like your _type_ is she…well not like _type_ , type Katie, I just mean like runs in different circles."

"Yeah well the other night when she dragged Blondie over, we went out and sorta hit it off. She is actually pretty cool when she like actually talks and gee can she reel in the guys…like the super-hot ones…yeah a fit ones yeah…don't roll your eyes at me _Emily_ …"

"Katie…it's always flavour of the week with you. Don't you ever like want to settle down? You know find a nice guy and like…be _happy_?"

"Hang on a sec Emsie, I am happy. I am happy dating who I want, when I want and that's that. Just because you a _Naomi_ are like honeymooning doesn't mean we all are, or need to be for that matter."

"Alright alright, back to food then?" as she looked back down at the menu, "How about Full English?"

"Sounds good, I'll go order yeah?"

Emily nodded, "and a…"

"…caramel shot coffee, yeah I know" returning a smile. I do have my moments, especially when it comes to my sister.

After I ordered our breakfast spread, obviously minus the mushrooms for Ems, but double for me, and slipped back into the table where I found Emily staring at her phone, smile long gone; instead replaced with a 'I think killed Bambi' look.

"Look Ems, it's not going to do anything if you keep staring at it, you know? You can't like _will it to function_ and all that"

"What…?"

"Never mind, sometimes I can't understand why they call you the _smart_ one yeah?"

"Shut up Katie. I'm just like not sure if I should like text Naomi or not? Like is it too soon?"

"It's never too soon, but it's like they say absence makes that heart grow fonder or something as equally shitty. Just like leave it today, yeah? You will see her tomorrow with your like work thing won't you?"

"Yeah I guess. Yeah you're right. Can't like seem too keen yeah? I mean we only just went on our first date."

The waiter came over with our breakfasts, and man was I hungry. I tucked into my plate; toast, beans, eggs, sausages, tomato, bacon, hash brown and mushrooms of course. I was about halfway through mine while Emily was just picking at the beans, like arranging them or something.

"What the fuck Ems, eat something already"

"Yeah I was just thinking…"

"You think too much Ems, do just do, okay? Eat up yeah?"

It took a bit of prompting but I managed to get sister dearest to eat all her plate and finish her coffee. Gee she wasn't very lively today, I mean not that she is normally. But this blonde must have like fizzled her brain cells and made her extra… _like gooey or whatever_ …FUCK not like that… _Jesus_!

We were walking back to the apartment and I just couldn't stand it anymore, "for fuck's sake Emily, just tell me how your date went? I know you want to spill and all this thinking that you are doing is driving me insane. I just want some sister time yeah?"

"You sure Kay?" and there was that stupid grin again. _Fuck me, what have I got myself into_?

"Yeah…but no like x-rated stuff yeah? Not sure that I am ready for that now… _or_ _like ever_."

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

I know I shouldn't be like pissed or anything, we had only just gone out on our first date, but I didn't hear like anything from Emily all Sunday.

I felt a bit sad that she didn't call or at least text me. I mean that kiss was enough to speak for like eternity or something, but that was hardly the point was it? Maybe I'm just looking too far into this and I guess I didn't really text or call her on Sunday so I can't really complain.

I spent the rest of my weekend in like some fluffy pink haze, _according to Effy_. I mean after that kiss it wouldn't have surprised me in the slightest. I felt like I could still feel her lips on mine, like she had left a piece of herself there…just wonderful really, _you know all tingly and that_. And this would be the kind of thought in which Effy would throw something at me, usually soft and heavy like one of those horrible cushions my mum has on the couch. I really hate those things, but couldn't bring myself to put them away or chuck them out; reminds of home and sadly, my mum. I really miss her but it won't be long until Effy and I go visit her.

 ***wappff***

 _"_ _ **Ow!**_ _What the fuck Eff…stop throwing shit at me!" I mean this must have been the tenth time in an hour she threw one of those bloody cushions at me, "I'm gonna have a flat nose soon yeah?"_

 _"_ _Oh and Emmykins wouldn't like that would she Naoms? …_ _ **Hey**_ _!"_

 _I threw that cushion straight back at her, but because I'm an uncoordinated prick, it flew straight past her head and hit the wall instead._

 _"_ _If you weren't being so loved up we could actually get some holiday planning stuff done yeah? Like this time I want to like relax somewhere?"_

 _"_ _Effy Stonem relaxing? Ha ha ha that's new"_

 _"_ _Don't make me throw another one of these at you," holding up yet another horrid cushion._

 _"_ _Okay okay, I just meant that we always go to the Kandi Beach Party and Club Ice whenever we go to Cyrpus, why the change of heart?"_

 _"_ _I dunno, feel like doing something…_ _different_ _. Maybe like low-key or something?"_

 _I couldn't help it then, I threw back my head and laughed hysterically before the inevitable_ _ ***wappff***_ _of yet another fucking cushion…at least this time it was worth it. And I'm pretty sure she was out of cushions anyway._

 _"_ _Growing up are we Elizabeth?" trying to control my laughter but failing miserably_

 _"_ _Maybe I am, so what Campbell?" shooting me her signature Effy Stonem 'looks'._

 _Just like that I surrender with my hands in the air "Alright I get it, I surrender, I surrender…" expressing the last giggle before catching my breath, "I didn't mean it like that Eff, it's just not like you. I was just messing with ya."_

 _"_ _Yeah I know Naoms, but_ _I am serious_ _. How about we check out like Fig Tree Bay or Blue Lagoon or something this time yeah? Maybe even borrow one of Kostas' fancy yachts or something?"_

 _"_ _Yeah that sounds pretty good actually, you can like drive a yacht then?"_

 _"_ _Yes Naomi, I can 'drive' a yacht…and it's called 'sailing' by the way."_

 _"_ _So all those sailing lessons came in handy after all then, Eff?"_

 _"_ _Don't push it Campbell, I may be outta cushions but there are plenty of Gina's potted plants in close range…" eyeing off one of my mum's MANY indoor potted plants; she just had to be a hippie, potted plant lover didn't she?_

 _Yeah and Effy wasn't kidding either. She would totally throw one at me if I wasn't careful. She threw a remote at me once and I had to get stitches right over my left eye…bitch!_

* * *

 **~ Effy ~**

I was probably just throwing cushions at Naomi for the sake of it that afternoon but the sound of them hitting her face when she was off in Emily-land was just… _mint_.

I mean it feels good to annoy the shit outta her sometimes, you know takes the focus of me, but to be honest it was more so the fact that I was being serious with her and she thought it was funny, that made me eye off those potted plants as my next round of ammunition. As much as Naomi claims I physically abuse her, I love her to bits… _like a sister really_.

But I was being _serious_ , you know about not hitting all the clubs and alcoholic hang outs in Cyprus this time. I mean I can't do it forever and it does get a bit boring after a while. I mean the guys in Cyprus are like pretty yummy; dark hair, mysterious eyes and caramel skin, but in the clubs they all have the same personality… _dull and_ _boring_. At least if we go to the beach or something there might be someone interesting or at least good-to-look at Cypriots while I relax in the sun. One thing good about getting out of Bristol for a few weeks is getting to see the sun.

It will be good to see Gina too; she is like a second mother to me, _well sometimes more of a mother to me than Anthea Stonem will ever be_ but let's not go into the secret lives of the Stonems shall we? And Gina's…like boyfriend or whatever…Kostas, is loaded and is generally a pretty cool guy. He has a heart of gold and treats Gina like a queen, and so he should.

I don't know if Naomi's like love-struck 'thing' is rubbing off on me, but the way she goes on about Emily and does that stare into Emily-land thing, I do get a little… _jealous maybe_ , like I really minuscule bit. Effy Stonem may seem like a tough, independent, bad-arse bitch, but I also have a heart, even if it's completely hidden so no one will ever find it unless I allow them to. Naomi is one of the select people who get to see it, but maybe I'd like it to be someone else for once…like someone who I could give it to you know _(like my heart, give my heart to, for fucks sake) …see look what Naomi Campbell is doing to my brain_ …fucking Campbell.

After attacking her with cushions all afternoon and generally noticing her moping around, I decided to ask or whatever, "you okay in there Naoms? Been a bit off with the fairies?" We were sitting out in the garden with a glass of wine, enjoying the last bit of daylight of the weekend.

"Yeah, I guess. Mostly good but…"

" _But_ what Naomi? You are happy yeah?"

"Yeah I am, _but_ I can't help but think…"

"There is your problem right there Campbell… _too much thinking_ "

"Yeah I know, but when I'm not around her my mind begins to wonder…"

"Naomi your mind begins to wonder whenever Emily is _around_ , anyway I assume that this wondering is not the 'I want to rip all your clothes off' type wondering?"

"Effy! I'm not a sex-crazed animal. But yes I mean sometimes I do, but it's mostly innocent thoughts when she isn't around. I like wonder what she is doing, how she is feeling, what she's thinking…"

"…you _miss_ her, don't you?"

"No! I'm not some loved-up loser…. _fuck it Effy, I am aren't I_?"

Nodding in her direction, _made my point clear I think._

"Fuck I am too… and yes I miss her. I mean she hasn't called or texted me at all today. I thought after the sendoff last night that we would be talking like crazy."

"Look I know Emily has like this _effect_ on you and clearly _had_ an effect on you last night, but ever think she feels the same way? Like always thinking about you and not wanting to make the first move?"

"Um no, hello I don't do this _dating thing_? Especially with a **_girl_**. Like what am I supposed to do? I thought the girl always played hard to get with the guy and the guy gives in… _obviously it doesn't work in this case because we are both fucking female_ …arrrghhh."

"Fuck sake Naomi snap out of it you emotional tosspot. I am pretty sure Emily feels the same way, but remember _**you**_ didn't want to rush into anything yeah? One day of not talking to each other isn't going to snuff out the flame…just breathe."

Naomi took a deep breath and exhaled, nodding in agreement. _Finally_ she sees reason…I mean what would she do without me? Probably curl up in a ball and rock herself to sleep. _Lucky I'm here then_ , as per usual.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think guys  
**

 **Thanks for reading...means alot (no it really does)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't think I would get the next chapter up so quick, but I had some time and I really felt like editing and getting this posted tonight.**

 **Something about wet weather that makes me want to write or read (or watch a movie). The rain is supposed to be set in for a bit, which will hopefully cool things down...Australia is hot this time of year, not to mention muggy and gross. Maybe I might get some more writing down too.**

 **I'm only one chapter ahead, so it may be a week or so until I post again, but if you keep reading, I promise the next few chapters will be...worth it...**

 **It's amazing that there are so many views of my story...originally I didn't think there was anyone out there who would actually take the time to read it...so thank you. And to those who review, it makes my day when I get an alert, so please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

 **Still not sure how many more chapters to go...but I have at least 6-10 more if I go by my original plan...who know what will happen? You will have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Thanks again you lovely people!**

 **xx**

 **Oh and before I forget, a shout out to fragrantlily90 and her new fic 'Triangle'. If you haven't started reading it...you are missing out..Pretty sure we are in for one heck of a ride there...hey Lily x**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **~ Naomi ~**

Okay so maybe Effy's 'pep talk' (if you could call it that) helped me calm down enough to enjoy the rest of my Sunday without driving myself completely insane. As much as I wanted to, I didn't call or text Emily and tried not to think about her and my feelings and THAT amazing kiss we shared on Saturday.

Waking up this morning, I knew that I would be seeing Emily today as it was the start of the consultancy arrangement between Bentley & Kent Corporate Training and Cater-Milton Legal. Meaning we, Emily and I, would be working closely over the next… _well I don't really know how long_ , considering Jackson hadn't confirmed how long he was going to be out of action for; given the circumstances I didn't blame him really. But all that aside I would get to spend the majority of my days with the delightful Emily; staring into her eyes would be completely okay and extremely enticing. Between getting ready for work and actually arriving at work, was a bit of a blur really; like being in auto-pilot mode. Somehow I made it to work clothed, fed and without incident.

Whilst being absent minded about the events of the morning (off in Emily-land Effy likes to point out), up until arriving at work, I knew walking through those glass double doors of Carter-Milton Legal meant I had to put my game face on. I mean it was no one else's business that what I got up to on the weekend and in my own time for that matter, which meant I wanted to keep Emily and my… _business_ …our business; at least for now, until we both have a chance to talk and figure out what this means, for both of us. It's not about keeping secrets, I'm sure as hell not ashamed of whatever Emily and I are, she is gorgeous and wonderful and lovely, but for now I want to keep **_this_** between us. So relinquishing my dazed smiley demeanor and returning the resting bitchface was necessary… _for now anyway_. If it's any consolation, resting bitchface keeps awkward personal conversations at bay, and I am more than happy with that.

Looking through my emails and schedule for the day, I had an hour or so until we would all meet up in the board room to go over what the terms and general idea of the consultancy arrangement was and then towards the afternoon, Emily and I would be working together… _alone_. All the guides and outcomes had already been outlined between the four bosses, so all we had to do was work through each one, preparing reports and processes and the like; so basically doing the shitty ground work that the bosses did not want to do… _and you know what?_ That suits me just fine… _like really fine_.

Just before our meeting, Milton was passing my desk and called me into his office for a briefing on his expectations of me working with Bentley & Kent, "Naomi, can you please come into my office for a moment?" For the first time in a while he sounded sincere, well almost sincere.

I got up from my desk and followed him into his office. Thank god he left the door open. That man has 'uncomfortable presence' written all over him. I sat down in one of the brown leather chairs in front of his large oak desk and waited for him to continue.

"So here is the guide for the consultancy arrangement. Everything you need while Jackson is away is in here," handing me a folder the size of three volumes of the Encyclopedia Britannica…okay maybe not that big, but you get the picture.

"There is a program in the first section which sets out what we are hoping to achieve and by when. You and Miss Fitch will be working together most days of the week for a couple of hours and will need to work through this together. Each Friday, until Jackson returns, you and I will have a debrief of the week's activity in which you will prepare the necessary reports prior. Clear?"

"Yes Mr. Milton…ah…have you heard from Jackson? How his grandma is doing?" I was politely asking the question, but Milton didn't need to know the real reason _why_ I wanted to know; again that was _my business_.

"To be honest Naomi, no I have not. I do not expect for him to be back before you return from your holiday. He may be taking some extended leave to be with his family. You will know when I know, and in saying that, I don't think it will be a good idea for you to start with this and then Jackson returns and has to get the ball rolling again. I want the relationship with Bentley & Kent to be one founded upon and governed by momentum, to say the least. But we will sort out what will happen moving forward when Jackson does return, so for the time being, I would like to you focus on getting through this" indicating the massive folder "and making our client happy. Do you think you are capable of that Miss Campbell?"

"Mr. Milton, _that_ is something I believe I am _very_ capable of" and there was no doubt about that. I would make Emily as happy as humanly possible, which in the end I hope would make me one very happy Campbell…

"Very well, I will see you in the board room in about," glancing at his oversized gold watch "20 minutes. I trust you to be on time Miss Campbell, don't want Bentley & Kent to get the wrong idea about us…" gesturing me to back towards the door. I nodded with a convincing smile and left. And again, always about the lateness… _it was like one time for christ's sake. He is never going to let go of that one, is he? He probably holds onto the memory tightly, just like my wet top clung to my tits that day…_

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

So back to where it all started hey?

Stepping back into that board room and being met by that gorgeous blonde…you know the one with the stunning blue eyes and the one who I practically devoured the other night by shoving my tongue down her throat? Yeah that one; Miss Naomi Campbell. Well it was like… _magnetic_ …I was drawn to her with like every part of my body. I just wanted to go over and kiss her, _and perhaps sprawl her out across the board room table_ , but I knew I couldn't; n _o matter just HOW much I wanted to_. Somehow I got the feeling she had the same idea when our eyes met across the table. I teased her a little, by licking my lips. She smirked all subtle and sexy-like…I could just tell that she know it would drive me crazy…the things that girl knows about me already, and all the things I _hoped_ she would find out…

Not that I was really paying too much attention to the meeting. I was listening but I was also daydreaming at the same time; not exactly hard to do given whose company I was in. The bosses glossed over our expectations and outlined what we needed to do… _blah blah blah_. I had already been given the folder the size of a large edition of the Holy Bible… _you know the really big black one that would probably break your nose if someone threw it at you?_ Not that I was religious or anything… _actually far from it really_ , but you get the picture of how big the bloody folder was. I mean the contents of the folder was pretty detailed when I read through it briefly this morning. It was basically a step by step guide of what we needed to do and that suited me just fine as I had a feeling I would be easily sidetracked and needed something to keep me on the right path…

When the bosses were satisfied, they up and left, leaving Naomi and I in the room… _alone_. The board room was totally enclosed; no windows or blinds, just a large wooden door which was now closed… _talk about privacy_. My mind slipping back to the thought of sprawling Naomi out across the board room table, leaning over her and… ** _Snap out of it Emily_** … _not the time or place, so get you head in the game!_

Naomi gave me a wink "Hey you". _Did I mention this wink was a sexy one? Everything about that girl is sexy…_

"Hey yourself" I could wink sexily too you know…w _ell I hope it was and not retarded-looking or something._

"Mmm well, I suppose we'd better get on with it then…"

"Yeah…no rest for the… _wicked_ …"

She laughed, opened up her folder and looked up at me with a most heartwarming smile… _ahhhh_.

Opening my own folder I thought I'd better get one last personal thing out of the way before we actually started to work, "look one thing before we get started, I just wanted to say I had a really lovely date with you and I'm sorry that I didn't call you yesterday, just didn't want to seem too… _eager_ …"

Again she laughed, well more of a cute little giggle this time, "Em…sometimes I think we are too similar for our own good… _same_. Effy had to physically abuse me to stop me from calling you… _shit I didn't mean_... _fuck_ …" I could see blush creeping up on her cheeks… _wasn't that just adorable?_

"Ha ha, did she now? Well anyway I guess we are on the same page… _literally_ … Let's get on with it then?"

Once we got the formalities out of the way and actually started to understand what the hell it was we were supposed to be doing, we found we actually worked quite well together. Seeing this side of Naomi was interesting; she was more intelligent than I thought… _not that I didn't think that she wa_ s, but when you work with someone you know personally it surprises you how different they can be when they approach the serious stuff, like work.

We worked straight through our normal lunch time, and only realised we hadn't stopped when Naomi checked her phone, "Shit Ems, its 2:30pm…I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and to be honest I don't even remember what I had…"

"Oh yeah, didn't even realise myself. How about we go down to the café and get something _now_? We both need a break from this…to refuel you know?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Maybe we could do takeaway and go up on the roof?"

All I could do at first was smile at her.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just… _never mind_ …let's go." _Back where it all began…_

We left Carter-Milton, went down to the café in the lobby and ordered a takeaway salad each; I ordered Chicken, Spinach and Pumpkin Salad and Naomi got a Salmon, Sweet Potato and Blue Cheese Salad and a coffee each. We sat down in the waiting area for about ten minutes and drifted into easy conversation. I like that about us, we can't talk about anything like we have known each other our whole lives, _well accept for like the..ah…feelings stuff_ ; isn't that hard for everyone to talk about?

"…family dinner tonight… _yay_ …"

"What do you mean 'yay' Em? I thought you got along well with your family?"

"Yeah I do, well mostly. Mum and I have always have always had a _difference_ of opinion…mostly because everyone knows Katie is the _favourite_ child."

"I don't know why you're not the favourite…your _my favourite_ of the infamous Fitch twins."

"Your biased Naoms… _very biased_ …and besides I'm kinda just left to my own devices at home, well when I was living there anyway. I tried to have a normal relationship with my Mum but for some reason we always ended up butting heads, so I have learned to just be civil around her. Shit that makes me sound like a horrible person."

"Hey that's not true in the slightest; you are a wonderful person, and if your Mum can't see that then that's her loss."

"Thanks Naoms" _she just knows what to say_ …I really like that she cares about me, friend or more-than-friend. "I get along really well with Dad though, he is just so laid back and he is pretty funny. James is just… _James_ …my pervy younger brother…"

"Well he may be your brother but he seems to have… _taste_ …" licking her lips. Lucky we were interrupted by our order being called, as I would have not known what to say…or _what_ I would have done, to tell you the truth.

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

The roof top was charming today. The sun was out and clear sky, certainly a rarity in dismal old Bristol. Must have been a while since I actually wore sunglasses but today was perfect for it.

Emily and I sat in our usual spot, overlooking busy Cabot Circus from above, eating our lunch.

"Oh…my…god…this is **_delicious_** " in between munches of my salad "you have to try some Emily… ** _here_** " passing her my plastic takeaway fork loaded with deliciousness.

She took a bite from the fork, full of salmon, sweet potato, blue cheese and salad greens _(had to try and give her the full experience, didn't I?)_ and I could see the delight in her face... "mmmm that is… _ohh_ …yum… ** _here_** try some of mine, I think you'd like it."

Emily took her turn in gathering up the salad ingredients to try and give me the 'full experience' in return, "Oh…wow… _jesus_ that is _delicious_ …that café really knows what they are doing."

We munched away at our salads, sipping through our coffees, each swapping fork-fulls of each other's salads until we were done. I gathered up the empty containers and placed them in the bin a few steps from where we were seated. When I stepped back and turned around I caught her eyes; those beautiful… _no extremely beautiful chocolate brown eyes_. So beautiful in fact, I lifted my sunglasses to my head, just to get a clear view and that's all it took for me to close the gap between us faster than you could say 'lunch was delicious and so are you', bending down to meet her lips with mine. I am pretty sure I had taken her by surprise, but I didn't care and it seemed _she didn't either_.

I swept her up in my lips, kissing her gently and deliberately. Emily slowly stood up to meet me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She tasted so wonderful and my legs felt like jelly, but I didn't care if I fell over and took her with me, I was wrapped up in this kiss. Wrapped up in _her_ and I loved every moment of it; lips pressing together, dancing of tongues in mouths and swiping on lips. My heart started hammering in my chest and I never wanted to let go of this feeling, but I pulled away, " _Wow_ …sorry about ah…sweeping you off your… _seat_."

"Never…be…sorry for… ** _that_** … _ever_ " she drew me back into a sweet luscious kiss of gratitude, before leaving my lips and her eyes meeting mine.

We looked into each other's eyes, for what seems like ages. It's like we were having an intimate conversation between us and it consisted of a twinkle here and a shimmer there; just talking wordlessly with our eyes. It was a magnificent feeling.

I drew in a deep breath, resting my forehead on hers, exhaling, hands falling to her sides. "I really need a manual for this Emily. Because every time we do **_that_** my brain switches off and I become consumed by you…like in a good way…a _very_ good way."

"Same. I really _know_ what you mean" I could see a hint of her lips forming a smile in my peripheral vision.

Emily tilted her head back down (well maybe up because of her height, I don't really know and wasn't too interested in that minor detail) to meet my lips once more… _she was good at that_ ; picking her moment and generally at kissing. It started off slow and sweet and then urgency kicked in. She was opening her mouth and my tongue was sliding in on its own accord. I had to kiss her more; deeper. I had to feel her kiss surge through my body and mine through hers.

Before I knew it she had me up against the back wall of the roof top driving her body into mine, kissing me like she had never kissed me before. Slightly grinding her body back and forth into mine. I had my hands on her hips and trailing up her back. I managed to subtly ease up the back of her shirt and place my hands on the bare skin of her perfectly smooth, perfectly warm back. I felt her shiver at my touch, and in that moment I panicked, thinking I did something wrong, but if as she knew what I was thinking, she moaned into my mouth and pulled me closer, or rather pushed me with her body back into the wall. The moment was swift and I wasn't ready for it and **_*whack*_**

" ** _Ouch_**!" the back of my head hitting the brickwork.

Pulling away to assess the 'damage' Emily cried out "Shit, are you okay Naomi? I am so sorry I didn't mean to. I…."

No explanation needed; the thrust and knock on the noggin against the brickwork just spurred me on really. I cut her off with my lips and my tongue and my hands. My way of accepting her apology was much better than words, I thought. We made out for another few minutes before I realised we really needed to get back to work, as our lunch break was surely close to an end by this point.

"Woah Ems…amazing…that was…just _amazing_. I could stay here all afternoon and do… ** _that_** , but we really need to get back to the office and like…do some _work_."

She nodded and without another word, she took me by the hand, led me to the roof top door and down the stairwell. We were halfway between the fourth and third floor when I stopped her pulling her back towards me. She turned and the look of confusion flashed across her pretty face, "What is it Naoms?"

"Nothing Em, just **_this_** " I pulled her back into me and gave her one last kiss before it was back to work; _back to reality_. " _There_ , lunch break is now officially over." I winked and took the last few steps with her hand still firmly held in mine, before reluctantly letting go, as we reached the third floor landing and the door leading back to my office. I gave her one last look and smiled before opening the door and leading us back to the board room.

~ Emily ~

After the events of lunch, it was really hard to keep my head in the realm of work. My concentration was _lacking_ , severely lacking, as my brain was filled with Naomi; _I mean it's always filled with her_. But when we kiss I am totally swept up in her; obviously that's a good thing in my book.

I could see she was struggling too, as every now and then I would catch you looking at me… _okay she was staring, I'm sure of it_. When my eyes met hers she would just smile and return back to what she was reading in the enormous folder or whatever we were discussing and that would be it. I think deep down we both knew we had to keep a certain amount of professionalism whilst in each other's company at work, and that was completely fine; there could be no sexy smirks or longing looks… _well while there were other people around_... But out of work I knew…well _hoped_ it would get better. I mean like more defined. I mean…well I still don't know what exactly we are but I guess we were 'dating', even if we had only been on one date, we were still like dating... _no we were dating weren't we?_ Something I will need to bring up later when we are not trying to make out with each other on top of the board room table… _fuck why did I have to think that now_ …you could say that frustration was on the list of things that I was feeling for the rest of the afternoon.

When 5pm came, we were out of there. Naomi said she would wait for me in the foyer because she wanted to walk me home… _that was sweet of her, don't you think?_ I felt all giddy when I went to grab my stuff from my desk back on the second floor. I turned off my computer, which had been neglected most of the day, grabbed my bag and went down to meet Naomi.

I saw she was on the phone as I crossed the foyer to where she was standing, I caught the last part of her conversation.

"…yeah I fly out Monday _next week_ Mum… _jesus_ get your dates right…yeah okay…I will…yeah I gotta go…I'll see you next week…Yeah I love you too Mum." Snapping her phone shut, she looked at me a laughed "for christs sake, Mum nearly had a heart attack. She wondered why I didn't arrive at the airport this afternoon. She thought the plane had crashed or something…she got her dates mixed up…silly woman. I think she waited for almost an hour before she called me…hey Em are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…something in my eye." Shit that was close, I'm glad it was like one teardrop, and not a flood like last time she mentioned going away to Cyprus. I quickly wiped it away and changed the subject, "look thanks for offering me to walk back to the apartment but I really need to get a move on otherwise I'll be late for dinner. Do you mind if I take a raincheck on the escort?" After bringing up Cyprus I just needed some space, I can't think about it right now, because all I want to do is cry…I will miss her… _Emily stop it right now_ …remember no crying and dinner…

"Umm yeah…sure…no problem" she looked as though she was going to hug me but settled for a pat on the arm as a goodbye.

I smiled and set off back to the apartment and she made for the opposite direction where she parked her car. I didn't realise that when she said she wanted to walk me home, that it was completely out of her way. She was going to do it for me…and now I felt like a complete dick, walking myself home. I gritted my teeth and kept walking, not long after arriving back at my apartment. I rushed upstairs changed out of my work clothes into a pair of jeans and a yellow button up shirt, threw my red chucks on, shoved my bag into my riding backpack and left the apartment.

I had practically ran down the three flights of stairs to the parking garage. Not that I was going to be late really, _I lied to Naomi about that part_ …I just wanted to get on my moped and feel the air wash over me. I always feel better when I'm riding. I might even take the long way to my parents.

Taking my helmet from the storage locker, I pulled it on and clipped it up as I sat on my moped. I turned the key and…nothing. "What?"

Again, turned the key…and nothing. Checking the fuel and oil and all that jazz and everything seemed fine. So I tried again "yeah there we go, sleeping were we?"

Just about to take off and…nothing… "Great…looks like I am going nowhere and you are going to the mechanic" patting the top of the moped.

I pulled out my phone and swiped through my contacts and called the first person I thought of to come and pick me up…

* * *

 **So how am I doing so far? Are you hooked? Do you want...more? Because if you do...there is more...way more coming up in the next few chapters...Please review...pretty please :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

***phew* I seriously think I wouldn't get this chapter up. I've had a chip off the old _writer's_ block. Not that is what I am...a _writer_. I 'write' but I would hardly call myself a _writer_.**

 **This week has been mentally straining...work has been _particularly_ tough...so I am glad it's the weekend. **

**I have been stuck on this chapter for a while now. More so because I didn't really know how to cover this part of the story, but I think it worked out better than I expected to say the least... _well hopefully_?**

 **I had to do some 'freewriting' this morning to try and get the creative juices flowing, so I could spice up this chapter before editing for upload. I wrote freely for almost an hour about washing my hair backwards! Long story short, I cannot see without glasses (very well anyway) and I used conditioner, then shampoo, the conditioner again...see backwards...anyway...would hate to bore you to death even before you even read the first line of the chapter...**

 **I threw a dash of Jenna in this chapter...more so for an 'insight'. Its a bit hard writing her, because frankly that woman shits me off ten fold.**

 **Anyway, not sure when the next chapter will be up as I have only written one sentence of Chapter Twelve...but don't worry I am not stopping until this story is complete :)**

 **Please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated to write and I REALLY love to write...just have trouble sometimes getting in the write (right) headspace**

 **Enjoy**

 **xx**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **~ Naomi ~**

I hate it when I have to leg it to get back to the car. Not so much walking quickly, but the leg part… _gee I hate walking sometimes…especially today_ ; hate it with a passion today.

This morning I had to park over near Wilson Street again. So it meant I had to walk, _you know with my legs_. I was almost back at my car when my phone rang again… _if this is Mum_ , I thought, _we will be having words about_ …oh… "Hi _Emily_ , didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

 _"_ _Surprise I guess. Um...hey could you like do me a huuuge favour?"_

"Ems for you… _anything_." If I was totally honest about one thing today it would have been this one. I seriously would do anything for that girl… _should I be scared of saying that?_

 _"…_ _well…my…ah moped has seen better days and tomorrow will need to see the doctor…he is broked."_

 _Say no more_ "I'll be there in a few minutes Em. See you soon."

Pulling up out front of the apartment block a few minutes later, Emily was already waiting for me. She had changed from her work clothes into a pair of nice jeans…and by _nice_ I mean _really_ nice; her pert little arse was showing… _nicely_. She had a pair of red chucks on and a bright yellow button up shirt. She looked _hot_ …she could make _anything_ look hot, even with nothing o….. "Hey Em, get in." Internally blushing, internally blushing… _shit I hope I'm not actually blushing._

"Thank you so much for this, I owe you big time." If I was blushing she hardly noticed, welcoming me with the ever so sweet Emily smile of hers… _ahhh_.

Shaking my head, "It's nothing Em. It's on my way anyway."

"There you go again with 'on your way'. You offered to walk me home before and you were parked in the opposite direction Naomi!" it was said in a humorous way, no malice.

"Okay look you got me _there_. I just wanted to walk my… _ah_ …you…home okay…you know because I'm… _nice_." _Ah fuck, I almost said_ _ **girlfriend**_ _…well that's what she is isn't it?_ _Or maybe not. Fuck I really have no idea_. "If you haven't noticed I kinda **_like_** you Emily. And besides maybe I just like taking the long way home okay? Or maybe I like the company…For the record it _is_ in the general direction of my place; Brislington is just a…bit further." I threw a casual smile her way as I pulled out. She smiled in return, as though offering an apology, _totally unnecessary of course_ , but welcomed anyway… _you know because it's Emily smiling at me…hello?!_

"Alright…look…um…if you want to spend time with me, you don't have to make up excuses Naomi…just… _ask_ , okay?" I nodded in reply. "Nine times out of ten I will always say _yes_ …" her eyes wide as if she accidentally let that one slip. I started to smile but mid-way through conjuring my best, Emily cut in a mumbled out rather quickly, "Look speaking of no excuses…would you…like to… _go on a date with me?_ "

Now that was a surprise. So much in fact that I seemed to have choked on a stray wad of unswallowed salvia…y _eah not very appealing is it?_ Not to mention un-sexy as fuck…

"Far out Emily," I coughed out, attempting to clear my throat in order to finish, "I didn't expect that. Didn't expect **_that_** at all..."

"Sorry I didn't realise you were going to choke and die at the fact I wanted to ask you out" I glanced over at her and she looked hurt, tucking a stray piece of that flame red hair behind her ear.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that. It was a _good_ choke…" _well that didn't come out right_ "…what I meant was, I was surprised that you asked me and wasn't _expecting_ you too…I'm glad you did" offering a warm heartfelt smile.

"Really?" _there goes that cute little smile again from the perfect redhead_ , raising her perfect eyebrows on the perfect face of hers… _fuck she really is breathtakingly beautiful_.

Reassuringly placing my hand on her knee, "yes _really_." I peeled my eyes away from the road for a slight moment to meet hers "I would _love_ to go on a second date with you Emily" before casting my eyes back to the road. I knew if I looked for too long into those beautiful chocolate browns I would probably veer off the road into a ditch… _concentrate Naomi, safety first_.

Taking my hand rested upon her knee, sandwiching it between her own, I could feel her warmth gush over me. We sat in silence for the next few minutes and it was… _nice_ …gee I keep saying that, but it's hard to describe everything I feel when it comes to Emily… _like with actual words that are formed in my brain_ …and _nice_ is a good a word as its going to get considering my mind turns to mush whenever she's around.

The rest of the drive to the Fitch's _quiet_ …not completely silent, no. Although Emily and I sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company… _I like it when we do that_ …it _'s just nice being with her you know_ , there were still like the acoustics of the daily humdrum occupying the space as we drove. The beat of the stereo was faintly audible, although you couldn't actually tell what was playing; _most likely Franz Ferdinand or Arctic Monkeys or some other British garage band the frequently occupy the daily drive_. The turbulence of the dips and bumps on the road. The swish and swoosh of passing cars and buses. We were quiet, yes; absence of the spoken word, but silent no.

Enjoying the symphony of the everyday, I could still feel my hand enveloped in hers. Warm, soft and… _nice_ (oh get over it will you!). Tracing little circles with her thumb on the back of my hand was… _euphoric_ (see, brain is coming back to me now). And all I could think of, on the remaining stretch to our destination was, _how glad are you_ _now_ _that you bought an automatic, Naomi? Shuddup you._ Despite the fact that one of Emily's hands left mine open sandwiched, to give various instructions throughout Brislington, she kept one hand firmly attached to mine, all the while continuing to trace those little circles that made my heart swoon.

Approaching our final destination, Emily finally letting go her remaining hand, _although missing her touch, I knew it was necessary_ , pointing out her parent's house up ahead and smoothing out her button-up. I slowed the car and pulled over in front of a tidy detached townhouse on a quaint little street… _okay it was probably an avenue or road or something_ , in fact I had no idea what "street" we had turned onto to be honest. My mind had been elsewhere…

Smiling past the beautiful redhead at my side, I noted the neatly trimmed hedge and a short driveway leading up to a crisp white door of Fitch village. "I like your house…well your parents' house. It's…nice," glancing back to Emily beside me.

"Yeah it's not bad…inside is much cozier." She looked directly into my eyes and offered one of the Emily Fitch signature cute smiles (or was it a smirk this time?) "look thanks again for the lift, I really appreciate it."

"Do you… _ah_ …need a lift home later? I don't mind…"

"Nah Naomi you don't have to do that…I'll just get Dad or Katie to drop me off."

" _Oh_ okay…no problem. If you change your mind, just give me a call okay?"

"Sure." She leant over and gave me a quick peck on the lips before she got out of the car.

I was going to wait until she was safely inside before leaving, you know…because it's a nice thing to do… _okay_ okay, I wanted to get one last look at her pert arse in those jeans… _and boy was I not disappointed_. She was halfway to the door, before she turned on heel and strode back to the car as if she was on a mission… _clearly she was_.

She tapped on my window, so I wound it down (or whatever you do with electric windows) and she popped her head through the window and gave me one heck of a 'quick' kiss. It lasted about thirty seconds but it was filled with all passion and desire, lips, tongues and swapping of delicious saliva (obviously this time it wasn't unwanted). Once she pulled away, my mouth was clearly hanging open, as she gently closed it, tapped my nose and with a wink she was gone. As she walked back to the house (looked as though she had a newfound 'bounce' in her step), I saw… _well thought I saw_ …a curtain move from one of the front rooms, as if someone had been watching us… _nah I must be imaging things_.

* * *

 **~ Jenna ~**

Expecting the crackle and bang of Emily's moped… _I still don't know why she drives that thing_ ; it's dangerous and looks absolutely ridiculous…I heard the sound of a car pull up. I crossed the living room, over to the window and peeled back the curtain. Just enough to see who it was and what I found was certainly not what I was expecting to lay my eyes on; my daughter, Emily leaning oddly through the window of a car.

What is she doing? Craning my neck a little to the left, I saw…Oh my…whatever did I see. My daughter _kissing_ someone…finally Emily's got herself a _beau_ … _ty_ …WHAT? My daughter was kissing a girl? No that can't be right, can it? I'm sure there is a logical explanation for her... _ah_ …display of affection towards that other girl.

 _Shit_ I'd better go before someone sees that I have seen. She'll be through the door any minute…

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

There was no point in wiping the smile off my face when I entered the house; again it was going to be permanently plastered there for all to see. Good thing it was just Katie who knew… _or so I thought_.

"Look who the cat dragged in…Emsie!"

As usual I am greeted with a large bone-crushing Fitch-hug from Dad, "Jesus Dad… _hello_ …can't bre...athe" tapping him on the back to try and end the hug.

"Alright, alright. I don' get to hug ya everyday ya know, love…gotta make sure I get my weeks' worth." Rob Fitch always greets you with a massive hug but a warm grin, and it does still feel like home whenever I walk in.

Pulling away I glanced up at tall muscular man that is my father, giving him a smile. I barely had time to spit out "Looking good Dad. I see the gym is treating you well too?" before a pair of arms where wrapping me around the shoulders from behind and Dad was strutting off to the lounge.

"Hey twin"

"Yeah hey to you too Kay" patting her arms before she broke the brief hug. Its rare Katie shows this kind of affection, but I was happy to receive the hug, however brief it was. "… _James_ " seeing my younger brother in my peripheral.

"Sup bi-atch?"

He was still my brother but can be a rude annoying little shit sometimes, but have to be… _civil_. I shot him a sarcastic smile before heading off in search of the infamous Jenna Fitch; my mother.

Stepping into the kitchen, I found Mum shuffling over to the cooktop… _great_ …I thought… _I wonder what kinda of soup we have tonight_ …I really am over soup…especially what Mum 'classes' as soup. It seems that's all she knows how to bloody cook…well even that she can't really manage…

"Hey Mum, what have we got **_here_** " rounding the cooktop inspecting the… _what the hell is that_? Soup isn't supposed to be **_fluorescent_** …and **_pink_**? "…ah…that smells… _different_ …what's on the menu tonight mother dearest?"

" _Girls_ ….*cough* I mean beetroot and coconut soup…it's good for you…loads of antioxidants."

Does she seriously even like the stuff she cooks? "Sounds _interesting_ …I… _like_ the colour…nice and…ah… _bright_."

I stood back from the cooktop taking in the sight of my mother. She seems in an odd mood to say the least. I mean Jenn Fitch is an odd person, but she seems…I _dunno_ …stranger or put off or something. Whatever it was it was slightly unnerving.

"I didn't hear you pull up Emily, something wrong with your _moped_ dear?"

"…Yeah…it wouldn't start…well it did and then it didn't…so I got a friend to drop me off. I'll have to take it into the workshop tomorrow, get Angus to have a look and see what's wrong." I had a feeling this was the start of an interrogation, but I couldn't be sure… _not yet anyway_ …

"Oh a friend hey?" Pulling herself away from the cooktop, placing a hand on her hip, "didn't know you had a new friend…"

My mother is of slender build and quite tall, _although not as tall as Dad_. She has the same Fitch-brown eyes as me and Katie. Her hair is long; past her shoulders, and is a dark shade of brown. Her face, usually occupied by a constant stern-like expression, today was exerting an almost intrigued look. Like she knew something I wasn't privy to.

Trying to shake off the…vibe…she was giving me I cautiously regarded, "umm yeah well…Naomi isn't _new_ new. We work in the same building Mum. We hang out and stuff and she's a good friend. Naoms was on her way home and was nice enough to give me a ride".

It was a brief moment, but I saw a flicker of something in her eyes that filled me with concern…I didn't get a chance to find out what it was because Katie had snuck up behind me and tickled at my hips. Expressing a giggle and a sigh "Ka..tie…st…st..stop alright?" she enveloped me in a quick hug before sashaying over to the fridge. What was with her today…sibling affection was a rarity when it came to Katie Fitch.

"Wine Ems?" hinted Katie, peering over the fridge door.

" ** _Please_** " somehow I knew what was coming and that called for a drink of alcoholic nature for sure. It was almost as if Katie had picked up on Mum's weird intense behaviour…I mean Mum is Scottish, so intense is normal, but this was something else… _entirely_.

Katie fished out a couple of wine glasses from the sideboard and poured us each a glass of Pinot Grigio.

"Katie, did you know Emily has got a new friend…what was is darling… _Naomi_?" with her strong Scottish accent pronouncing the 'o' in Naomi a little to lengthily.

"Oh yeah, she's ah…nice…yeah…she's…" passing out the glasses, "… _good_ for Em…hey _sweet_?" ending with an exaggerated bump on my hip with her own.

"Hardy har har Katie," taking a very large 'sip' of my wine…it was like a _really large_ sip… _and so it begins_ …

"What do you mean Emily dear?"

"Nothing Mum...ah…inside joke hey Emsie?"

Pretty sure this glass is not big enough "yeah… _something_ like that."

"...O'kay then, Katie darling can you set the table please?" brow lifting in confusion and shaking off Katie's comment.

"Why can't Ems do it?"

"Ahh…because **_I_** don't live here anymore…duh...I am supposed to be _the guest_ "

Sighing just a little too exasperatingly "… _fine_."

Soon enough, we were all gathered in the dining room taking our usual places around the table, staring at the strange and very unappetising fluorescent pink soup, _well everyone except Mum that is_.

"Dig in every-one…yes you too James" glancing between him and the kitchen doorway.

Dad has a way of keeping James' attitude in check or at least has consequences for it when he doesn't…the naughty bar he calls it. It's a chin-up bar that's mounted in the doorway between the dining room and the hallway. If Dad caught us being rude, fighting at the table or not eating ' _the dinner your mother made you out of the goodness of her heart_ ', you were sent to the naughty bar. Katie and I found out pretty quickly how evade the system which included siphoning away just enough food, so we weren't subjected to devouring the entire meal that _would usually leave a bad taste at the back of your throat_ , but James? He is not really a bright cookie, is he?

I took my first sip of so-called "soup" and nearly vomited. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time…and not the traditional definition of 'bittersweet'… _not in the slightest_. _I thought this was supposed to be a savoury_ _soup_. Somehow I am pretty sure that Mum fucked up the recipe… _she usually does_. But I still don't know how people cannot just follow instructions when it comes to cooking. Seriously, you don't have to be a genius to work out how to cook soup… _whatever_ flavour it is or is supposed to be. Katie obviously had the same reaction, as I caught her trying to conceal the fact she was actually trying to force herself to swallow the spoonful of vile bright liquid.

"Delicious…ah… _soup_ babe."

I seriously don't know how after all these years Dad was able to stomach half the crap Mum cooked, let alone be nice in his critique about said food. I was hoping for a change of subject before the inevitable (fake) reviews I would have to endure and ultimately fob off myself.

"So Rob, Emily has a new friend…don't you Emily?"

 _Perhaps not this subject_ …anything but this one please.

"Well that's nice dear."

"Look Mum what is the big deal? Naomi is just a good friend. When Katie meets new people you don't go on about it with her? You don't tease her…how am I any different?"

"Oh Emily, I'm not teasing. It's just a _surprise_ , that you have a new friend."

"Yeah so? I do meet people you know…I am just selective about who I spend my time with"

"…And do you _spend a lot of time_ with this… _Naomi_?"

"Course you do hey Ems?" joked Katie and again nudging me.

"Shut up Katie" I whispered out the corner of my mouth.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing Dad, just… _nothing_."

" ** _Ewww yuck_** …this soup tastes like bollocky wank shite…I wouldn't even call it a **_soup_** …Gordon McPherson's Mum can cook better soup in her toilet!"

"NAUGHTY BAR NOW BOY!"

"But Dad…I am only being honest…Miss Carmody says you should always be honest in life…"

"I dun't care what Miss Whats-her-face says…BAR NOW!"

"But Dad I'm in college now, I'm…"

"You are up to thirty reps now… _want to make it_ … _forty-five_?"

James grunted in response, got up and dragged himself to the naughty bar. Katie and I chuckled quietly… _will he ever learn_?

I watched James complete his thirty reps while forcing as much soup into my mouth as I could whenever Mum or Dad was looking, while secretly filling up another bowl in my lap in between glances. Like I said, Katie and I had years of practice in siphoning away a reasonable amount of repugnant ' _food_ ', without drawing attention to the fact we haven't really eaten anything. For a skinny fella, James sure has muscles…obviously all the practice ( _fuck…I mean on the naughty bar…gross_ ).

After we all forced ourselves (pretty sure we all did; despite Mum's best attempts at concealing her distaste of her latest recipe fail) to eat the pink soup… _along with managing to keep it down_ …Mum asked me to clear the plates and help her with serving up dessert.

"So Emily what's new, besides your new friend?"

"Nothing, just work. There is a big project Naomi and I are working on. It's quite time consuming or will be when we make way with it," depositing the dirty plates beside the sink.

"I thought she was only in the same building, not that you worked _with_ her."

I noticed her pulling out an apple pie from under a tea towel. Thank god that is the boxed variety and not homemade…I know a Sainsbury's Bramley Pie when I see one… "She works for the legal partner we have signed with. They're up on the third floor."

"So you spend a lot of time together then, both at and after work then?"

"Yeah, I guess. We _are_ friends and we _do_ work together, what's the big deal Mum? She is a girl who I work with and a friend, why is this such a hard concept for you to grasp?"

"So not a _girlfriend_ then?" stopping me dead in my tracks.

"What?" pausing slightly to catch my breath, "girlfriend, no!" _What the fuck…I am going to kill Katie!_

"Well why were you kissing her in the driveway then?"

I felt my stomach drop, about 50 meters under where I was standing. _How could I have been so fucking stupid_ …kissing Naomi… _twice_ … in front of my parents' house… _You weren't stupid, you were just living in the moment_ , it's not a bad thing…it's a _good_ thing... _Naomi is good for you_. I took a deep breath and hoped to dear god that everything was going to be okay…She saw me kissing Naomi and it wasn't a quick peck close friends might have or an accidental lip pass whilst hugging, I fucking kissed her; open mouth, tongue, lips moving…FUCK!

Doing the only thing I could do, I lied. "For fuck's sake Mum I wasn't kissing her!" unaware of how loudly I had raised my voice, until Katie strolled into the kitchen.

"What the fuck Ems? No need to shout…"

"Katie do you know about this?"

"About what Mum?"

"About your sister **_kissing girls_** in our driveway?"

"… ** _ah_**...what?!" I knew Katie could read me like a book, and she could sense I was so close to folding, and perhaps not folding in an elegant adult way, like to the point of no return. "Um **_no_**. Why would Emily be kissing girls… ** _yuck_** "

"I am not **_blind_** girls, there is something going on. You don't just kiss someone, let alone a girl, like _that_ and claim there's nothing going on…."

"Who is kissing girls?" _Oh great another Fitch enters the room_ …James.

"Nothing _James_ stay out of it" snapping at my younger brother. I could feel the pressure building inside… _only a matter of time now Emily_ …

"Out of what, there is nothing wrong with kissing girls… _oh wait a second_ … _unless you are a girl kissing girls_?" His eyebrows shot up to another level with intrigue. "Oh ho ho, so which one of you is it then? Or…are you kissing each other?"

"Oh for fucks sake James, that is gross! **_You fucking pig_**."

"Katie-poo calm down dear, dun't speak to your brother that way. Do you want the naughty bar treatment too?" _Again with the fucking Fitchs' and their timing._

"I'm sure Katie gets enough of the naughty bar on the weekends…."

"James BAR NOW!" yelled Dad, pointing to the bar in the hall.

"What why? That's not fair…"

"Dun't make me say it again. I am _deadly_ serious this time boy."

Again, James dragged himself over to the naughty bar and began to pull himself up and down, while Dad kept a close eye on him from where he stood in the kitchen. "What's all the commotion in here ladies?"

Katie and I looked at each other and said in unison " _Nothing_ ". So close now…I closed my eyes for a moment and started breathly deeply to calm myself down…My heart was pumping in my chest something chronic, not in a good way either.

"Oh yes there is Rob… ** _Emily_** has been kissing girls… it's not accepta…"

Before I could contain myself the words just slipped out, well 'shouted' out I guess, "OH FOR FUCK SAKE, SO…FUCKING…WHAT?" Shit the lid is off and I just couldn't put it back on. Exhaling deeply before continuing, this time in a less-shouty voice, "Who fucking cares if I kiss girls **_or_** boys? Hmm…Katie do you care?" turning to my twin for support.

"What…Em…I…"

" ** _Katie_**!" I am one hundred percent certain the stare I gave my sister was that of 'do or die'.

"…Okay! No Em…it doesn't bother me okay? It doesn't bother me at **_all_** " She gripped my hand in hers and held me close, ready for impending doom.

"Katie why would you say that?!"

"Does it really matter Mum?" squeezing my hand in support.

Mother's eyes were now wide open and the look of shock on her face was increasing by the second, "what are you trying to say…that…that…Emily is…is…that **_Emily is_** …"

When it was decided, it was decided. There is no turning back now with what I was about to do; about to say. I can't hide forever…and I am not going to; this is who I am, who I think I've always been.

"YES! Oh for fucks sake…I'm **_GAY_**! Alright…gay…G-A-fucking Y. I…like…girls, okay? I like their rosy lips, bums, thighs…tits and fanny okay?"

"Emily you can't be _serious_ …?"

"Yes Mum I can be, and it's none of your **_fucking_** business who I date…male _or_ female."

"Katie…?"

"Yep. Emily's life; her decision…and… I support her in whatever she… _does_ …or whoever she is. She is my twin sister and I love her" reassuringly squeezing my hand…again…

"This isn't right…it's…it's not… ** _normal_** …It's not right…Rob?"

Dad held up his hands in defense… "Dun't look at me like that…I don't want to get involved" and left the room. I'm not too worried about Dad, although I have no idea what his reaction was… _I think he was shocked more than anything_ …besides men don't deal with…this kind of stuff _well_ anyway. I can't worry about Dad right now, I'm sure he will be fine; I am sure we will be fine, but Mum?

"Are…you…fucking…kidding me? You of all people, are judging me on what is not right? Does it matter who I love? Whether it's a man or a woman? Can't someone just be attracted to a person for who they are? Not whether they have a penis or a fucking vagina?!"

"Lllll…ove?"

"Yes Mum… ** _love_** …I'm not denying it…I love her…I love Naomi Campbell and I am gay."

*Deep exhale* It's out not, there is no going back now. I am glad Katie is here and that at least she took it well when she found out.

"Get...out…"

"What?"

"Get...out...of _my_ house…you are not welcome here."

"Mum, you have got to be fucking kidding… _this is Emily_ … ** _our_** Emily…your daughter Emily…you can't just kick her…"

"Stop Katie…if Mum doesn't want me here fine…fucking fine…I'm done." I let go of her hand and started for the door. Tears now rolling down my face.

"Emsie wait…she doesn't mean it… _do you Mum_?"

Shouting back from the hall "no Kay…if she can't... _accept_ who I am… _what_ I am, then she can… _ **get fucked**_ …I can't do this anymore…for once I was honest…for once I thought it didn't matter how I felt and that I was… _different_ ," between sobs, "I knew this would happen, I fucking knew it…"

"Emily _please_ …just wait…where are you going?"

"Anywhere but fucking here…"

* * *

 **~ Katie ~**

The front door opened and *BANG* it was closed with the force of one pissed off and shattered Emily. _This can't be happening…this can't be happening. What the fuck is wrong with Mum?_

"Why the hell did you do that Mum?!"

She just stared at me…like _fucking_ stared…

"You can't kick her out…this is her home, whether she lives here or not…she is our family…and this is her home"

"Good thing she has her _own_ place then."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING!" Unable to look that woman in the eye at that moment I glanced away. Taking a breath and finally meeting her eye again, I realised, "but you aren't are you…"

"It's not right Katie…"

I cannot believe the words coming out of my own mother's mouth, "what the fuck? Who cares? I don't…I will _love and protect_ Emily no matter what she does or who she loves."

"… _girls_ …it's not normal..."

"There is no _normal_ …Mum! I can't believe you made her leave…Emily didn't just change overnight you know…she has been this way for _years_ …she was just scared…because of you and what you would think of her…obviously she was right in not telling you for this long."

Her ears pricked up then, "what do you mean _years_? My Emily has always been happy and normal. Always wanted the husband and kids and big house…"

"No Mum, that is what **_you_** wanted for her…Emily has been unhappy for a long time, but as usual you didn't… _you don't see her_ …she is a person too…and Naomi makes her **_happy_** …All I want is for Emily to be happy…and for once _she is_."

"Just stop it Katie…I can't believe you of all people accept…this…this… _monstrosity_."

"OH…MY…FUCKING…GOD! I can't be here… _not with you_ … _like that_ …pull your fucking head in Mum…I'm going to find Emily before she does something stupid…I can't believe you…you…." Throwing my hand up in the air, because there were no words in the fucking oxford dictionary to describe my mother's reaction to this…she…. "arrrggghhh!"

I left the kitchen, stormed upstairs and packed my overnight bag as quickly as fucking possible…I could only imagine what Emily was thinking…and where she would be…I couldn't leave her alone…who knows what's going through her head now…I have to find her…have to find Emily and make sure she is okay…

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Please review...it will make my day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**It has taken me a bit to get this chapter up and it was certainly not what I was expecting...as they say 'one thing led to another' and all that jazz. So here we are...**

 **When I looked at my story plan, I felt I needed to do this... _now_...and stop them pussyfooting around and just...*BANG* before they spontaneously combust into a million pieces.**

 **I have a few inside jokes in this chapter...obviously Melbourne...because I am from Australia of course. And the small fact that I am about as straight as a ruler (perhaps a** ** _bent_** **ruler after this chapter!), so writing this smutty affair was certainly new terrain for me. But as a wise** ** _fragrantlily_** **once told me "girls know what other girls like...because they're girls".**

 **I seriously would like to know what draws supposedly "straight" (and engaged mind you) girls into the Naomily world (it can't all be about the love, drama, angst and passion)...I am sure we all have a fantasy involving one Miss Emily Fitch...and Naomi Campbell of course!**

 **Anyway on with the show then...hope you...enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **~ Naomi**

What do they say 'a watched pot never boils'? Well clearly a _watched_ phone **_never_ ** rings…

The short drive home from dropping off Emily was perhaps a little… _lonely_. The only 'company' I had was my music and the thought of Emily in _those jeans_ on the journey home…oh and the kiss… _always the kiss_. Emily Fitch REALLY knows how to kiss and she _really_ knows how to wear a pair of jeans… _at least that much I know!_

I must have been so completely lost in thought as I don't even remember pulling up in the driveway, getting out of the car and walking up to the front door of my own house (okay well _v_ house). The sound of a car alarm sounding down the street must have snapped me out of my dazed state, as I soon became aware of the fact that I was home…and _I needed keys_ …

"Fuck… _where_ are my keys?" mumbling to myself aloud. Right… _the car_. I left them in the ignition. *Smacks head* seriously the way that girl takes over my brain (not to mention my body), makes me wonder sometimes. After seeing Emily some days, I am pretty sure I'd leave my head somewhere if it wasn't permanently attached to my body.

A few minutes later when I was able to actually let myself into my own house, I found myself standing in the kitchen, fridge door wide open, contemplating what I was going to have for dinner. "Hmmm…" _Fuck I don't know_ … _there is nothing in here_ …well nothing that I _actually feel_ like cooking anyway. _Might go have a bath first_ , will give me time to think about Emi… _no Naomi dinner d-i-n-n-e-r_. _Alright then keep your shirt on_ , it might give me a chance to figure out what the fuck I want for dinner… _happy?_

After almost overflowing the bath… _I must have left my brain downstairs in the kitchen_ …I undressed and lowered myself in into the warm water, bubbles and foam lapping at the sides. _Ahhh_ …I thought… _this is just_ … _ahhh_. Sitting still in the bath allowed me to clear the depths of my mind and just relax… _to be honest I didn't think of anything_. Sometimes it's nice not to think, even just for a little bit.

Thirty minutes later, wrinkled to a prune, I got out of the bath, pulled the plug, wrapped myself in a towel and went in search of a fresh change of clothes. Riffling through my chest of drawers I pulled out a pair of knickers (no need for a bra when you live alone), my red and black tartan pajama bottoms and of course my favorite shirt… _it has a cute little pig on it_.

"Ah ha… _pizza_ …" finally deciding on a dinner choice…one that delivered of course, whilst pulling on the last of my clothes.

I headed down stairs to locate my phone, I think I left it on the hall stand, didn't I? Yes of course you did, _jesus Naomi_. Snatched it out of my bag and dialed the local pizza shop.

"Hi… _yes_ …delivery please…Campbell...corner of Dunkerry and Alfred Roads, Bristol… Can I please get a medium crust, Margarita with Prosciutto please and a sour dough garlic roll? Yep… ** _excuse me_** … _did you just say 2 hours_? You're not kidding… _oh okay_ …yeah…*sigh*…that's fine. _Thank you_ *eye roll* goodbye."

 _Two fucking hours_? _What do they have to mill the flour themselves_? Who waits two fucking hours for a bloody pizza? _Well I do of course_. Couldn't be fucked driving like 10 minutes to pick one up, besides I am not like wasting away here and if I get peckish there are _always_ Garibaldis in _this_ house. Wandering over to the couch, plonking myself face down into the mountain of cushions, loudly sighing into the fabric. Although the sound was muffled, I'm sure the neighbours would have been able to hear me… "fucking pizza…"

An hour passed by, and my stomach was finally starting to grumble 'feed me', but I decided to hold off on reaching for the Garibaldis…I did order a _whole pizza_ after all. Now lying on my back, attention caught between the cracked paint on the ceiling and the television set, I picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels to find something decent to watch. It was a toss-up between Hollyoaks and Big Bang Theory…but I really didn't feel like watching either, so I muted the TV and threw the remote across the room in frustration. The remote ended up hitting the wall causing the case to open and batteries to fall out, flying in different directions.

I knew exactly what I was doing, whether I was looking at my phone or not… _I was willing it to ring_. I wanted to hear her sweet husky voice on the other end of the line. I picked up the phone and stared at it, watching the digits on the clock click over one by one and then it actually did ring. My heart fluttered for a moment before slight disappointment set in, seeing the Caller ID.

"Oh hey _Eff_ , what's up?"

 _"Expecting someone else, where we?"_

"Fuck off Effy. What's up? I thought you had your usual Monday planned?" By usual Monday, we both knew exactly what that meant… _therapy_. Effy had been going to therapy for years to try and help her 'control' her depression. To be honest, I always thought she didn't need it. She was fine talking to me. Always open and stuff, even about the dark stuff, but she did go religiously each week to keep her parents happy. It was either that or be shipped off to some clinic in London.

 _"Nah Doc cancelled… sick apparently. Good for me though hey?"_

I couldn't help but think of Effy slipping something into the fine doctor's drink to avoid another therapy session, but soon pushed the thought aside; Effy isn't like that… _normally_.

"Yeah I guess. Anyways you want to come over? I'm bored and my pizza is going to take another hour to get here. Do you believe there was a two hour wait on Giovanni's tonight?!"

 _"Fuck two hours? Naoms, you could have walked there and back and got it faster"_

"Yeah I know, just not in the mood tonight"

 _" Mood hey? Nothing to do with what happened to Emily?"_

"Emily? Who said anything about Emily? _Hang on_ …what to you mean what _happened_ to Emily?"

 _"Oh fuck…I thought she would have said something, and considering Katie is out looking for her…"_

"…looking for her **_why_ ** Effy?!" She was really starting to freak me out with this worrying talk of Emily.

 _"Oh so I take it you don't know then?"_

"Don't know what **_Elizabeth_**?!"

 _"Ah Emily…um…came out to her parents tonight…"_

"She…what?!" She still wasn't… _sure_ …I mean was under the impression that she _thought_ she might be gay…but never _sure thing_ about it. I mean I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I was even gay.

 _" Came out…like you know come out, came out"_

"For **_fucks sake Effy_** , I'm blonde not stupid. I know what coming out is. Is she… _okay_?"

 _"Well I figured she was with you or had at least spoken to you. Katie is a bit worried and is out looking for her. Apparently there was a big fight at the Fitch house and Emily walked out. Katie has been trying to call her, but her phone must be off. She checked the apartment too but she isn't there either."_

At that moment, fear started to set in. I was scared for her; scared for Emily. Not just because she had come out and it backfired, but the fact she was _missing_. Heck I was scared. If she had her phone off and wasn't at the apartment, I had no idea where she would be. And her moped is broken… _fuck_ …I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

 _"Naomi? It will be alright okay?"_

"What?...It's nothing…I'm *sniff* _fine_ …Emily will be alright, wont she _Eff_?"

 _"Look Emily will be fine…maybe she just went for a walk or something. I am sure she will call when she is ready. Look I'll leave you to it, if she calls can you get her to call Katie? She is a down right mess."_

"Yeah sure. Look I… _ah_ …gotta go, I think the… _pizza man_ is here"

"… _I thought you had another hour to wait_ …" I ended the call mid-sentence, I just couldn't talk anymore. I needed to breathe… _alone_. Obviously Effy picked up on the abrupt end of call (of course the pizza man wasn't here yet, who was I kidding?), as I received a text immediately after.

 _I know you are upset, but you didn't have to hang up on me! Look I'm here if you need me_

 ** _Sorry Eff_**

 _Don't sweat it Naoms. Take care of yourself_

I waited a few minutes, thumbling with my phone, trying to will it to ring or at least build up the courage to try and make a call on the damn thing. I knew it was a longshot, but I had to try; I had to know if she was okay. Inhaling deeply and then holding my breath, I dialed Emily's number and waited for the call to connect.

 _"Hey it's Emily. Look I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the beep…thank you!"_

 _Voicemail_. I hung up before leaving a message and the tears that had been welling up, began to fall. I must have cried for like ten minutes before pulling myself together. I leapt up from the couch, gathered the spread out components of the remote, rubbing the tears away from my cheeks with the back of my hand. Breathing deeply, and flopping back to the couch, I put the remote back together and pointed it at the TV. Changing the channel once again, this time settling on a re-run of _Keeping Up Appearances_ (does this show ever get old?). It wasn't long before I heard a knock at the door… _pizza_ …

I grabbed my wallet and opened the door.

" _You're_ not pizza?"

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

Rain, rain _fucking_ rain…Bristol sunny one minute raining the next… _What is this fucking Melbourne_?

When I left my parents, I didn't really think about where I was going. All I knew at the time was, _get the fuck out of there_ and get away from… _her_. I can't believe it, my own mother doesn't want me; doesn't accept me. I just don't get it, I'm still the same person; _I'm still Emily_.

When I left the house, I shut off my phone and pushed it into my back pocket; _everyone could just leave me the fuck alone_. I was walking for about twenty minutes before the rain started to fall; quite heavily mind you. I sat at a nearby bus stop attempting to wade it out. Sure enough, I knew it wasn't going to let up anytime soon, so I thought, _fuck it_ … _I'm already wet anyway_. So I walked…and walked and kept walking.

Not sure of my destination, I just let my feet take me to wherever they were going to. With my feet guiding me, my mind went into overdrive. At first I was upset, but soon enough the tears cleared and anger set in. I was so angry. Not just angry at… _her_ …but angry with _myself_. _Why was I so careless? Why did I not think about the consequences of my actions? Why did I have to kiss Naomi, then and there?_ I already knew the answer to that question, and sure enough, I stopped blaming myself because no matter what had happened with my family, I would go back and do it all over again. _I love her_ …I love Naomi fucking Campbell and she is a _girl_ and I am _gay_ , _so what_? _I'm happy_.

I walked around aimlessly for about an hour…shivering...with no sense of direction, until I realised my feet knew exactly where I was going. Somehow I ended up on Naomi's doorstep. It was a fair walk, especially with the pounding rain. I was exhausted; physically and emotionally drained.

Knowing how I must look, after a rush of emotions, I took a deep breath and knocked as confidently on the door as I could.

After a few moments, Naomi answered the door, looking up to me with wide eyes and a confused expression plastered across her face, " _You're_ not pizza?"

I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I couldn't pretend I was okay when I'm not. I collapsed into her body and must have caught her by surprise, as we both fell to the floor holding each other.

" _Emily_ , are you alright? Talk to me _please_?"

I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. I had lost all function of my mind and body. I was a shell. A shell beginning to crack under the pressure. As if Naomi knew, she just held me in the doorway, rain spluttering our faces. I realised then, it was still raining, I was soaked, "*sniff* I'm sorry Naoms, I've made you all wet…I'm such a mess…I didn't even think…"

"…It's fine Ems. Come on, let's get you inside and dry." She helped me up and closed the front door, all while holding me tightly and whispering comforting words in my ear. The shivers subsided now I was inside, but it was Naomi that seemed to warm me up.

Naomi led me upstairs to the bathroom, basically dragging me along as I still couldn't keep myself upright on my own feet. She sat me down on the closed toilet seat and ran a warm bath for me. I just sat there watching her; watching her take care of me. She was being so wonderful and she wasn't even trying; she just was… _Naomi_.

When the bath was full, Naomi grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard and placed it on the sink, "take as long as you need. I'll be back shortly okay?"

I nodded, trying to hold back even more tears. This time the tears were because of how beautiful she was and how _loved_ she made me feel. She kissed the top of my wet hair, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I wasn't even thinking when I got into the warm bath fully clothed; it was just easier that way. I felt the heat of the water seep into my clothes and sooth my shivering skin. I'm not sure how long I was sitting there but eventually I heard a knock at the door, "Ems, are you okay?"

"Yeah…can you come in?" It was barely a whisper that came out of my mouth, but I knew she heard.

She slowly opened the door, adverting her eyes in to what she expected to see, pizza box in hand.

"It's okay Naoms…you can _look_."

She awkwardly lowered her eyes to meet mine and obviously realised I was still fully clothed, as her stance seemed to relax, shoulder dropping slightly. She walked over and sat down next to the bath crossing her legs.

"Want a slice?" holding up the box.

Thinking of what I had been forced to eat for dinner, I nodded and took a slice of pizza. Showing a fraction of the gratitude I felt towards her, I offered her a smile that I wanted to say everything that I was feeling at the moment. We sat in silence sharing the pizza, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Effy called me earlier. Katie has been out searching for you…she's… _worried_ "

I swallowed the last bite of pizza, "so…you _know_ then?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything more. It's like she knows me so well and just lets me… _be_. We finished off the pizza and Naomi got up to find me a change of dry clothes. She came back into the bathroom with a pair of tartan pajama pants (like hers but yellow and brown) and a plan blue tee. She helped me out of the bath and turned around while I undressed. Once I was wrapped in my towel, I walked around in front of her and gave her a big hug and whispered "thank you" into her ear.

"What for?"

"Being _here_ …"

She gently lifted by chain and looked deeply into my eyes, "always Ems. For you… _always_." Then she captured my lips in hers in a light but ever so heartwarming kiss. I remembered I was in a towel and under which I was completely naked. I shivered unconsciously at the thought and it was almost as if she read my mind as she slowly broke away leaving the room.

I got dressed into Naomi's pajamas. The tee was a little big but cozy and the pants were a little long, so I had to roll up the legs so I wouldn't trip over. I gathered up my soaked clothes trying to wring them out best I could. Opening the door to find Naomi leant up against the wall down the hallway. She reached out taking my wet clothes in one hand and mine in the other, leading me back down stairs. She pulled out a chair in the kitchen and made me sit down, before exiting the room to where I assumed the laundry was.

I had never been this far into Naomi's house. The last time I was here we didn't get further than inside the front door… _when_ …when we shared that amazing kiss. I lost myself for a moment reminiscing that kiss and the one we just shared upstairs. I didn't hear Naomi re-enter the kitchen, and jumped when she spoke.

"What are you smiling about Emily?"

 _I didn't realise that I was._

"Nothing…well no that's not true…I was reminiscing about the last time I was _here_. Well not **_here_** as I never got past the front door," I couldn't help but giggle at that. It made me feel much better being her, with Naomi.

As if a light bulb went off in her pretty little head, she smiled widely, "Oh… _yeah_." She paused for a moment as if recounting the moment we shared only a few days ago, "…tea?"

"Please"

With kettle boiled, it wasn't long until we both held a steaming cup of tea in one hand and our spare hands joined, resting on the table. Again we sat in silence, but it was like we were having a meaningful conversation without any words. It was… _easy_. It felt… _right_.

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

We had curled up on the couch after our cuppa and it didn't take long for Emily to fall asleep in my arms. Almost instantly I remembered that Katie was probably worried sick about her sister.

I fished out my phone from my pocket, trying to not wake poor Emily and shot off a quick text to Effy.

 _Emily is at mine. Please text Katie and let her know she is okay. Maybe best not tell her where I live…I think Ems needs space._

Effy's reply was almost instantaneous

 _Thanks Naoms, keep her safe and remember she needs you_

 _That she does_ I thought, but then again, _I think I need her more_. I was slowly drifting off to sleep, feeling my eyelids getting heavy. I shook my head and whispered to Emily, "Come on, let's go to bed okay."

She roused just enough for me to help her stand and help her up to my room. I guided her into my bed and lay down beside her. She instantly snuggled in to my shoulder, wrapping her arm across my stomach. In what seemed like seconds we were consumed by a deep slumber.

* * *

 _What the fuck is that noise?_ Fucking beeping or something… _oh the alarm_.

Instinctively reaching out to my bedside table, I whacked the snooze button and slowly opened my eyes to the morning light. I felt a small movement beside me that scared the crap out of me. I took me a minute to remember that Emily had stayed last night, at which point my body relaxed…knowing _I was safe with her_. I'm not used to sharing a bed with _someone_ , especially **_my_ ** bed.

Emily had rolled over to the other side of the bed, curled up in a small ball under the covers; her vibrant red locks the only thing showing out the top of the duvet, spayed out across the pillow. I smiled and rolled over behind her, slightly spooning her under the covers. She felt warm and relaxed, _quite a turnaround from how she ended up on my doorstep last night_.

*Yawn*

Work was really the last thing on my mind today, but it was one of those things you couldn't avoid forever… _unfortunately_. I sat up, stretching out my arms and yawned again silently. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, just about to get up when I heard "stay" whispered from the redheaded beauty at my side. Without a second thought, I got back under the covers and curled up into Emily once more. I could do this forever; lay here with Emily, hold her, _love her_. She stirred at the contact of her back on my front. I felt her about to snuggle back into me then, as if she had better ideas, she rolled over, opened those big brown eyes and huffed in the sexiest morning voice I have ever heard, "I can't go to work today…I just _can_ 't. Can I… stay here?"

I shuddered but _what choice really did I have_? _Who could say no to that_? To her; to _Emily_. "Of course. Do you want me to… _stay_ with you?"

"…You would do that?" eyes growing wide with surprise.

I lightly blinked my eyes, as my lips curled into a grin "Emily what to I keep telling you… _anything_ …I would do _anything_ for you…I mean that."

She smiled that cute little Emily Fitch smile which melted my heart, and drew me in for a kiss. It started off soft and unhurried; our mouths dancing a slow and sensual waltz. Soon morphing into a deep, demanding kiss, with the opening of my mouth and the inevitable slipping in of Emily's tongue. I rolled into her pulling her closer to me. She sucked at my bottom lip, urging me on…and boy did it urge me on. I felt my whole body getting hot. The massaging of our tongues and clicking of our teeth sent shivers radiating throughout my body. Before I knew it I couldn't control my actions…

I lifted myself up on top of her, straddling her and cupping her beautiful face. I kissed her hard; I meant it. I wanted her so badly, but I had no clue what I was doing. As if complying to whatever it was I'm sure we were about to do, Emily's hands moved up my body under my shirt. Her smooth hands connecting with the skin of my back. I could feel the tingle on my skin underneath her touch.

Pulling away, I opened my eyes to be met by her gorgeous chocolate brown ones. She nodded in silent surrender and bit her lip.

"Emily...are you… _sure_?"

" _Yes_ …never been more _sure_ of anything or _anyone_ in my life."

A (hopefully) sexy smirk grew across my lips, I nodded in response and seized her lips once more with my own, moving my hands down her sides, coming to rest on either side of her hips. I felt nervous and I'm sure it showed, but Emily deliberately connected her hands with mine, and pulled me closer to her; _directly_ on top of her. I could feel her against my body; feel her through our clothes and it spurred me on…and **_oh_** …did it spur me on… I was beginning to learn more about one Miss Emily Fitch… _if only I knew just how much more_ …

I brought my hands up to her shoulders and drew my lips away from hers, trailing light kisses down her jaw onto her neck. She naturally rolled her neck to the side, allowing me full access to her deliciously smooth neck. I started caressing her neck with my lips, slowly adding my tongue. Her breath hitched… _I must have hit a sweet spot **ther** **e**_. So I lightly nibbled in the same spot and she hummed beneath my teeth. I lightly sucked at her pulse point and felt her swallow hard.

I didn't even realise she had her hands on my arse until she squeezed, sending tingles down below. If it was possible to want her any more, she made me so hot; I just _had_ to ravish her. I pulled away from her neck, connecting our lips once more. I drove my tongue into her mouth to show how serious I was about wanting her; _all_ of her. She responded by moaning directly into my mouth, followed be a playful bite against my bottom lip and a tight pinch on my bottom, "fuck Emily…I… _I_... ** _I_ ** want you… _now_."

I broke away and hesitation flowed through me as I met her gaze. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life, but I knew I wanted to be with her, no matter what.

She looked at me in a way that I really couldn't explain, but I knew it was somehow what she wanted too. She stared at me for not a moment more, "Then take me."

And so I did. As if my hands had a mind of their own, they eased down her shoulders and came to rest on her perfectly shaped breasts. I'm glad she wasn't wearing a bra and the only fabric between my hands and her nipples was the borrowed tee…and **_that_** … _had to go._ I leant backwards pulling her up with me, discarding her (my) shirt in one swift motion. Laying her gently back down on the bed, I sat back, still straddling her, my eyes growing wide at sight of her flawless pert breasts.

"Wow" I swallowed, "you are so _fucking_ hot Emily Fitch."

She giggled, but let out a deep gasp when I bent down and began placing soft kisses on her chest. I was hesitant at first, but once I got over myself, I returned my hands to her perfectly round creamy white mounds and started to massage them in my hands. The motion made her shudder beneath me, not to mention sending hungry signals further down into my own body. Her boobs were _soft_ , but nipples _hard_. They weren't particularly large, but they fit into the palm of my hands almost perfectly; like I was meant to hold them, _squeeze_ them, and _play_ with them. I brushed my thumbs over her slightly erect nipples, teasing her. She whimpered and I looked up at her, to find her eyes wide and growing darker by the second.

Still lightly rubbing her breasts, and staring into her eyes she pleaded, "kiss me Naomi." And kiss her I did, but to both our surprise I didn't capture her lips in mine. I placed an opened mouthed kiss on her left breast, whilst tracing circles on the other. If I thought her nipples were hard before, I was very **_very_** mistaken. I sucked and licked and gnawed, causing her to tremble and groan. I was slowly beginning to understand what made her tick with each stroke of my tongue against her bare chest.

I ran my tongue over the valley in between and paused. I looked up to her eyes pleading with me. She cried out breathlessly with her husky voice, "please… _don't_ …stop…" making my skin prickle at how sexily she spoke.

I stared directly at her and breathed "wasn't going to" before crashing my lips hard against hers. Sucking at her bottom lip. I pulled away, hearing a howl of frustration that was soon muffled as initiated contact with her right breast. Again sucking and licking. This time I swirled my tongue around her nipple… _mmm she definitely liked that_.

Now brimming with a new found confidence, I lowered my hands down her body coming to the waistband of her (again, my) pajama bottoms. I looked up into her eyes once more to be met with a hunger for me to continue. I grabbed at the pajama bottoms and pulled them down. I had forgotten that she wasn't wearing _any_ knickers underneath and I gasped in shock. There she lay beneath me _totally_ and utterly… ** _naked_**. I leaned back, admiring her form. I trailed my eyes from her flame red hair, to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, cute button nose and thin red lips. I cast my eyes over her features as I lingered to her prefect breasts, I had been tending to but moments ago, to her flat stomach, to her bare...bare…*gulp*… _patch_ between her legs.

I was stunned…unsure of what to do next… _I mean_ … _I was a girl_ …b _ut fuck I didn't know what I was doing or what to do_. Sensing my hesitation, Emily took my hand in hers and directed it down her stomach, bringing them between her legs. I trembled as my fingers came in contact with her _wet_ heat.

"You're… _You're_ …so wwwet Emily…" stuttering, my mouth growing dry.

She bit her lip, her voice more intensely husky, "Mmhmm… _because_ …because of you Naoms. _All_ because of you."

She left my hand between her legs and retracted hers to her sides. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and staring back at her. I watched her as she surrendered to my hand cupping her, fingers slowly encircling her entrance.

"Fuck me, Naomi!"

"Okay…" I exclaimed with as much confidence as I could muster and slipped my index finger into her wetness. She moaned aloud and grabbed at the sheets. I think I must have moaned too, because even my hand, my finger were having an effect on my… _and they were in_ …they were… _inside_ her; inside my dear sweet Emily.

I could feel her _around_ my finger; around my hand. Using my finger, I stroked her folds and explored this new terrain. I could feel Emily start to rock her lowered body into my hand…I knew she wanted… " ** _more_**?" I knew I was teasing but the look she gave me in response was… _priceless_ … _fucking hot too_.

I added another finger inside and started pulsing in and out of her, as she rocked back and forth. She moaned loudly…like _**VERY**_ loudly…and _I was doing that to her_ …it was… _amazing_. _I think I'm starting to get the hang of this_ , so I pressed my thumb against her clit and she shivered beneath me. I picked up the pace, getting into a good rhythm with my fingers and flickering my thumb, and I could feel her getting… _tighter_ around my fingers.

I lifted my gaze to be met with her extremely dark…no _black_ …eyes staring back at me with full conviction.

"I want _you_ to look at me…I want to see you when you… _come_ " I couldn't help it, I had her (literally) in my hand and I wanted her to know it was me making her feel this way.

She nodded, biting her lip so hard I thought it might bleed. I kept my eyes on hers, quickening the pace of my two straight fingers inside her and the swirling of my thumb over her clit. I could feel her clamping down around my fingers…I knew she was close to the edge.

"Oh…oh…OH…OHH…FUCK NAOMI…FUCK…FUCK...I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…..AAHHHHHHHHH….YES…YES…YES!"

She screamed the house down as she glared into my eyes as she came… _hard_. The way she looked at me when she came was… ** _magical_** …It was like a bolt of electricity flashed across her eyes and that's when I knew…I mean… _really knew_ … "I love you Emily…" oh fuck *mental fucking slap*

"I know…but I love you _more_ "

* * *

 **Soooo...what do you think for a "lesbian-smut" virgin?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there. Thanks for stopping by.**

 **First of all, thank you to those who reviewed.**

 **Did I say how much I like reviews? They not only make me feel amazing, but they _encourage_ me to keep writing, so please if you take the time to read, please please take the time to review. It really means a lot and gives me that extra kick to keep going with this story...not doubt I need it at the moment. My story has gone a bit off plan (not necessarily a bad thing) but it just means that updates are a bit unpredictable at the moment as I am trying to get back into a writing rhythm. So pretty pretty please will you review?**

 **More smut ahead, it moves things along a bit as well as seeing Emily's POV of their intimate first time together.**

 **I hope you enjoy...I think it will be one more chapter and then Naomi and Effy are off to Cyprus for two weeks**

 **Well enjoy x**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **~ Emily**

I know…I mean _I think_ I know…that it just slipped out in a moment ecstasy…but I could see it in her eyes that she meant it. And I meant what I said about loving her more…she was _perfect_ …before and after making love to me, because that is what it was… _love_.

Naomi didn't fuck me, she didn't use me; she made _love_ to me, she _loved_ me, she _loves_ me.

 _When I felt Naomi getting up after that godawful alarm sounded this morning, I couldn't bear the thought of her to leaving me in her bed, alone. The way she was spooning me moments ago, felt so right; like she was meant to be there._

 _"Stay" I whispered. I didn't even realise I'd said it out loud, but when she returned to snuggling behind me once more, I didn't regret the slip of the tongue._

 _I could feel her boobs pressed into my back. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle hard back into her, but I wanted to see her beautiful face and swoon over her; gaze into her stunning blue eyes and stare at her perfectly shaped lips. The thought of that alone was making me hot, but then *light bulb moment* I remembered she was there; right there._

 _I rolled over, opening my eyes to those mesmerizing blues. My throat felt dry; the waterworks of yesterday seemed to have dried up my ability to swallow. I didn't realise the full effect of my emotional rollercoaster of last night…yeah that…until I opened my mouth to speak._

 _"I can't go to work today…I just can't. Can I stay here?" I sounded like a wounded frog, all croaky._

 _I couldn't go home, not if Katie was going to be there. I know she means well, but I need about as much space from anyone in my family at this point. Katie had done nothing wrong, in fact she was there right next to me throughout the whole…ordeal. At least I had her; at least I had Katie. I'm sure she knew that. I would call her later to let her know I just needed space. I definitely knew I couldn't go to my parents… Deep down I must have known where I would go, when I left their place last night. I was so wrapped up in emotion that my feet (okay and maybe my subconscious) lead me here; all the way to Naomi._

 _"Of course. Do you want me to… stay with you?" She seemed unsure, more so towards me, not the fact that she was asking. It was a genuine offer…full of heart, just like Naomi. It was the one thing I had not expected her to say. In fact she wasn't just offering me the safe sanctuary I desperately needed; she was offering me…her._

 _Still, her suggestion took me by complete surprise, my voice all shaky in reply "…You would do that?"_

 _She fluttered her eyelashes (probably not on purpose, but I certainly noticed the way they made her eyes 'pop'), "Emily what to I keep telling you…anything…I would do anything for you…I mean that."_

 _The smile I presented her was nothing compared to what lurked beneath the surface, but I couldn't come on too strong…well not yet anyway, I knew that much. If the smile wasn't enough to convince her, how I feel without actually saying the words aloud, I knew how I could make her believe it. I closed the gap between us immediately, pressing my lips to hers and lured her into a soft delicious kiss._

 _It was a light kiss, but full of meaning nonetheless. We kissed slowly; thoughtfully (although my brain was mush at that point). At some point the kiss deepened. I wasn't sure if it was me or her that turned our kiss into a frantic battle of the tongues, all I knew is that once her mouth was open, it was all I needed to thrust my tongue into her mouth. Like always, she tasted so…fucking…good. Gripping my hips, pulling me closer to her, just shoveled coal into the fire already ignited in my belly; and inevitably, between my legs._

 _I was caught by surprise when she sucked my tongue, I almost bit her lip (maybe I did?). Just to make sure I didn't hurt her if I did, I lightly sucked her bottom lip, just to make sure. Next minute, Naomi was topping me and I felt a rush of heat travel straight down to my already burning core. As if straddling me wasn't enough to turn me on, she kissed me so hard, I thought I was going to fall through the mattress onto the floor!_

 _I felt Naomi stiffen for a moment. She didn't stop kissing me, but I felt her nervousness shine through; a nervousness obviously determined to match my own. Although this whole thing is new to me, I knew we were already on our way, so I confidently lifted up the hem of her shirt to find her smooth warm skin. I felt myself trailing the tips of my fingers up and down her lower back; the sensitive sending a unique tingling feeling throughout my whole body. It was amazing how one person could make you feel that way._

 _I sensed her pull away and I hesitated. I thought I'd done something wrong. A sudden fear washed over me as I opened my eyes. Hers were closed for all but a second before piercing my own. When our eyes met, I all the fear was extinguished with one look at those mesmerizingly stunning blues; her eyes will certainly be the death of me. They was she looked at me, I just knew she was asking me for something; something special. I knew exactly what she was asking…that much I'm sure of. Biting my lip and nodding away, confirming that I was ready for what was to follow…so fucking ready._

 _"Emily...are you… sure?" her eyes growing incredibly dark, and I am sure as hell they mirrored my own._

While it wasn't my intention to sound sexy, my voice answered with more husk than usual "Yes…never been more sure of anything or anyone in my life."

 _She regarded me with the sexiest smirk ever, before taking my lips ransom. Her hands in pursuit of my lower body, came to rest on my hips. I almost couldn't take it anymore, I needed her close to me; closer to me. I was so fucking turned on right now, it was if one touch could send me spiraling out of control. I knew I had to have her; I wanted Naomi, I needed her. I grabbed for her hands lifted them over my head and pulled her down so she was lying flush with my body. Her breasts were touching mine, covered only by two thin layers of fabric; her shirt and well… (my) her other shirt._

 _Again she withdrew slightly, placing her hands on my shoulders. I felt my heart drop when she peeled her lips away from mine, but only to feel it rise rapidly once more when she started kissing down my jawline towards my neck. Her lips hungrily tasted my skin. She explored not only with her lips, but with her tongue. It felt so good her touching me in that way. I threw my head back enjoying the euphoric display affection Naomi was delivering to my neck. Suddenly she kissed her way across my neck to a place I didn't even know existed (well no one before had ever taken the time to find). I inhaled sharply then moaned deeply…fuck that felt good as she nibbled and caressed that particular area of my neck. She felt good; soooo good in fact. Naomi certainly had a talent for driving me crazy. She was touching all the right spots and increasing the buildup of pressure between my legs._

 _As if it couldn't get any better, she started sucking hard. It felt so good and my hands involuntarily grabbed at her arse. Her pert incredibly juicy behind. She sucked harder at my neck causing me to grip her arse even tighter. She immediately left my neck and crashed our lips together once more in a show of passionate embrace. Naomi took charge of the kiss, instantly forcing her tongue into my mouth. I frantically groaned at the sheer energy of her tongue and her lips; both feeling so natural against my own, like they were made to kiss me and only me._

 _Again I think I almost bit her. She had a way of making me wild against her touch. She was turning me on so much, it was if my animal instincts were taking over my body. I thrust my hips up into her as I clutched her arse. I had to feel her. I was aching for her touch._

 _As if reading my mind, Naomi pleaded, "fuck Emily…I…I... **I** want you…now."_

 _Her words must have come as a shock to her, as she broke away from me. I eyed her expression with interest, but ended up returning her gaze with one of content, "Then take me."_

 _Naomi didn't need asking twice, that much I was sure. Her hands found my chest instantly, palming my boobs through the tee. I felt my nipples harden at her touch. In the blink of an eye my (her) shirt was off, landing somewhere behind her and I lay there topless, with the hottest looking blonde staring at my tits in wonder._

 _"Wow" swallowing hard before continuing, "you are so fucking hot Emily Fitch."_

 _Feeling my cheeks grow hot, I sniggered a little in an attempt to hide my embarrassment, only to completely be taken aback her the connection with her lips on my chest. The feeling of her lips was…extraordinary. Her lips were like fire on my skin, leaving a hot (in more ways than one) sting in their wake as they trailed over my chest. Her fingers came into contact with my breasts, and I felt a shiver creep up on my body…it was a fucking good shiver at that! She palmed my tits, traversing the soft terrain of my upper body. Between her lips, tongue and fingers, I don't know what felt better. What I do know is that when she flicked her thumb over my nipples, my body when fucking mental. If she didn't touch me where I needed it most soon, I was going to internally combust or maybe even spontaneously combust, coating the walls with pleasure._

 _The things this blonde-haired beauty were doing to me, "please… don't…stop…" I groaned a little louder than I intended, but fuck it, she had to know what she was doing to me._

 _Naomi met my gaze and rasped, "wasn't going to", before kissing me incredibly passionately._

 _I didn't even get to relish the contact of her lips once more and kiss her back, before she pulled away again. I growled in frustration before moaning in excitement as her lips took refuge around my right nipple. Holy FUCK… **that feels so fucking fantastic** , biting my lip so hard I almost drew blood; the things Naomi Campbell is doing to me…literally doing to me._

 _She ran her hands down my body once more, coming to rest on the waistband of my (her) pajama pants. She stared at me with those gorgeous cerulean blues and I knew she saw it in my eyes that I was ready…and practically begging her to continue (okay I may have pouted, just a little to add my case). Naomi slipped off my pants in one swift maneuver, and actually gasped at my now totally naked body. Her eyes swept over every inch of me, widening in shock and more importantly in desire. Her eyes we now almost completely black…I'm glad she liked what she saw._

 _She pondered of a moment and I could almost hear the gears grinding away in her pretty little brain, so I decided to do the thinking for her by taking her hand in mine and directing it towards the inferno that was now in place between my trembling legs. I gasped when her hands touched me. I had never been so turned on in my entire life. I mean no one has ever made me feel this way…like ever._

 _"You're… You're…so wwwet Emily…"_

 _"Mmhmm… because…because of _you _Naoms. All because of you."_

 _I retracted my hand leaving the proverbial 'ball' in her court; the rest was up to her, this was her show. My mouth opened on its own accord when she began circling my entrance with her fingertips, "fuck me, Naomi!"_

 _This time without hesitation, Naomi cried out, "okay" and slipped one finger inside me. OH MY FUCKING GOD! Can you die of extreme pleasure?_

She moved her hand back and forth, her single finger penetrating in and out of me. I couldn't help but ride along with her. It felt so good and it was only one finger. The stimulation was incredible.

 _She looked at me teasingly and purred, " **more**?" I think I almost had a heart attack at her single-worded question._

 _She introduced another finger inside me adding to the already thrilling pleasure. She pounded in and out of me with two straight fingers. I couldn't help but be vocal, she had to know what she was doing to me. I moaned and groaned (and I think I grunted at one point), in increasing volume. To be honest I didn't care if the whole fucking street heard me calling her name, I was being hammered by Naomi fucking Campbell and I was loving every second of it; especially when she put pressure on my clit like that!_

 _I met her intense stare. She looked so deeply inside me and expressed ever so confidently, "I want **you ** to look at me…I want to see you when you…come." For fuck's sake can she get any fucking hotter than she already is? She practically killing me here._

 _All I could do was nod in acknowledgement, as I knew I was on the brink of perhaps the strongest ever orgasm I have ever experienced. I bit my lip staring into her eyes as she watched me shudder and shake beneath her. She pulsed in and out with her two fingers, grazing over my clit with her thumb…it felt **fucking amazing** ; she was amazing._

 _No point in closing my mouth now, I'm dancing on the edge of complete and utter bliss. If she wanted to see me come hard, she was going to hear me come hard too, "Oh…oh…OH…OHH…FUCK NAOMI…FUCK…FUCK...I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…..AAHHHHHHHHH….YES…YES…YES!"_

 _After one hell of an orgasm, she helped me slowly come down from my high, and with her fingers still inside me, she whispered, "I love you Emily…"_

 _Her eyes grew wide at her sudden admission, but what came next from my lips was perhaps the most honest words I have ever said aloud, "I know…but I love you **more** "._

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

It was like we were our own little bubble this morning, enjoying this new facet of our 'relationship'. That was until we realised it was Monday and we should have been at work an hour ago. Well more so the fact that we had already decided not going to work today, but we hadn't called in…

"Fuck Ems, it's nearly 10am. I'm pretty sure Milton is already freaking…I need to call them and tell them I'm not going to be in."

"Calm down, I'm sure they realised by now, but yeah I should call in too."

About a minute later, we had both called in our relative bosses and claimed that we (individually) were not well and would 'hopefully' be back on deck tomorrow. So essentially, we have the whole day to just… _be together_. I laid back down in bed and rolled over to find Emily already staring at me with those chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes were filled with so many different emotions, but I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.

Interlacing our fingers, peering into her eyes, I took a deep breath, "do you… _I mean_ …*exhales deeply*…Emily Fitch would you like to be my _girlfriend_?" the last word slightly above a whisper but I am pretty sure she heard me just fine.

Emily's eyes grew wide, followed by the cutest smile ever to have occupied her pretty little face (and believe me she does smile cutely often), squealing like a school girl, "are you kidding…of course! I would love to be your… _girlfriend_."

At that, we both erupted into a fit of giggles for the next few minutes. I felt my heart warm at the sound of her childish laughter and the fact that she said yes to being **_my_ ** girlfriend. Obviously this was new to me (and her, _obviously_ ). I had never had a _girlfriend_ before… _been_ one yes…but had one no. So new territory and all that, but I felt deep down it was… _right_. Everything just seemed right with Emily…you know _my_ _girlfriend_?!

When laughter died down, my expression became serious. I looked deeply into her amazing eyes and whispered, "I'm glad you feel the same." I gently lifted her chin and drew her in for a chaste kiss in thanks. I pulled her closer to me and we cuddled for quite a while, in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Wrapped up in our own little bubble you could say.

We stayed like that for a good hour or two, cuddling and lightly snoozing, when it was interrupted by a loud (okay _my_ loud) grumbling tummy.

"Naomi! What was that?"

Pointing to my stomach animatedly, "Sounds like I need some food, do you want something?"

"Yeah I could do with…a _bacon sandwich_?"

Mentally confirming that I had bacon and bread I hummed, "I'm sure that can be arranged. One… _okay a few_ …" noticing Emily's raised eyebrow, "...bacon sandwiches coming right up… _girlfriend_."

I felt like dick for saying that but still, it has a nice ring to it don't you think?

* * *

A short while later, pajama-clad and accompanied by a nice stack of bacon sandwiches, we were ready for a feed. Yelling up the stairs, "hey Em, all ready. You coming down now?"

She didn't need telling twice, "On my way Naomi!"

In less than thirty seconds, Emily had bounded down the stairs to meet me carrying a tray full of bacon sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice.

"I thought we could eat in the garden? Looks nice out. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect Naoms, just _perfect_ "

I led her out to the garden and placed the tray down on the patio table. It was really beautiful outside today, not too chilly, with a nice glimmer of midday sun (well it can never be too perfect here, it is Bristol after all).

Taking a seat, we each grabbed a bacon sandwich and hooked in. They were exquisite, if I don't say so myself. Not too much dripping butter and just the right amount of crunch from the toast and bacon of course, coated in a thin drizzle of smokey barbeque sauce; mmm my favourite.

"Oh _Naoms_ , these are to…die…for… _so fucking delicious_ …I could get used to your cooking."

"Well… _ah_ …why don't you stay here for the week? I mean I'm leaving for Cyprus a week from today and it would be nice to… _ah_ …spend…" _as much time as humanly possible with a gorgeous red head that just now happens to be my girlfriend_ , "…some time together yeah?"

"Are…are you _s-sure_? I mean I could do with a break from… _life_ …at the moment, but are you sure I wouldn't be… _intruding_?"

"For christ's sake Ems, I'm the one who offered, so no it's not an intrusion and yes I would _love_ for you to stay… _I mean if you want to that is_?"

"Do I want to? Of course I fucking well do," she exclaimed, slapping my hand and blushing slightly more than normal; cute, very cute _Fitch_.

"It's settled then. You are staying _**here** _ with me for the week." I smiled to myself as I grabbed another bacon sandwich and munched away happily at the thought of spending a large chunk of my time with my new girlfriend…yes…life was… _good_.

* * *

Half an hour later, resting my hands over the proverbial 'food baby', "Oh my god I am so full! I am pretty sure I won't be eating anything until tomorrow at this rate."

She looked at me shrugging her shoulders, a look of indifference on her face, "I suppose I am full, but you cannot miss dessert…it's my _favourite_ meal of the day."

"Emily!" playfully slapping her forearm, "Where on _earth_ do you put it all?" _Like honestly I was still trying to figure it out since the bowling alley._

Another cute (everything is cute about this girl) shrug, "hallow legs, I guess"

"Oh Ems, you are too cute…" tapping her nose, "too cute." I leant over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before picking up the breakfast tray.

Looking at me all starry-eyed, "what was that for?"

"Just being you, I guess. I can't help it that you are the most adorable human bean I have ever seen!"

We both giggled at my lame attempt at a cute joke, but all the same, she was absolutely adorable. I held out my hand, the one not holding the tray (I think I am starting to get control of my limbs around Emily now… _look multitasking_ ).

"What's say we drop over to yours and pick up some stuff for the week?"

"You seem to be able to read my mind Miss Campbell… _that's_ a scary thought!"

 _Hmm…if only that were true Miss Fitch, if only that were true_. She grabbed my hand and we strolled back inside. After depositing the tray in the sink, Emily pinned me between her and the bench; my back facing her.

Lifting up my hair, she whispered ever so sexily, "how about a shower before we head to mine?"

I blushed, like really blushed. I kinda like this sexy and confident side to Emily. She seems to surprise me at the best of times.

"Care for me to join you?" I choked nervously.

"What do you take me for silly? Of course, otherwise I never would have asked…" She started attacking my neck with her succulent lips, my body trembling under her touch.

I spun her around so she was now pinned between me and the bench.

"Ooo feisty Campbell, I like it"

Smirking devilishly, I captured her lips aggressively. Kissing Emily is perhaps my favourite past time (well closely following… _well you know_ … _remember this morning_?). I caressed her lips seductively and swiped at them with my tongue. Emily moaned, again opening her mouth to welcome my ever so eager tongue. I tickled her tongue with my own, as she sucked it. Fuck she was good at that too. I started grinding my hips against her, not really aware of the effect I had on her, until she slapped my arse playfully.

" ** _Ouch_**!"

"You know you love it Naoms."

"Mmm yeah I do…" and with that I grabbed her hands and turned, leading her back to the hallway and up the stairs, well… _tried to_. Emily frantically pushed me up against the wall halfway up the stairs kissing at my neck.

I groaned in delight at her lips and tongue attacking at my neck once more, "oh god Ems, that feels… _fucking awesome_ …"

"You know _what else_ feels awesome?"

Biting my lip nervously and shaking my head

" ** _This_** " and without warning she whipped off my shirt, tossing it to the floor and captured my breasts with her lips. My legs went shaky, as a soft grunting noise escaped my lips. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck… _jesus fucking christ Emily_ … I lost balance on the step and began to slide down the wall. Just as I was about to tumble down the stairs A-over-T, Emily caught me and gently brought me down on the stairs, so I was sitting beneath her.

She looked at me with eyebrows raised and a wicked smirk, licking her lips. I shuddered involuntarily, she was turning me on like you wouldn't believe

Emily leaned down and started assaulting my lips once more, before straddling me right there on the staircase. Whilst continuing to suck the life out of me (not that I was complaining in the slightest), she started grinding down on me hard.

"Fuck sake Ems, you are really turning me on right now."

"That is kind of the point…not _complaining_ are you?"

"No fucking way…"

She pushed me back so I was 'lying' down on the stairs. She kissed down my jaw, all the way to my chest, eagerly seeking out my nipples. I could feel them getting harder beneath her lips and teeth; yes teeth. I never really noticed before, but watching her as she nibbled and tugged mischievously at my tits, I realised she has really sexy teeth (yes there is such a thing). The way her eye-teeth sunk in a little, making those on either side look like little fangs was… ** _so_** … _ **fucking**_ … ** _hot_**!

I noisily enjoyed her rough play on my chest, but as her hands came into the mix she started to tune down the ragged fondling, replacing it with tender stimulation of my tits. She palmed them as her eyes grew wide with excitement. She was like a little kid on Christmas day, except my topless body was the 'tree' and my tits were her 'presents'. As if I couldn't get any hotter under the collar.

Emily pressed little butterfly kisses over my chest, lifting and lowering her body down on mine. She kissed down my stomach meeting my eyes. I nodded, biting my lip. She complied and pulled down my pajama pants. She cupped my knickers, no doubt feeling just how wet I was for her.

"Geez Naoms, your soaking…for me?"

I nodded erratically with only a "mhmm" able to escape my lips.

She pulled my soaked knickers to the side and slipped her hand through my wet folds. I shuddered at her touch. She stroked two fingers from top to bottom, teasing me. She started circling my entrance, teasing me even more. She brushed her thumb over my clit and made me scream out a "fuck!" not long before allowing me to succumb to her clever fingers, as they slid deep inside me. She watched me as I surrendered to her hand between my legs, her eyes grew wide and she licked her lips in awe. It felt so wonderful having her inside me. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before.

Guys can be slow and clumsy, or too fast and pokey down there, with their stubby fingers, but Emily, no. She was gentle but used the right amount of pressure, without poking and prodding like the few before her, to explore my terrain. She took her time, experimenting what made me feel good; what made me tickle with desire, what made me scream with pleasure. Once she got into a good rhythm and built up confidence she started pulsing in and out of me, every thrust making me want to scream out her name over and over and over again in ecstasy. At one point she hit the exact right spot and I shouted out her name, very _**very** _ loudly.

Once she found _**that** _ spot, my head threw back on its own accord, as she kept pounding away at it, knowing it wouldn't take long to send me rocketing into oblivion. I reciprocated her thrusts with the rocking of my hips, helping me drive her fingers deeper inside me. I was jerking against her hand and I was so close. I brought my head back up to look at her and it seemed as though she was enthusiastically memorizing everything (well I hope she was, because if I was lucky enough to get to do **_this_ ** more often with her, the thought of things that she would be able to do, make me wetter by the second).

Her eyes dark and twice their normal size, watching me under her hand. It was hot seeing her watch me like that. She was licking her lips and I was on the edge of glory now. I clamped down around her fingers as my orgasm took hold rippling immense pleasure throughout my lower regions.

"Fuck…Emily, oh fuck, oh yeah, make me come. Oh yeah oh yes Emily, mmm MMMMM HOLY FUCK…EMILY…AHHHHHHHHHHH…YESSSSSSSS EMILY!"

In the last moments, I couldn't hold my head up, it fell back onto the stairs as I rode out my high with her…Emily's fingers inside me. Fuck she was good at that!

As I came back down she, slowly removed her fingers and brought me into a swift embrace, holding me so tenderly; and full of love.

"Was that… _was that good_?" she whispered into the side of my neck.

I lifted her head so she was looking into my eyes, "No… _that was amazing Emily_ …you were… _fucking amazing_."

She smiled broadly as I pulled her in for a thank you kiss.

In that moment I knew that my heart solely belonged to one Miss Emily Fitch

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking around, please let me know what you think and how you feel about the story so far?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there.**

 **I was a bit skeptical if this chapter would ever get posted, its just the story sort of moved in a different direction to what I had originally planned. Not that its a bad thing, gee I hope its not bad...I think I may have gone a bit gung-ho in my first story..too many ideas and story-webs, but still I think I have learned my lesson now.**

 **As an advanced apology this chapter is a bit smutty...again! Okay not really (I mean yes it is smutty, a lot smutty actually *wink* *wink*) but it was always going to be, remember the Cyprus trip?**

 **Anyways I have had another story swimming around in my head of late, so this week has had a few sleepless nights so it may be time to start planning story number two. Don't worry I plan on finishing this story, but I think I need to start getting the other down on electronic paper, otherwise I will never get any sleep!**

 **As always thank you for taking the time to read, alert and review.**

 **Remember reviews fuel my creativity (if that's what you call it)!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters, but this is my Naomily story xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **~ Emily ~**

So the week went relatively steady paced; not too fast and _certainly not too slow_. I mean after we had hidden out at Naomi's on Monday that is. And now after I had 'pleasured' ( _if that's what you call it_ , I still wasn't quite sure) my gorgeous girlfriend that afternoon, things were scaled back a bit… _well until Friday that is_ , but we will get to that part later.

It wasn't like we didn't want to sleep together, I mean it was constantly on my mind and all I wanted to do is jump her every second I looked at her, it's just I think we both realised that things were moving along quiet quickly and I'm not sure about Naomi, but I didn't want to fuck this up by rushing too far forward.

So we were back at work on Tuesday, and given that Monday was apparently written off due to sickness, we both had to hide our wide grinning faces the moment we walked back into our respective workplaces. Although we had joint tasks to do this week, Naomi and I decided it would be best to not rush back into the board room, because frankly if we were in there alone this afternoon, I would have had my wicked way with her. So instead we had decided to just email the task list back and forth, working independently from our desks. In the end it was the right decision and to be honest. I was glad to actually get some work done.

I didn't get to see Naomi until after work, as I had to get my moped off to the mechanic during my lunch break. Angus had a workshop not too far from Cabot Circus, so I was able to walk my moped the few blocks and still have time to swing by the apartment for a bite to eat and to grab a few things to take to Naomi's before heading back to work. We never did get around to coming by the apartment yesterday, we got a little _busy_ and then ended up falling asleep on the couch watching some western movie. Why a western? No…fucking...clue…

Naomi had dropped me off at the apartment early this morning on her way to work, so I could have a shower and get changed into some work-appropriate attire before heading to the office myself. She said she didn't think we would actually get to work, if she had stayed and waited for me… _with that part she was right on point_. I had told her she could use my parking space, as my moped had been pushed to the side anyway and Naomi had a compact car. So she parked her car on the second floor next to my poor little moped, before heading off to work.

Although Naomi had intentionally dropped me off early, so you know, I could get ready for work, I… _ah_ …didn't really have time to pack a bag for the week. I kinda got a little… _let's say_ … ** _preoccupied_** … in the shower this morning and completely lost track of time. I ended up dressing that quickly and literally ran all the way to work, so I wasn't going to be late. I think that the running part actually worked in my favour; I arrived at work red-faced, and partially sweaty, so my boss must have bought the 'I called in sick yesterday' routine nicely.

I was dying to see Naomi by the time five o'clock came around; she is my _girlfriend_ after all. After I had dropped my bag on her back seat, we decided to eat out for dinner. We left Naomi's car behind and took a leisurely stroll (hand-in-hand of course!) into the center of Cabot Circus. Naomi decided to take me to Giraffe World Kitchen and believe it or not, I hadn't actually been there before. We settled on there because we couldn't decide what and where to eat. Their menu is broad and pretty darn inviting to tell you the truth.

"That settles it Ems. If we can't decide Giraffe's it is"

"Fine. But have you actually eaten here before?"

"Yeah, but only once… _food was good_ …company not so much."

"What do you mean _company_?" She cast her eyes down to her feet, shrugging nervously, my eyes widening in shock, or amusement or was it surprise? I wasn't quite sure. "Hey, are you taking me to a place you went to on a _date_?" _I knew what the answer was going to be._

Naomi nodded silently once more, avoiding eye contact, and brushing her shoe back and forth on the pavement, like she was trying to remove an unwanted wad of gum stuck to the bottom.

"With a **_guy_**?" okay maybe just teasing a little, _can't let her off that easy, can I?_

Naomi had paused from scraping her shoe on the ground and her response was shaky "…ar-are you… _mad_? I mean we can go somewhere else if you feel like _uncomfortable_ or something."

"Ha ha! Look its _fine_. I was only _stirring_ … _you should have seen your face_ …" I giggled a bit and she looked up and punched me square in the stomach, "… ** _Ow!_** " Pausing to giggle once more at her lame attempt of a punch, "what was that for? Okay I _know…"_ holding my hands up in defense, "…but _still_ …I need this stomach to eat dinner alright?"

"I'm pretty sure you can manage, you cheeky, bitch…"

"Hey!"

"Okay my… _sexy_ …girlfriend…who can still be a _cheeky bitch_ " accompanied by a crafty wink.

"Much better" engulfing her in a hug and pulling myself up to kiss her cheek.

* * *

After two ciders (strawberry and lime of course!), a bowl of Katsu Chicken Noodles for me and a Nachos Nirvana for Naomi, we were hitting the street heading back to the car. We hardly even made it around the corner when Naomi pulled me sideways into a deserted alleyway, slammed me up against the wall, snaking her hands around my waist and baiting me with her lips.

I was taken by complete surprise, and seeing opportunity with my open mouth, Naomi thrust her tongue down my throat, eliciting a deep moan at the action. Our tongues began to battle and soon enough, the kiss became _extremely_ heated, with hands groping and sliding between our bodies, as she held me up against the wall. _Talk about getting heated…I was practically on fire!  
_

Just as she was about to slide her hands into my knickers, she paused gazed deeply into my eyes, gave me a wink, pulled away. Before I knew what was happening, she had already started walking back to the apartment; a good few meters ahead. She looked over her shoulder, smirking at me and quickened her pace.

"Hey! That is not fair… _I thought_ …I was ready… _fuck_ Naomi you are such a tease!" rushing to catch up with her.

When I did catch up she burst into laughter, "got you back then."

"What the bloody hell for?"

"Before of course" winking back at me.

"That's not fair" slapping her arm "all I did was have a little joke about where we were eating for dinner…you… _you_ tried to fuck me in an alleyway Naoms!"

Naomi looked at me open mouthed and roared in laughter, throwing her head back and grasping at her stomach.

"Its… _not_ …funny…" lightly punching her shoulder between words "oh you are going to pay for this one…I'mma get you back…girlfriend!"

"Oh you will, _will you_? I'll be _waiting_ …"

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday went by pretty quickly. We got into a mini routine whilst I was staying at Naomi's.

We would wake up and have a shower together…nothing more than a little making out. Okay maybe _a lot_ of making out, but innocent all the same. After we were dressed, we'd have a slice of toast and a coffee, before making our way to work. Even Friday morning was the same.

It was about 3.30pm on Friday afternoon. We had spent the majority of the day (and our lunch hour) working in the Carter-Milton boardroom on our project when I thought it was time for payback. I excused myself, pretending I needed to use the loo (Naomi none the wiser) and wandered up to the Fourth Floor.

There was only one business that worked on this floor (and they always finished early on a Friday, _lucky bastards_ ) and the rest of the occupancies were vacant; which mean the floor was deserted… _perfect for a little payback Naomi Campbell_.

I popped a couple of cherry flavoured mints and shot off a text to Naomi to meet me on the fourth floor. I know it sounded a little harsh but I'm sure the winky face would convey my meaning… _crystal clear_.

 _Nai…4th floor…NOW ;)_

Less than a minute later I got a one worded reply

 _Cumming… (?)_

Ha! I have you right where I want you… _it's payback time._

Within two minutes, Naomi had navigated the stairs and was quickly moving towards me slightly out of breath. She stopped in front of me and raised her eyebrow. I took her hand in mine and indicated with my finger for her to be quiet (whether the floor was deserted or not, was completely irrelevant). She nodded and I led her down the hallway to the cleaner's closet. Okay maybe it wasn't a closet, I mean the room was half the size of my apartment, but we needed _privacy_ didn't we?

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

When I got the text from Ems, at first I didn't know what she was on about or if she was in trouble, but then the winky face said it all.

I quickly excused myself from the office, well not really, the bosses weren't there this afternoon (they were at some function across town) so no one was really paying attention to me as I left and hurried up to the fourth floor, taking two steps at a time… _thank god for long legs!_

I saw Emily in the middle of the corridor when I arrived, an innocent smile lingered on her face, but as I moved closer and came to standing in front of her, the innocent smile was replaced with a devilish grin. She shushed me and ushered me into the cleaner's room at the end of the hall. When she turned the handle, I almost cried out 'thank fuck its open' but I held my tongue, not wanting to jinx anything.

Once we were inside the room, and the door was closed behind me, it was dark. I could still see as there was a small window on the other side, but when I reached out to find the light switch, Emily stopped me.

"You won't need the light for this."

"Um okay… _well I know_ …well I think I know what **_this_ ** is…" she cut me off with her lips pressing against mine, licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

As if I would deny Emily Fitch passage to my mouth. Once my lips parted in welcome, she instantly drove her tongue into my mouth…and it was delicious, was that… _cherry_? Whatever it was it was fucking fantastic and she tasted so fucking good. Our tongues dueling with each other, as they flicked and sucked each other. Emily retreated from my lips and starting peppering kisses down my jaw and onto my neck.

She sucked and nibbled at my neck and it was driving me fucking insane. I grabbed her hips and yanked her closer to me…I needed to feel her body against mine; I needed her closer. She moaned into my neck at the sudden movement, and immediately brought her lips back to mine drawing her into a deep kiss. We caressed each other's lips, and our tongues resumed the battle not long after. Emily began trailing her hands up under my top, palming my tits through the fabric of my bra, I could feel my nipples harden under her touch.

"Fuck this, take it off Emily… _take off my shirt_."

She whipped my top over my hand almost without breaking her lips away from mine… _and fuck that is talent right there_. She resumed trailing kisses down my jawline and my neck, but this time pressing her lips on my chest. She kissed at the top of my breasts and started massaging them with her hands. It was driving me crazy not having her mouth on my bare chest.

"Just take it off Ems….mmmm…take it off _please_?"

She looked up and met my gaze, biting her bottom lip. _I loved it when she did that._

"That's _not_ what I had in mind Naoms…"

"Really? Then what did you… _oh_ …"

She had me distracted with her lips on neck and hands, _or shall I say hand_ , on my tits, I didn't even realise her other hand had unbuttoned my trousers which were now laying on the floor. I stepped out of my trousers and kicked off my shoes. Emily swung me around and began walking me backwards unit the backs of my knees hit a table on the other side of the room.

She picked up my legs and forcefully shoved me onto the table, so my legs were just off the ground… _fuck I didn't realise she was so strong_ …this is REALLY turning me on.

"Now, when I texted you to come up here, I was just going to tease the fuck out of you and _walk_ … _away_ , but the way you looked at me when I stopped you turning on the light, I knew I couldn't go through with it…I just had… _well have_ …to have you, right **_here_ ** and right _**now**_ "

She was resting her hands on the tops of my thighs, her thumbs tracing circles on my skin.

"Fuck Ems…you are REALLY turning me on…I want you so badly."

"See it's not _nice_ to tease and leave, is it Naoms?" quirking her eyebrow.

"No Emily, I guess not… _ohh_ " she started spreading my legs apart. "No, not at all Emily…teasing is _bad_."

"Well teasing can be… _good_? Can't it"

Spreading my legs wider and as she cupped my knickers, "oh fuck, yes Emily… _yes_!"

"Good. Now shut up and let me… _have my way with you_ …" her voice dripping with an extra layer of huskiness.

I bit my lip nodding rapidly. _Fucks sake Emily in control is fucking HOT!_

She pushed my legs back together and I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Now, now Naomi, what did I say?"

" _Shut up_?"

She nodded, smirking at me, her voice dampened with sarcasm, "do you know what that _means_?"

I nodded, holding on to her every word as if it was pleasure in itself, "Don't…talk"

"… _and_ "

"…don't make any…*ahem*… _noises_?"

"Good girl, think you can be… _quiet now_?"

" _Mmmmhmmm_ , I mean…" nodded my head once more to show I understood what she wanted me to do.

"Okay then _Miss Campbell_ " with a very _very_ seductive smirk on her face and eyes fading to black.

She cupped my face and kissed me once and slightly bit my lip before pulling away. It took everything I had not to moan out in pleasure. She slid her hands down my chest, over my boobs and down to my hips, before gripping my knickers and pulling them from my body in one fluid movement… _could she get any sexier right now_? _Fuck the things she was doing to me…like literally doing to me._

Once my underwear was thrown somewhere behind her head, she slowly spread apart my legs once more, tracing patterns on my knees, slowly making her way up my thigh. I shuddered as her hands got closer and closer to where I needed them most. The whole time her eyes were locked on mine and her smirk growing wider.

Her hands paused just before touching my heat and I was just about to say something, when she shook her head and I acknowledged her 'keep quiet' instruction, biting my lip so hard to stop myself from even breathing. She dipped her finger into my heat and I threw my head backwards, narrowly missing the wall. She pulled my head back down to look at her, her hand resting on the back of my neck, when she pulled out of me, smirked and sucked her finger... _clean_ …

That was it, I _had_ to say… _something_ …"Oh I have to speak Ems, please don't be angry but _fuuuuuuck_ that's _hot_ …like really **_fucking hot_**."

"You know what's hotter?"

My eyes widened, shaking my head, not daring to break eye contact with Emily.

" ** _This_** "

Without looking away, she dropped to her knees and ran her tongue through my wet folds in one… _long_ …stroke.

"Fuck Emily!"

She pulled away again, licking her lips, "mmmm always wondered what you tasted like. Now I do. _Delicious_."

She dropped her gaze and returned her tongue and lips… _oh her lips_ …to my heated center, licking and sucking away. It felt so good, unlike the two other guys, lucky enough to get a ticket down under. They were wet and sloppy, but not Emily. I mean I know I was wet, but she didn't _add_ to it, _if you know what I mean_. She lapped up my juices; sucking, nibbling and licking my wet folds.

As if my legs weren't wide enough, she pushed them apart further to gain better access to my cunt. She used her fingers to spread me apart as she sucked at my clit. I could feel the rush of heat wash over my body. It was not going to be much longer until I lost complete control of my body…but Emily knew that, and that's what she wanted; _control_. And fuck she was going to have it, if it made me feel like this!

She inserted a finger as she continued to flick her tongue across my clit. The pressure was amazing, who knew what one little _Emily-sized_ finger could do… _a fucking lot, that's what_. She started to increase speed with her finger and quickly thrust another into the mix, making me shout out in pleasure. Without removing her fingers, she lifted her head, looking me in the eye and licked her lips once more.

"Naomi Campbell, what did I tell you… _shut_ … _the fuck_ … _up_ " her tone almost mocking, and it only spurred me on.

I bit my lip nodded as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. She returned her lips and tongue between my legs. I resumed my gaze to find her bobbing her head between my legs. She started thrusting her tongue in and out, in perfect rhythm with her fingers. _Fuck I was soooo close now._

She increased speed and pressure, driving her clever fingers deeper into my burning core. I felt her fingers pulse against my walls, as they became tighter and tighter around them. Her tongue rhythmically accompanying the timed thrusts of her fingers.

She brought her lips back to my clit and started sucking it so hard, while her fingers were curling inside me. I felt my walls clench down around her fingers and tongue as my orgasm took hold. I knew I had to keep quiet, not just because Emily told me to, but because I am almost certain the whole building and half of Cabot Circus was going to hear me scream. I held my both my hands over my mouth to muffle my screams as best I could, as I fell of the edge with one hell of a fucking orgasm. I rode Emily's tongue and fingers until her pace slowed as she brought me safely down from one hell of a high.

She took one last lick, lapping up my cum before leaning back, coming to rest on her butt on the floor, removing her clever fingers and _fucking skilled_ tongue. She looked at me and sucked her two fingers clean, with a delightful 'pop' at the end.

"Oh fuck Emily…that was… _ **that** was_ …"

"…I know."

Catching my breath "are you sure…are you _sure_ , you haven't done **_that_** …before?"

She nodded her head, trying to control her own breathing… " _Never_ …well apart from just then…"

"Well you were fucking _awesome_ …I have never cummed so hard in my entire life!" _I really hadn't, you know._

Raising her eyebrows and smirking at me "I _figured_ …and believe me I felt just _how hard_ you came… _right in my mouth_."

I leapt off the table and topped her right there on the floor, bringing our lips together. I could taste myself on her lips and the hint of cherry left in her mouth as she groaned around my tongue. We stayed on the floor kissing for another few minutes before, we realised that it was already four o'clock, and we really should be getting back to work.

I reluctantly peeled myself from Emily and helped her up. I gathered up my discarded clothes and redressed quickly.

"Um… _you go ahead Emily_ …I just need a minute to… _catch my breath and well_ …tidy myself up a bit."

"Okay then" winking in my direction "I'll see you downstairs then."

I nodded and she left, blowing me a kiss before leaving the room. I ran my hands through my hair and smoothed down my clothes… _Holy fuck what just happened_? That was the _**best** _ sex I have ever had in my _entire_ life. I knew I needed to pull myself together and get back to work, so I promised myself that if I could just get through the last hour of work and half an hour of traffic, I could have Emily _all to myself_ and you know… _return the favour_. _And oh was she going to get her returns, and then some…_

* * *

 **~ Emily ~**

I'm pretty sure the next 48 hours where the most energetic hours of my life. Once you get a taste (forgive the pun!) of what it's like to really _be with_ a girl, Naomi in particular, it's almost an…addiction.

We spent Saturday holed up at my apartment, particularly fucking on _every_ surface, including the balcony in the middle of the night; I'm not THAT brave when it comes to public displays of affection and all out fuckery! So that means we didn't make it to Naomi's on Friday night. Once five o'clock came, we were out of there and back at my apartment in a few short minutes.

Once the apartment door was closed, I found myself completely stripped naked and trembling underneath Naomi's clever tongue in a few short minutes. Let's just say I was so very turned on since the fourth floor adventure earlier that afternoon, and Naomi, well she wanted to lick and touch every inch of me the moment we stepped foot into my apartment, and my oh my, did she explore _every_ single inch of me…

We paused for a break on Saturday night, mostly breathless and starving, got some takeaway and headed back to Naomi's as she still had to pack for Cyprus.

"Do you have to go Naoms?" I was lying across Naomi's bed, watching her building a pile of things to pack.

"Yes…and stop giving me that _pouty_ face."

"What _pouty_ face?" putting on my best extremely _pouty_ , pouty expression.

"That _one_ …jesus Emily, I know it must be hard for you, but I have to _physically_ leave you and be away from _you_ for two _whole_ weeks. Imagine how **_I_ ** feel"

"Yeah I know" rolling over onto my back, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I'm just gonna miss you is all…" _like really really miss you, miss you._

I heard her drop whatever she was holding which made a plumping noise in her pile of clothes on the floor, and then she appeared leaning over me. She was about an inch from my face when she whispered, "I will miss you more than my backup stash of Garibaldis, _you know that don't you?_ "

For Naomi to say **_that_ ** of all things, may sound like a load of crap to anyone else, but man she fucking _loved_ those biscuits and more so, she fucking _loved_ me.

"Aww well, I will miss you loads and I love you more than cheese…"

"Ha ha! _Cheese_ Ems?"

"Yeah _cheese_ Naomi…I fucking _love_ cheese…" pulling her closer to me and closing the gap between us. I kissed her ever so softly, just relishing the feel of her lips on mine…two whole weeks without so much as a hug, let alone a kiss…is going to be murder.

Naomi giggled against my lips and it only got worse when I started tickling her, flipping us over so I was straddling her.

"Ems….Eeeemmssss…st-st-stop it…pla-lease"

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you?"

"That sounds as if you are unsure" I joked as I continue to tickle her, just slightly more aggressively. Tickling was the only way I could think of to lighten the mood for her, but more so for me…it was almost unbearable the thought of not being with her for that long.

"I do, I do. I love you more that all the Garibaldi's in the UK! …Ahhhhh okay! …More than all the Garibaldi's on Earth!"

I stopped tickling her and locked eyes with her; just entranced by those cerulean blues.

"Look Ems, as much as I want to stare deeply into your eyes for the rest of eternity, I _really have_ to finish packing."

"Awww…okay" peeling myself off her felt like a slowly removed a band aid; deliberate and painful. I plopped myself back down on her bed sitting with my knees tucked under my bum, slightly exaggerating my bottom-lipped pout.

"Ems you are killing me when you do the Fitch-eyes and pouty face" she husked getting up and dragging herself back to her packing.

"You know you actually have to put the clothes _inside_ the bag Naoms. At the moment you are just building a mountain of clothes in the middle of your bedroom… ** _hey_**!" She threw a bunched up shirt at me which hit me square in the mouth, muffling the last few words to leave my lips. "What was that for?" raising my eyebrow.

"Two things. One, for being cheeky and two, I want you to have this while I'm gone."

I took notice of the shirt she threw at me and noticed it was her pig shirt; her _favourite_ shirt. "Naomi I can't have this, it's your favourite. You have to pack it." I tossed it back to her and she threw it straight back at me as though it ricocheted off her hand.

"No Emily, _you are my favourite_. I want you to take care of it while I'm gone okay? Just pretend I am hugging you when you wear it okay?"

I brought the pig shirt up to my face and breathed in Naomi's scent and burst into tears. "How am I supposed to cope with you not being here Naomi? I'm a mess now and you are standing right in front of me!"

I bowed my head, not being able to meet her eyes, fearing I would start sobbing even more hysterically than I was now. I felt Naomi sit down on the bed beside me, before pulling me into a big warm cuddle.

"Oh Emily, I know. Please don't cry. It's killing me that I am leaving on Monday. But we still have all of tomorrow okay?" kissing the top of my head. "I love you so very much Emily Fitch, but you know I have to go; I haven't seen Mum in six months."

"I know" I sobbed into Naomi's shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry" pulling away wiping the stray tears from my cheeks. "I just…I just can't fucking stand you not being here."

"Me too okay? Me to. I love you Emily Fitch. I really fucking love you and two weeks will fly by okay? I promise." Although I'm sure we both didn't believe her words, she tried ever so hard to convince us both it were true.

* * *

After I had calmed down a bit and watched Naomi finish packing her things… _actually in the bag this time_ … I heard the familiar tone of my phone ringing; ' _Man Eater_ ' was reserved for one person and one person only…

"It's Katie, I'd better take this. I haven't talked to her in like…a week…it's time."

Naomi nodded, offering a sweet smile in support.

I stood up and left the room, making my way downstairs as I swiped answer on my sister's call, "Hey Katie."

 _"Hey you. Please don't hang up. I want to talk okay? Please let me"_

"Yeah okay, it's time I know. And look…thank you for the _space_. I didn't mean to freak you out, but you know why I couldn't be around you or anyone really?"

 _"Yeah I know Ems, I know and look I'm so sorry about…her. You know I haven't spoken a word to her since…since…well…you know."_

"Kay, you can still talk to her, she is your Mum too."

 _"No Em. She stopped being my mother too when she disowned you like that."_

I felt my heart sink at her words and it wasn't long until Katie picked up on it; call it ' _twinuition_ '.

 _"Oh I'm sorry Ems, I didn't mean…I didn't mean for it to come out like that."_

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it okay Katie? It's fine."

 _"If you say so"_ there was a slight pause before she continued _"are we doing breakfast tomorrow?"_

"As much as I want to, and _really_ I do want to see you. It's just Naomi's last day before she goes to Cyprus and I just want to spend it with her. I hope you don't mind."

 _"…Yeah nah it's cool. I get it. I mean she is your girlfriend after all. More than I can say for myself at the moment, like obviously the male-version."_

"Oh Katie, I didn't mean… _well you know_. Look how about you come round to mine on Monday after work? We can have a girl's night okay?"

 _"I know you are just going to be lonely you lezza, but I'll come over anyway okay? Believe it or not, I actually kind of miss you bitch."_

"Yeah I miss you too… _bitch_." We shared a giggle before exchanging our goodbyes and ending the call.

I found myself leaning against the balustrade, slipping my phone into my pocket, when a warm hand wrapped itself around my waist.

"Are you okay Ems?" whispering in my ear.

"Yeah. I just…you know… _miss_ her."

"Yeah I know you do. It's okay you know, you're _allowed_ to…I mean she is your twin sister."

"Yeah it's just… _complicated_. Fucking everything is complicated right now."

Naomi turned me around and wrapped me in a comforting hug. I held her tightly and whispered a thank you into her chest.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For being here. For being you. _Thank you_."

* * *

 **~ Naomi ~**

Much to my disappointment, Sunday came and went in a blur. I mean it was still wonderful and exciting and absolutely exhilarating, but it went way _way_ too quickly.

Again, we fucked on nearly every surface of nearly every room in the house, much the same we did at Emily's apartment on Saturday, however my house is much, _much_ bigger than hers. When I say 'fucked' it wasn't as degrading as it sounded, there was a heck of a lot of love crammed into those hours spent inside each other. And let me tell you, the kitchen table was perhaps my _favourite location_ of them all; I never realised just how flexible my little red haired girlfriend was and the things you can do with a _candle stick…but I will leave you to ponder on that one_.

We fell asleep in each other's arms totally exhausted from our exciting and adventurous day, well weekend. Don't get me wrong it wasn't all fuck fuck fucking, but I think we were just trying to make the most of not being able to see or touch each other for the next two weeks. And believe me, did we see and touch each other quite a lot in the last 48 hours…

I woke the next morning, quite early and well before my alarm was due to wake me. On some level I was glad I woke up before it went off, but then there were a few things swimming around in my head that I just couldn't shake off. _Leaving Emily_ and not seeing her for two weeks. _The flight_ ; I hate airports and flights. Taking off is fine but I hate the landing, it always upsets my stomach. And I would get to see my _Mum_. I was happy because it had been a while since our last visit but on the other hand I was scared shitless. _Why_? Because I had to tell my Mum _about Emily_. I actually had to admit to her that I was… _gay and dating a girl_. Well not just any girl. A girl I loved, a girl called Emily. It was then I realised that Emily has this calming effect on me when she sleeps next to me.

I made sure I cancelled the alarm so it wouldn't wake Emily, before rolling back over to come face-to-face with the love of my life. She was so beautiful when she slept; peaceful and adorable, but beautiful nonetheless. Just watching her calmed me down about my fears of telling Mum. I watched her sleep for what felt like hours when in reality it was probably like ten minutes. Regretfully, I peeled myself away from her, careful not to wake her and went for a shower.

I had a quick shower, dressed and gathered my stuff down stairs. Effy's mum was going to pick me up at 5.30am to take me and Eff to the airport, so I had about 15 minutes to spare until they would arrive. We had decided on an early flight and that way would could arrive during the day and just have a lazy afternoon on our first day. I know it's like a little over a five hour flight, but it still knocks you around. Besides I was missing Mum a bit, _although I'd never admit that to her in a million years._

I crept back upstairs to my room and leant down in front of a sleeping Emily on the bed. I know what I was going to do might scare her, but I really couldn't face saying goodbye to her. I knew we would both end up in tears and it would be hard on both of us, especially on Emily, watching me leave her behind. Careful not to wake her I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you so much Emily and I am going to miss you every second I am away, but I hope you understand why I had to do this."

I stood up and quietly walked over to my desk and scribbled a note, leaving it on the bedside table and left the room to meet Effy and her mum outside. And believe me, I took every bit of courage to walk away from Emily without waking her to say goodbye, but I loved her so much and I couldn't bear to see her hurting as I left.

* * *

 **So...did you like this chapter?**

 **Hopefully you did, because you may not like the next few...drama on the way...this is Naomily after all...**

 **xx**


	15. Author's Note

**So...I know you guys were expecting a chapter here but not today...**

 **I feel my lack of writing for both electric love and never too late deserved an explanation so here we go...**

 **I have been going through some life altering shit of late and it's just about destroyed everything I thought my life was. I am a straight engaged woman who has been lying to herself for a long time.**

 **I had been forcing my relationship to work for about four years and my fiancé and I have been together for nearly seven. He claimed he was never ready to get married but I pushed and pushed and pushed until one day he proposed, two days before our six year anniversary and I thought things were getting...better. I thought we were finally happy...I was wrong.**

 **Right off the bat at twenty years of age I laid everything on the table and told him what I wanted and timeline because that's me; always knowing what she wanted, honest with herself (or so I thought). I wanted a career (in what, I didn't know), I wanted to be engaged and married by twenty five, a house and kids by thirty (I always saw myself as a mother, something that I could actually excel at)...I'm on the verge of twenty eight and my life has taken an unexpected turn.**

 **I woke up this year...different. Like everything I knew was a a fallacy; a flaw of my own making; an error in judgement and a fatal mistake in logic...my logic...and that's saying something because that is what I am...logical. I am calculating and I'm a thinker; I think way too much and mull over things that I shouldn't or down right don't need to.**

 **I did this to myself. I ignored the signs...other rather avoided them, because why? I really don't know. Was it because I was afraid? Probably. Was it because I was ashamed? I don't think so. Was it because I never thought I could be happy? Most undeniably true.**

 **I am not a happy person, never have been. I have been working through my insecurities and dealing with work-related stress, depression, anxiety and the ups and downs of my negative relationship. I know he loves me, but I think he is settling for me, just as I have settled for him. It was easy to, even though everyday was not filled with love and passion. In fact I don't think there is any passion at all, and never has been.**

 **We met at a time where we were both broken and we fixed each other. Things were great for about two years and then he stopped trying. I had to be the one to put in all of the effort. I had to be the adult in the relationship; the breadwinner, the mother, the 'wife'...I had to do it all. I tried to point this out numerous times. I tried as many tactics as I had in my emotional toolbelt (and believe me with all my health issues and hormonal issues over the years it was one...emotional...array of tools); love, anger, hate, lust, passion (or perceived passion), manipulation, hurt etc. I tried everything I could to get him to grow up, to love me in the way that I needed, wanted and deserved...but did it work? No. I drew me further apart from him.**

 **After years of trying, hurting and being humiliated by myself, I stopped caring and that is a big thing for me because whenever anyone looks at me the first thing they see is that I care...about everything else but...me. That is a fatal flaw in my own logic, my own creation. I used to think that if I started caring for myself that would be selfish, so I didn't. Depression, anxiety and medication made things worse...I didn't feel and I didn't want to; it was too hard. I didn't cry for six years leading up to when I met him; heck I didn't even cry or grieve when my grandfather died...what kind of a person doesn't do that?**

 **I stopped caring about everyone else on the First of January this year and finally started to 'see' myself; be myself. The person I was so afraid of showing to the world started to come out of her shell, started to come alive. I am intelligent. I have pretty green eyes, nice hair, straight teeth. I am a nerd; I love to read. I watch movies and TV series. I am passionate about cooking and things I enjoy. But I am not loved, not really. Not the way I want to be loved...and funnily enough Naomily showed me that.**

 **When I discovered writing, it put things into perspective. It made me more confident in myself. It made me realise that maybe I am not as 'straight' as I appear. I started reaching out to other writers to try and understand myself and what I was going through. I started writing from the depths of my heart and my mind. I started to understand my life was far from perfect and that I was lying to myself.**

 **It got to the point where last night I finally understood what I needed to do and as hard as it was, deep down I know it was the right thing...I told my boyfriend and finance that I may not be 100% straight and that I may no longer be in love with him. I mean I do love him, but really, I don't think he loves me...not in the way he should and the way I deserve. I don't think I like girls...I think I like 'people' like the actual person inside them. I'm not superficial, I don't just 'see' the exterior of a person and judge them; I see the person inside them. I see their heart and ambitions. If they write, I can see what kind of person they are with how they string words on a page. If they talk, I can hear what type of person they are with how they speak, the words they use and ultimately their body language. If they like music, movies, singing...and so on and so forth...because these things people are passionate about and I crave passion and I seek to expose it, because it does not exist in my world...not really.**

 **That's it for now, I really must go to work, because I cannot avoid that and have no 'sick days' left at present. I need the distraction.**

 **I will update my chapters, that I promise. Writing has become a HUGE part of my life but right now, I can't write.**

 **Hopefully soon**

 **Thanks for listening**

 **dietcokeandlime**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay...so hello...it's me...dietcokeandlime here (sorry Adele)...you know the FF writer who hasn't provided a chapter in a while? Well far too long, I must say. I am truly sorry about that, because it makes me really unhappy that I haven't been able to write and upload more of this story (and never too late also)  
**

 **Obviously if you read my last "chapter" (the one that wasn't a chapter), you would have had a snippet into the life of Miss dietcokeandlime and my...** ** _predicament_** **of late. So still working on that...but with the help of three amazing women...women who write fanfiction, I am slowly picking up the pieces and trying to repair my shambled life. Don't get me wrong its not all a downer, but not knowing what I want is...** ** _crushing_** **to say the very least.**

 **Okay enough about me, and a quick hail-Mary to these three amazing FF writers...if it wasn't for marsupial1974, mswitsend and fragrantlily90...I don't think I would be posting this chapter tonight...or for a while yet, so from the bottom of my heart thank you...hugs and kisses and all that! If you haven't read any of their stories (yes I _am_ getting past chapter one mswitsend I promise, please forgive me?) you need to stop reading this and go read theirs. _Triangle, Constructing Naomily, Stonem House_ and many _many_ more of their stories are simply...amazing. These women can all write one heck of a story; more so one heck of a  Naomily story and I love them for it! Its writers like these three that keep Naomily alive in our hearts, and it is our duty to let them know how much their words mean to us (in any context).  
**

 **So here it is...hopefully it lives up to the rest of the story (well I hope the rest of the story is...well bearable too?)**

 **As always, your reviews, alerts and favourites are fuel to my creative energy, so please spare thirty seconds to let me know what you think...?**

 _ **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Skins nor the wonderful characters, but I do own my own smut scene and I now own two ukuleles and three new piercings :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **~ Emily ~  
**

* **Beep** Beep **Beep** *

* **Beep** Beep **Beep** * _What the fuck is that noise?_

* **Beep** Beep **Beep** *

Removing the fluffy pillow from over my head and shouting out in frustration, eyes remaining closed, "Okay… _jesus_ …Nai can you turn off your stupid alarm clock?!"

* **Beep** Beep **Beep** *

" _Seriously_ Naomi, it's too early for this shit…" now wishing I _hadn't_ surfaced from the safe underside of the fluffy pillow.

* **Beep** Beep **Beep** *

"Nai?! Please?"

* **Beep** Beep **Beep** *

"For fuck's sake, I'll do it _myself_ …" I rolled over to Naomi's side of the bed, and through groggy eyes, began whacking at the stupid piece of plastic making that godawful noise, trying to locate the snooze button. _Where is this stupid snooze button?_

I opened my eyes a little wider in an attempt to shake off the last remnants of sleep, only to find that Naomi's alarm clock wasn't actually beeping and the time read 8:00am… _then where the fuck is that alarm coming from_ ….

"Fucking hell!" realising that it was _MY_ alarm going off on _my phone_ which was on the other bedside table.

I kicked the duvet off and scrambled to find my phone. In the process trying to find the bloody thing, I ended up accidentally knocking off several items on the bedside table onto the floor and under the bed. After another few seconds of frantically feeling around for my phone (my eyesight is terrible first up in the morning), I finally found it and muted the alarm.

"Finally… _silence_!" raising my hands to the ceiling in a 'hail-Mary' salute… _hang on_ …arms dropping to my sides…along with my heart and undoubtedly my stomach. _If I just stopped the alarm on MY phone and its 8:00am_ … _that means_ … "Nai…Nai you've missed your flight!"

I jumped up from the floor, finally completely alert, eyes darting all around the room, only to find it… _empty_. No luggae, no shoes, no plane snacks, and no… "Naomi?" I called out in desperation to hear my girlfriend's voice… _nothing_ …

I ran down stairs, taking two at a time…I mean my legs aren't exactly long and able, are they? I went to the kitchen… _nope_. Peered through the window into the backyard… _nope_. How about the lounge… _no_ , not there either. I looked everywhere and still _nothing_ , or rather _no one_ …no… _Naomi_. I soon found myself in the entry hallway, where the only other person in the house was looking at me with sad brown eyes… _me_.

Naomi had this mirror that rested above the hallstand near her front door. I never really noticed it before…I mean I always _knew_ it was there but I never really…bothered…to _look_ at it. My mind was always on other things you know? But right now, it captured my full and utmost attention. I saw my disheveled reflection in the glass, staring at my own eyes before me; _brown_ _eyes_. They were not the usual brown I had come to expect when I looked in the mirror; chocolate-coloured with a glint of… _oomph_ …obviously lacking in the ' _better word department_ ' right now, but they _were_ …normally. Today they were dismal and dull. Only a fraction of their usual appeal. I quite like my eyes, under _normal_ circumstances. They are perhaps one of my favourite things about me and that's definitely saying _something_. Even being a twin, my eyes were all _my own_ ; Katie's were just… _different_ , uniquely her. _And mine?_ They were uniquely Emily.

If I wasn't looking at my own reproduction in the mirror, I would have thought they were different eyes entirely and I knew why…although I really… _really_ …didn't want to admit it to anyone… _especially not myself_. But I had to be sure, before I drew that conclusion. I had to _know_.

I raced back upstairs, this time trying for three at a time, but after the second failed attempt, I decided one step at a time was not going to make much difference at this point, other than the fact that my teeth would likely thank me later. I rounded the bedroom door, leaping through the threshold and snatching up my phone from the bedside table. Once the plastic/metal/glass contraption was in my hand, and after I had managed to stop my hands from shaking long enough, I dialed Naomi's number...I swallowed back the lump that had been building in my throat from less than ten minutes ago, and waited for the call to connect; each second passing by, making my seep further into the soft red carpet.

 _"_ _Hi, it's Naomi. I have this thing switched off at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you…*beeeeep*"_

Fuck! _Voicemail_ …She must have already left and be on the plane, but… _she didn't…she didn't say…goodbye_ … Naomi left without saying goodbye…that was the final straw, my heart had been permanently lodged within the fibers of Naomi's fluffy red carpet, much like blood being drained from my body. You know how Kings and high figures in battle would wear red to conceal the bleeding if the were wounded? Well it felt as though Naomi's carpet had been designed, installed and already lying in wait, to conceal _my_ blood, from _my_ wounded heart…

After observing the time on my phone still in hand… you know the stupid device that I hadn't stopped staring at until my worst fears had been confirmed…I didn't have the _option_ to dwell on silent fracturing of my heart, deep within the red carpet. _Fuck I'm going to be so late for work and I don't have a car_ … "Shit!"

Pushing the thoughts of Naomi leaving me, to the back of my mind (into the darkest depths of it), I dialed another number in hope they would answer.

 _"_ _Sup Bitch?"_

"Katie, I need you to pick me up and take me to work like… _now_ "

 _"_ _Why? Can't you like_ _walk_ _from your apartment?"_

"For fuck's sake Katie are you _stupid_? I stayed at Naomi's last night and… _and_ …I still don't have my moped fixed. Can you pick me up in like 20 minutes?"

 _"_ _Why can't Naomi take you? …Hold the phone…wasn't she supposed to drop you off before she went to the_ _airport_ _?"_

 _For fuck's sake, can't the universe…_ _ **and**_ _Katie Fucking Fitch just leave me alone for one...goddamn minute?_

" _Yes_ , but that's beside the point. Look Katie can you pick me up or not?" not even trying to hold back the blunt edge to my already raspy voice this morning.

"Alright, keep ya Vagina on lezza" I could almost feel her eye roll through the line.

"I mean it Katie…20 minutes or I'm going to be late for work" before hanging up in a huff.

* * *

To be honest I'm sorta glad that I was running late, because there wasn't time to think about… _her_. And the obvious fact that she left me _without_ saying goodbye. I barely had time for a quick shower, a slice of toast and a cup of tea, before there was a knock on the door.

*Knocking*

"I'm coming…just a minute" rushing around to get my shoes, jacket and bag.

*Louder knocking*

"Katie, I said I'm fucking _coming_ alright." I heard her snigger on the other side of the door, before I swung it open, only to be met with a hysterical Katie on the other side. "Oh get a grip will you?"

"…that's what he said!" roared Katie. Fuck sake, not today. Of all days not today, please. I do not have the patience nor the tenacity for this today; especially in the presence of Katie Fitch. I pushed past her slamming the door behind me, making my way across the drive to her car.

Katie wasn't subtle when it came to material things; take her _car_ for instance. It wasn't _just_ a Mini Cooper Convertible; it was a **_magenta_** Mini Cooper Convertible. Custom paint job with white rims, fluffy 'trade-mark Katie' leopard-print seat covers; the whole shebang! Let me tell you it certainly made a statement when you rocked up to places in **_that_** thing. Rather a statement I preferred to avoid at all costs, _but today_ _what choice did I have really?_ With my moped in the shop and my…ah… _ride_ forgotten (or abandoned *sigh*), it was either deal with the embarrassment of **_this_** **…** or be ridiculously late and have time to… _think_ …*shivers* As it seems, I would just have to deal with the vaginal-explosion that was Katie's… ** _car_**.

My hand lingered over the door handle as I inhaled a deep (hopefully reassuring) breath. Once composure set in, I gripped the handle and took my place on the passenger side. Sliding my sunglasses over my eyes thinking, _I'm as ready as I'll ever be_ …

* * *

At work, the morning was fairly… _fluid_ , just plodding along through some reports and trying to make leeway with the joint task… _alone_ …by myself; _fuck was this a sign_? I tried the best I could to keep my mind off Naomi and my eager fingers away from my phone, but by the time my lunch break came around and no messages/missed calls from her and I was fuming. _What the fuck, have I been dumped or something_? _Does she not want me anymore_? _Fine_ …well two can play at that game, not going to text her or call her, until she pulls her finger out of that… _damn fine ass of hers_ …FUCK Emily stop it right now! _You are supposed to be fuming remember? Fuming…_

I wretched open the bottom drawer of my desk and aggressively dumped my, now turned off phone, inside and snapped the drawer shut. I didn't even care for the looks I got from around the office, at the abrupt and unusual display of anger from 'Little Miss' Emily Fitch… _they can all go get fucked for all I care_ … Having already made plans with Katie to come over that night, my phone didn't _need_ to be on. And _I_ certainly didn't _need_ to be reminded of my mood, more specifically _what_ put me in that mood to begin with. _Emily stop it_ , mentally texting is also off-limits too.

If the morning had run like a well-oiled machine, the afternoon needed maintenance, because it just plain broke down. The four hours after lunch were perhaps the most drawn out I had ever experienced in my two-year stint at Bentley & Kent. Although my mind was effectively kept off a _certain blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty_ , it didn't however neglect the minute-by-minute counting down of the clock. _Fuck if this was Monday what was tomorrow and the next two week's going to be like…?_

* * *

 **~ Katie**

After a long day at the gym, I couldn't be fucked going all the way home for a shower and a change of clothes, so destination Emily it was. I'll just take a shower at her place and I 'spose the good thing about being a twin is that you _can_ share clothes. Not that I think what Emily classes as _clothes_ is something to phone home about. I mean that lezza sister of mine has **_no_** sense of style whatsoever, but it's not like I was going _anywhere_ anyway, so a pair of trackie bottoms and a Mumford and Daughters…. _or whatever the fuck she listens to_ , t-shirt wasn't going to ruin my fashion rep… _well_ …just this once.

I pulled up out front of Emily's building, and stepped out of the car. Still obviously sporting my grey Fitch Fitness shirt, but I still looked… _well_ … _totally hot_ ; Fitched or not. A couple of wolf whistles from a bunch of construction workers chain smoking on the corner brought a cheeky smile to my peach-flavoured lips… _I mean not that they would ever get a chance to taste these lips_ …smokers ewww… _gross_. I could still make them wish they could though, _can't I?_ I made sure to give them a classy wink and a shake of ass as, I headed off towards the stairs; _my ass_ , after-all, looks _fucking_ _mint_ in these gym pants. Even after a day of sweating up a storm in my classes, I still looked… _fucking_ … _fantastic_ ; well that's a _Fitch_ for you…

I wasn't game enough to take the lift, especially since still wearing my work tee. Wouldn't want the gym's rep to play victim to my laziness, so stairs it was. I _did_ however take them with less enthusiasm than normal; you know I was pretty drained after making everyone work hard for me.

* * *

It wasn't my intention to scare the living shit outta my twin sister, but I came pretty close to giving her a hospital-worthy heart-attack/induced coma when I suddenly opened, and closed the door as I entered her apartment…okay well I maybe I 'closed' it slightly more aggressively than I expected to.

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing on the floor… _half-naked_?"

My beautiful replica of a sister just stared at me, her mouth almost low enough to lick the carpet ( _that wasn't meant to sound so dirty, I swear_ ). I gave her one of my signature ' _well…what_?' looks and she soon found her voice, piping up in response to my abrupt _entrance_ into her apartment.

"Fucking hell Katie! You…scared…the _bajezzus_ …out of me…" she managed to choke out before finally catching her breath, re-arranging her towel to cover her… _nakedness_. "You almost gave me a fucking heart-attack… _you prick_."

"Well… _soo-ry_ …I…didn't mean to… ** _honest_** …don't you raise your eyebrow at me Emily! I swear… _it wasn't on purpose_!"

"…well don't just stand there…help me the fuck up, will ya?"

*Rolls eyes* What am I, your fucking nurse? I crossed the short distance to where she was sprawled out across the floor of her bed/living room and held out my hand, "it's not like I haven't seen…any of **_this_** …before."

Emily grabbed my hand, pulled herself up, clutching the small white towel she had loosely wrapped around her.

"Doesn't fucking matter if you have seen… ** _this_** …before, doesn't excuse you for barging into my apartment like _that_ "

"Oh Ems, big deal. I have a key you know… _you gave me a fucking key_ and I use the damn thing."

"I gave it to you for… _emergencies_ and for like when…I'm _not_ here, you know. For fuck's sake, I can't even walk around in a towel…let alone _naked_ in my own apartment."

"Ems, with a body like yours _fuck the towel_. You should be walking around naked in your apartment… _all_ … _the_ … _fucking_ _time_. Heck I'd do it all the time if I lived by myself. I mean I can't even walk around the house _in a towel_. Not with pervy James always around the corner… _lurking_." I felt a repressed shiver travel up my spine at the thought of my outwardly perverted younger brother. "Dress-code is fully clothed or naked behind locked doors with a well-placed sock in our house… _if you remember that is_?"

"Yeah well I don't blame you…glad to be rid of having to rig up a sock over the keyhole. You'd think by now _Mu_ -…I mean Dad would have changed the door handles and shit...but still _obviously_ oblivious to the fact that his son is a fully-fledged sibling-pervert."

"Ha ha yeah sure is Ems," twins or not, it's still funny we think the same… _well at least about most things_ … "I'm going to grab a shower, if you're… _done_?"

Emily nodded and grabbed out a spare towel from the cupboard, handing it to me.

"Cheers, tiny ears. What's for dinner? I'm starving yeah."

* * *

 **~ Emily**

Forty-two minutes… _Forty-two freaking minutes I had to wait for her_.

I mean I have long showers… _sometimes_ …but not at someone else's place. There is a thing called common courtesy, but I doubt the thought ever crossed Katie's mind. But for those _measly_ forty-two minutes…or should I say _2520 seconds_ …I was caught between a rock and a hard place; _can't you tell_? I was trying anything to take, and keep for that matter, my mind off the _stun_ -…nope… _blonde_ … _just_ fucking blonde girlfriend… _well if you could still call her that_?

I was sitting on the couch, trying to find something decent to watch whilst waiting for Katie to get out of the fucking shower, "come the fuck on Kay… _I'm hungry_ …" I snapped.

After Katie FINALLY vacated the shower, leaving a thick mist lingering throughout my apartment, she sashayed over to my bedroom in her towel, in search something to wear… _something of mine of course_. I sat there crossed-legged on the couch watching her slowly pick apart my wardrobe and make snide comments about my " _taste_ " in clothes.

"Do you have anything like… _remotely_ …fashionable in your… _you call this a closet_?"

Now it was my turn for an eye roll… _and eye roll was an understatement_ …I was downright offended.

"Just because I don't dress like a model…or a… _hooker_ … doesn't mean all my clothes are shit Katie. I like simple. I like comfortable and I… _LIKE_ …what I chose to wear. If you'd rather walk to Bobby's **_naked_** , I suggest you find something quick smart darling sister." I couldn't deny the slow flow of contemptuous sarcasm that slipped through my parted lips… I wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice… _not today_.

"I so _could_ so walk down to Bobby's naked, my body is _fucking ace_ Ems…I mean **_look_** at it" making her point by dropping her towel as she continued to riffle through my closet…completely naked…and moving onto my chest of drawers to find something that met the "minimum" Katie Fitch fashion requirements for a lazy night in. "By the way, why did you get to pick dinner?"

"Katie we were both thinking the same thing…don't deny it. When you are tired and want to chill out…fish and chips is your go to takeaway option… ** _our_** go to takeaway option…but aside from that, I couldn't be fucked cooking anything right now."

"Fine…but what the fuck am I going to _wear_ Emily?" throwing another shirt back in the drawer.

"For fuck's sake they are just clothes Katie, grab some trackie bottoms and a t-shirt and you're all set!"

"Fine…" followed my something mumbled under breath I couldn't quite decipher. I chose to let it go, it was just easier than getting into a debate about clothes. _And a debate about clothes with Katie is_ _always_ _a losing battle._

I watched her pull out a pair of black trackies from the drawer and began to dress in borrowed underwear…trust me it's not _that_ weird when you are a twin…especially when your Mu- _parents_ , used to dress you in _exactly_ the same clothes until you were ten. I resumed my mind-numbing channel surfing waiting for my sister to dress so we could go get food…I get grumpy when I'm hungry…

"Why the fuck did you **_buy_** this shirt Ems?" shrieked Katie, giving me a slight shock from the pitch of her lipsy voice. "I mean it is…cute…but _why_ –"

What started off as anger, soon diminished into dry harrowing sobs, "take that off now Katie…I mean it… Do…not…wear… ** _that_** shirt…any shirt but that one… _please_?" That was it… _I was done_ …my head fell into my hands and tears started to flow freely.

"Emily, what's wrong…it's _just_ a shirt… I mean it has a goddam pig on it for christ sake…" I felt her slump down in the couch next to me drawing me into a big Fitch-hug. "What's the matter Ems? You can tell me… _you can tell me anything_ …I am here for you… _I'm always here_."

Katie cradled me silently for another few minutes, before I wiped the tears away standing up from the couch, "look Katie…it's… _it's Naomi's shirt okay_ …can you please put on something else… _anything else_ …so we can go and eat?"

Again, twinuition was strong in that moment, so Katie let it be. My sister can be a pushy bitch but she knows how to pick her moments and this was not one of them. I turned away from her to grab my wallet and keys, and heard her remove the shirt and grab another one from the dresser. I turned back to face her now it a brightly coloured tie-dyed t-shirt just standing there…smiling at me. I couldn't help but express a chuckle, she looked ridiculous…and to be honest I don't even know _how_ that shirt came into my possession.

"Katie, when I said for you to wear another shirt…I meant one _you_ could be seen in _public_ with…"

"At least it made you laugh and return your sweet Emily smile…and for being an ass, I am going to rock this shirt all the way to Bobby's and back… _just for you_ …"

I roared out in laughter, unable to hold back my obvious snorting "Are you _fucking_ serious Kay?"

Grabbing her wallet and pulling on a pair of ballet flats, " _too fucking right I am_ …now let's paint this town with this ridiculous shirt and go get us some fish and chips!"

She hooked her arm through mine and led me out the apartment, headed towards our favourite chippie. And did Bobby know how to satisfy his clientele…thirty minute round trip later and we were back at the apartment with full stomachs and wide smiles.

Totally worn out from the day, the walk _and_ the food baby, I'm sure we were both supporting, it didn't take long until we fell asleep on the couch, watching re-runs of Will  & Grace. At least sleep took me quickly and my dreams didn't involve me mulling over the current situation with my non-communicative _abandoning_ girlfriend, who fucked off to another country without so much as a good bye hug and a kiss…

* * *

 _ **Spare a moment for a review...?**_

 _ **xx dietcokeandlime**_


End file.
